Equipo Hinata: número 7
by Safamantica
Summary: Hinata no pertenecía al equipo 7...el equipo 7 pertenecía a Hinata Hyuga.
1. Prólogo

**Género: Romance; Comedia; Shota; Acción; Fantasia; Aventura; Harem Inverso, Maduro.**

 **Pareja Principal: SasuHina, NaruSaku, contiene Harem Hyuga y Harem Haruno.**

 **-** Hablan -

~ Piensan ~

* _Flash Back*_

 _"-Fragmentos de recuerdos."_

[...] - cambio de escena

* * *

 _Prólogo._

 _El siete siempre fue un número misterioso._

 _Lo encuentras en todo, siete colores del arco-iris, son siete días los que tiene la semana, siete maravillas del mundo, siete pecados capitales, son siete los mares del planeta, siete puntos de chakra mas importantes y que rigen todo los demás en el cuerpo, siete los espadachines de la niebla, siete calamidades, son siete las notas musicales, siete vidas tiene un gato, incluso la Luna cambia de fase cada siete días._

 _En mi vida el siete rigió la mayoría de lo que me rodeaba, mi primer amor cumplía años el día siete del mes siete, la diferencia de edad que tenía con mi senpai en la ANBU era de siete, con mis estudiantes también había una diferencia de siete años._

 _¡Oh! Por cierto el número de mí equipo...es el número 7._

 _Un equipo raro a decir verdad, al cual fue difícil de lidiar al principio, los había comparado con mí equipo de la época gennin y descubrí fue un enorme error. Ellos no trabajaban en equipo, supongo siquiera sabían cual era el verdadero sentido de esa palabra._

 _Un rubio hiperativo y demasiado escandaloso para ser considerado un verdadero ninja, era el cabeza hueca número uno de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, quería ser reconocido por su fuerza y competía a todo momento con su compañero._

 _Una pelirosa obsesionada con un chico, tenía mucho conocimiento que ofrecer pero era cegada por un amor juvenil, no era tolerante con su compañero de equipo, lo olvidaba y dejaba de lado cada vez se acercaba a su "amor" ._

 _Un pelinegro arrogante al cual creía que por su apellido era superior, indiferente y sumamente desconfiado, no parecía soportar a los débiles u aquellos que se compadecían, en realidad no parecía soportar a nadie, prefería ser independiente y no trabajar en equipo, era analítico, observaba hasta el mas mínimo detalle, directo y huraño._

 _Supongo ya se pudo entender la ideia. Todas esas fueron mis conclusiones al primer día de prueba._

 _Pese a todo eso, creo no hubo mejor equipo existente._

 _ **Eran personas fuertes y con carácter, que luchan siempre por sus ideales** , sinceros, capaces de adaptarse a cualquier circunstancia, y sensatos cuando la situación lo requería, cuando alguna cosa que les interesa y les motiva suelen ser los primeros en poner manos a la obras y ofrecen nuevas perspectivas que pocos saben ofrecer._

 _En muchas ocasiones me impresionaron y su avance era tan rápido que creí no poder acompañar su ritmo de crecimiento._

 _Como sensei del equipo 7 me sentí orgullosa -apesar de todas las fallas que tuvieron y caminos equivocados que tomaron- y siempre lo seguiré estando._

 _Hinata Hyuga._


	2. Felicitaciones Hyuga! Serás sensei

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿Sasuke Uchiha? - preguntó para confirmar. El tercer Hokage asintió.

Todos los senseis estaban presentes en la oficina del Hokage, viendo a través de la bola de cristal que tenía sobre la mesa.

La imagen de un pelinegro sentado que reposaba la cabeza sobre sus manos, con una expresión fría y meticulosa a su entorno apareció.

Hinata frunció ligeramente en ceño hacia su imagen.

Los adultos parpadearon al ver un rubio apareciendo de la nada en la sala, los murmullos de los estudiantes empezaron, el rubio era el centro de atención.

Hinata lo miró atentamente, analizando para estar segura, jadeó al darse cuenta de que si era quien imaginaba.

\- Kakashi-sensei él es hijo de...- no terminó su frase, miraba al Hatake que la miró de reojo y asintió sabiendo a que se refería.

\- _Oe Naruto ¡Aléjate de Sasuke-kun! -_ la voz de una chica llamó la atención de Hinata, ella miró otra vez a la bola notando que la dueña de tal voz era una bella y pelirosa.

Todos los adultos presentes abrieron los ojos como platos.

El rubio que hasta hace poco hacia escándalo y el moreno que lo miraba superior ahora no podían mas que ensanchar los ojos como todos los espectadores.

Se habían besado.

El silencio inundó la sala.

Los senseis no pudieron evitar empezar a reír exageradamente. Hinata sintió una gotita resbalar su frente y sonrió apenada.

~ Pobres muchachos ~ no pudo evitar pensar la Hyuga.

Seguramente eran chicos bastante particulares los de ésta generación.

La Hyuga sintió pena del Uzumaki que ahora estaba a punto de sufrir la ira de toda las presentes femeninas, por suerte para el rubio, Iruka entró en la sala para decidir los equipos.

Hinata aun no entendía que hacia ella ahí, no trabajaba como sensei, era la colega ANBU de Kakashi Hatake, cuando éste hacia misiones, además de que él era su superior desde una temprana edad en las fuerzas ANBU, pero a parte de estar vinculada de esa forma con él no veía motivos para estar presenciando este momento donde todos los senseis iban a descubrir quienes serían sus respectivos alumnos.

Todos miraron expectantes la bola de cristal, a excepción de Hinata quien no estaba ahí para eso. Uno a uno Iruka fue anunciando los equipos hasta que por fin Hinata tuvo su atención llamada.

[...]

\- Equipo 7 - anunció Iruka en el salón de clases.

\- Sasuke Uchiha - fue el primer nombrado del equipo 7, el moreno penetró con la mirada a Iruka esperando saber el nombre de su futuro maestro, la verdad no le interesaba quienes serían sus compañeros mientras no intervinieran en su objetivo y no retrasaran los entrenamientos a él le daba igual.

\- Sakura Haruno - la segunda nombrada del equipo 7, la pelirosa no pudo evitar levantarse de su asiento y comemorar eufórica por sentirse la chica con mas suerte de ese salón, las chicas la envidiaron y ella no se importó con nada mas que mirar expectante al Uchiha esperando ver cual era su reacción.

El pelinegro no dio ni una señal de reconocimiento

\- Y Naruto Uzumaki - el último miembro del quipo 7 fue nombrado, Sasuke parpadeó en reconocimiento y Sakura perdió completamente el entusiasmo, el rubio sin embargo saltó de alegria al oír que estaría en el mismo equipo que la hermosa flor de cerezo.

\- Ustedes formaran el equipo 7 bajo las ordenes de Hinata Hyuga.

[...]

Hinata miró inmediatamente al tercer Hokage tratando de entender su elección, había pensado que ella seguiría trabajando en las sombras bajo las ordenes directas como ANBU.

\- No será Kakashi-sensei este año - murmuró la ojiperla confundida.

\- Yo seguiré trabajando apenas en la ANBU - aclaró el peliplata en lugar del Hokage, Hinata volteó a verlo, Kakashi miró a la nada - Tengo asuntos que requieren prioridad - dijo misterioso y Hinata frunció ligeramente el ceño al igual que los demás instrutores, el Hatake la miró y sonrió bajo la mascara - Ademas ya tienes 19 años creo que va siendo hora de que tengas tu primer equipo, era tu sueño ¿verdad? - dijo divertido y la peliazul se sonrojó y esquivó la mirada, no podía negarlo, era su sueño desde que aquella persona falleció - No te preocupes yo te asesoraré - dijo el Hatake con ojos amables y una sonrisa suave bajo la máscara.

Hinata alzó la mirada y lo encaró en silencio por unos segundos.

\- ¿Pero qué hay del equipo 8? El de rastreo - cuestionó ya que si fuera sensei algún día ella imaginó que la pondría en esa clase de equipo.

Kakashi negó al igual que el Hokage.

\- Ya tiene sensei este año, un Aburame - confesó y Hinata quedó estática unos segundos por oír tal apellido - Además ese equipo necesita un maestro de combate y Gai-sensei ya tiene un equipo a cual entrenar, eres la mas indicada para hacerlo - comentó el Hatake. Hinata quedó en completo silencio absorbiendo la información recibida.

¡Sería sensei!

Sus labios temblaron y sus ojos amenazaron con dejar escapar lágrimas por la conmoción, adoraría que "ellos" pudieran verla ahora.

Ella hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento.

\- Arigato Kakashi-sensei, Hokage-sama.

Los demás sonrieron, Hinata había ganado el cariño de todos en ese lugar, era normal que quisieran ayudarla a cumplir su sueño.

* * *

.

.

\- ¿En verdad alguien vive en estás condiciones? - preguntó pasmada viendo su alrededor, estaban en un pequeño departamento desordenado, mas bien parecía que un huracán había paseado por ese local durante horas.

Sobre todos los cómodos habían envases de ramen tirados, Kakashi tomó uno y lo analizó.

~ ¿Sólo come esto? ~ pensó ligeramente preocupado ~ Ella no lo aprobaría definitivamente ~ pensó refiriéndose a una mujer de cabellos tan rojos como un tomate.

\- Kakashi-sensei ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - preguntó curiosa y él dejó el ramen sobre la mesa y miró a su kohai.

\- Reconocimiento, este es el departamento de Naruto - contestó, Hinata lo miró incrédula.

\- ¿Lo dices enserio? - murmuró observando el local, sinceramente no pudo creer que viviera en estas condiciones, al parecer era alguien demasiado relajado, no pudo evitar sentir algo de tristeza al recordar que no tenía una madre que lo guiará. Hinata miró la espalda de Kakashi que miraba una caja de leche sobre la mesa, él la tomó la caja y la analizó. Hinata se acercó al peliplata y miró por sobre su hombro.

Los dos parpadearon y luego abrieron los ojos como platos.

\- Eso...está caducado ¿verdad? - dijo boquiabierta la Hyuga y Kakashi asintió y luego la miró detenidamente, la ojiperla aun miraba la caja de leche, el chico la había bebido hasta la mitad, seguramente tendría severos problemas estomacales ese día.

 **La impresión de Hinata, Naruto Uzumaki era actualmente:** Un despistado número 1.

\- Escucha Hinata, es un tonto...- confesó el peliplata, Hinata lo encaró - Pero creo que podrías sacar lo mejor de él, así como los otros dos, se te dan bien esas cosas. Te lo encargo - dijo el peliplata sonriendo bajo la máscara, ella lo miró maravillada - No te preocupes de cualquier forma estaré ahí para ti - aseguró despeinando a la Hyuga, ella se sonrojó ligeramente, no pensaba poder acostumbrarse a las muestras de cariño o al acercamiento de un hombre, aunque fuera Kakashi, encogiéndose se hombros a ese hecho Hinata le sonrió agradecida.

[...]

Naruto frunció el ceño recordando las palabras del Uchiha horas antes cuando anunciaron los equipos.

"- _Procura no meterte en mi camino... o te mataré."_

\- ¡Ah! ¿Quien se cree ese? Meterme en su camino... - se quejó el rubio creyendo ese Uchiha un verdadero engreído.

Sentado sobre un techo logró avistar al Uchiha comiendo una bolas de arroz tranquilamente a unas casas de distancia.

Sonrió zorrunamente al recordar que ese era el único momento donde Sasuke bajaba la guardia.

[...]

Hinata admitía estar un poco preocupada por el niño, viviendo a base de leche caducada y ramen instantáneo, quizás debería certificarse de que empezará a comer bien.

Mientras divagaba saltando sobre los techos se detuvo para ver a su próximo objetivo.

Sasuke Uchiha caminaba a toda prisa por la aldea, parecía buscar a alguien.

De hecho era lo que estaba haciendo, buscando al rubio que se había atrevido a atarlo cuando lo tomó despreparado mientras comía a media hora atrás, lo vio transformarse en él y salir dejándolo atado en aquel local.

~ Ese idiota...¿Qué estará tramando? ~ pensó molesto buscando a Naruto por todas partes.

Sintió que algo lo observaba, se detuvo en seco y miró desconfiado hacia los techos. No vio nada, mas bien nadie. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a su labor de perseguir al Uzumaki.

Hinata salió de atrás de un poste, había desaparecido tan pronto sintió que el Uchiha pareció notar su presencia, ella llevó una mano al mentón.

~ ¿Sasuke Uchiha eeh? ~ pensó analizando la espalda del pelinegro, saltó hacia otro techo dispuesta a seguirlo.

Lo siguió hasta lo vio acercarse a la pelirosa. Hinata parpadeó, esa era su otra estudiante, al parecer tuvo suerte, dos pájaros de un tiro.

Ocultó su presencia y se escondió entre las ramas de los árboles.

 _\- ¡Oh! Sasuke-kun eres demasiado tímido, ¿ahora si estás preparado? Yo sí lo estoy_ \- dijo la pelirosa y ambos morenos no entendieron a lo que se refería, Sasuke se encogió de hombros y pasó de ella. Hinata frunció el ceño ante tal acción, apenas podía oír sus frases como susurros.

 **La impresión de Hinata, Sasuke Uchiha actualmente era:** Un egocéntrico.

 _\- ¿Donde está Naruto?_ \- cuestionó mirando a todos lados el pelinegro Sakura parpadeó.

 _-_ _No cambias el tema hehe..._ \- dijo riendo apenada y extrañada la pelirosa - _¿_ _Además a quien le importa Naruto? Todo lo que hace es pelearse contigo. Bueno él no tuvo una buena infancia, por que no tuvo padres -_ Hinata se tensó al oír tal frase y notó que el Uchiha había imitado su acción, ella frunció aun mas el ceño hacia ellos, analizando la situación - _Por eso hace lo que quiere, si yo me comportará así mis padres se enfadarían, tiene mucha suerte, sus padres nunca se meten en su asuntos._

 **La impresión de Hinata, Sakura Haruno actualmente era:** una malcriada.

La Hyuga se sorprendió con el efecto que tuvo la frase de la pelirosa en el Uchiha, sus ojos negros denotaban rabia y furia por lo que dijo, luego dejó de mirarla y apretó los puños.

 _\- Está solo, triste -_ Hinata abrió los ojos como platos al oír tal frase y Sakura lo miró confundida _\- No hablo de la tristeza de que tu padre te regañe, no tienes idea de lo que es sentir esa sensación._ _ _  
__

 _\- ¿Por qué me estás diciendo eso?_

 _\- ...Porque tú eres fastidiosa._

Las hojas de los árboles empezaron a caer y ser llevadas por el viento, pasando por una Haruno pasmada y estática en su lugar que miraba la espalda de un Uchiha que se retiraba, tenía algo mas importante que estar escuchando la opinión de ella.

Hinata miró una última vez a la Haruno y una última vez a la espalda del Uchiha, decidió retirarse también, ya había visto suficiente por hoy.

 **Corrección sobre Sasuke Uchiha, él era actualmente:** un joven rodeado de oscuridad, y estaba desolado.

Saltó de árbol en árbol en dirección a la torre Hokage.

La Hyuga suspiró, eso sería mas difícil de lo que había creído al principio.

Su equipo estaría compuesto por un escandaloso ninja atolondrado que se metía en problemas, una enamorada ninja caprichosa que buscaba atención, un egocéntrico ninja que que demeritaba los sentimientos de los demás y los juzgaba negativamente.

Sería complicado pero Hinata guardó la esperanza de que las cosas saldrían bien.

.

.

.


	3. Equipo 7

.

.

.

\- ¿Has sacado tus conclusiones sobre ellos? - preguntó el Hatake sentado en el sillón, estaban en el cuartel ANBU, el peliplata tenía las piernas apoyadas en la mesa de centro y miraba el libro en su mano, mas bien intercalaba miradas con las páginas frente a él y el trasero de la Hyuga que estaba de espaldas a él mirando por la ventana al monte Hokage, parecía concentrada en sus pensamientos.

La peliazul llevaba su uniforme ANBU, su máscara estaba sobre la mesa del escritorio y su tatuaje estaba a muestra.

Ella suspiró, no podía decirle que los creyó una banda de niños inmaturos.

Negó con la cabeza y luego volteó a verlo, apoyando sus caderas en el marco de la ventana y cruzando sus brazos.

\- Realmente no pude sacar buenas conclusiones. Los conoceré hoy, creo que es un mejor momento para analizarlos - dijo hacia el Hatake que la analizaba.

Hinata no quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas, existía ese dicho "Las primeras impresiones no siempre son las correctas", ella se guiaría por ese dicho por ahora.

Kakashi cerró su libro.

\- Te ayudaré con eso - ofreció el peliplata, Hinata parpadeó.

Ella negó repetidas veces con la cabeza y con las manos.

\- No-no es necesario Kakashi-sensei - aseguró la Hyuga desapoyándose de la ventana y dando un paso al frente, miró al suelo apenada - Seria abusar demasiado de su ayuda - murmuró y fue el turno del Hatake de parpadear.

Él soltó una risa divertida y despreocupada.

\- No te preocupes Hinata, no sería tu senpai si no te guiará correctamente además de que es mejor si veo cual será la clase de equipo con la que vas a lidiar - tranquilizó mientras se levantaba del sofá.

Hinata suspiró resignada y luego siguió sus pasos con la mirada curiosa por saber a donde iba, Kakashi sacó una enorme bolsa negra de dentro del armario.

Él se volteó sonriendo bajo la máscara, con las manos sosteniendo dos bolsas negras con uniformes.

\- Pero primero lo primero, aquí está tu uniforme de jounin, será mejor que te cambies para cuando te presentes - dijo sonriendo inocente muy contradictorio a sus pensamientos pervertidos sobre la mujer frente a él.

Desde que Hinata se había cortado el pelo parecía aun mas adulta y eso no era de mucha ayuda para que el Hatake se recordará que tenía 7 años de diferencia.

Ajena a los pensamientos de su superior Hinata lo miró asombrada por unos segundos y luego abrió una sonrisa y asintió.

\- Hn, tienes razón.

[...]

El salón estaba vacío no fuera por las únicas tres personas que esperaban a su sensei.

Quien fuera estaba retrasado mas de 20 minutos, no le habían informado si era hombre o mujer, el nombre Hinata era utilizado para ambos géneros, pero ellos ya habían concluído ser un hombre ya que ellos eran el equipo de combate.

¡Oh! ¡ Qué equivocados estaban!

\- Naruto ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Sakura confundida al verlo tomar una silla y poner algo presionado contra la puerta corrediza y el marco de ésta.

Naruto rió perverso.

\- Le daré una lección por llegar tarde - contestó divertido y Sakura lo miró con reprensión.

\- Es obvio que no va a caer en algo como eso, además nos meterás en problemas Naruto - dijo la pelirosa

 **Sakura Inner:** Sí, me gustan estás cosas.

Sasuke seguía sin demostrar prestarles atención pero estaba de acuerdo con la Haruno de que si fuera un jounin no caería en un truco tan infantil.

\- Espere Kakashi-sensei creo que no... - la voz de una mujer se oyó.

La puerta se abrió y la cabeza de un peliplata apareció y antes de que pudiera dar siquiera un paso al frente cayó sobre él ensuciándolo completamente .

Naruto cayó al suelo riendo inmensamente por la el hecho de que había funcionado.

Sakura rió internamente pero por fuera lo miró aprehensiva

\- Traté de detenerlo - dijo la pelirosa mirando preocupada al mayor.

 **Sakura Inner:** ¡Cha! ¡Justo en el clavo!

Sasuke siquiera lo miró, siguió sentando en su habitual posición con los codos apoyados y las manos entrelazadas, parpadeó hacia la mesa.

~ ¿En verdad es un jounin para haber caído en tal simple truco? ~ pensó el Uchiha.

El moreno dejó sus divagaciones y miró hacia la pared como si pudiera ver a través de ella, había jurado oír la voz de alguien mas, una mujer especificamente.

Kakashi miró hacia el borrador que acababa de juntar del suelo, analizando como si pensará atentamente las palabras que usaría.

\- Cómo los describiría...hmm...- llevó la mano al mentón - Son un bando de idiotas, no me gustais - dijo y todos sintieron un golpe directo en el orgullo.

\- ¿Tú serás nuestro sensei entonces? - preguntó el rubio algo molesto con sus palabras.

Kakashi parpadeó.

\- No, no soy yo, es...- el Hatake fue interrumpido.

\- Trate de avisarte, está bien que quieras analizarlos pero no deberías decir eso son apenas niños Kakashi-sensei, cuando dijiste que me ayudarías no pensé que se trataba de esto - dijo entrando la verdadera instrutora con un pequeño puchero hacia el mayor, ella sabía que el Hatake lo había hecho a proposito. Todos pusieron su atención en ella. La peliazul parpadeó y los miró atentamente por unos segundos - ¡Hola! Yo seré su maestra, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga - se presentó y se sintió algo nerviosa ya que era su primera vez con un equipo formado, no que nunca hubiera enseñado a nadie antes, lo había hecho varias veces pero ser la encargada de acompañar el crecimiento de genins hasta chunin y luego hasta jounins era una experiencia única, era casi como crear hijos y verlos crecer y hacerse mas fuertes, por esa clase de responsabilidad se sintió un poco ansiosa pero también feliz de tener la oportunidad y fue esa felicidad que transmitió en la sonrisa suave que les brindó a los tres estudiantes.

Naruto y Sakura no pudieron evitar sonrojarse ligeramente.

Era muy bella. Tenía una piel tan blanca y pura como la nieve, parecía hecha de porcelana, el pelo corto hasta los hombros de un color tan oscuro y azulado como un cielo nocturno, y sus ojos demandaban completa atención, eran diferente a cualquier cosa que hubieran visto, no tenía pupilas, error, los tenía de un color tan claro como su iris, parecían la propia luna. Ella era la personificación de la noche, transmitía paz y serenidad, hasta con tan pocas palabras pudieron describir su voz como un sedante parecido al sonido de la lluvia, tan tranquilo y melódico, de esos perfectos para dormir tranquilos.

Naruto nunca había visto nadie sonreír-le de esa forma, la verdad era que la Hyuga era la primera mujer que vio sonreír-le así, Iruka le sonreía como si fuera un padre y Hiruzen como un abuelo, los demás se reían junto a él por sus travesuras y el resto del pueblo siquiera le sonreía, esquivó la mirada al suelo sin saber como reaccionar en esa clase de situaciones, su sonrisa le pareció casi maternal y demasiado amable, cosas a las cuales él no estaba acostumbrado.

Sakura no había esperado que fuera una mujer, a los ojos de ella la mayor se veía tan elegante aun con el uniforme ninja que la dejó maravillada, si estaba como instructora significaba que era capaz, una ninja eficiente, eso la dejó encantada, ella no conocía a ninguna mujer ninja activa en esta época, su madre había dejado la carrera al tenerla y hasta ahora sólo había visto instructores, miró directamente a la mayor transmitiendo la admiración a través de sus ojos jades.

Sasuke fue todo lo contrario a esos dos embobados.

\- ¿Tú? - en una simple palabra transmitió toda su incredulidad, con la ceja perfectamente arqueada auxiliando su sarcasmo - Te ves frágil - dijo sin rodeo alguno mientras fruncía el ceño y la analizaba.

La peliazul llevaba su chaleco táctico y una camisa negra sin mangas pero de cuello alto, lo que dejaba a muestra sus delgados brazos, el pantalón ninja oscuro era pegado a su cuerpo y tenía la bolsa porta armas atada a su pierna derecha, y la bandana estaba atada a su cuello en su brazo llevaba apenas un brazalete negro con el símbolo del remolino rojo para ocultar su tatuaje ANBU.

Para Sasuke se vio tan frágil que parecía capaz de romperla con tan sólo tocarla, parecía una muñeca mas que una ninja y Sasuke no estaba para jugar a la casita.

Los adultos cruzaron miradas al oír su frase. Kakashi rió divertido como si le hubieran dicho una blasfemia, Hinata en cambio se sonrojó y esquivó la mirada hacia otro lado.

¡Gran comienzo Hinata!

Exactamente igual que cuando entraste en ANBU.

Ella suspiró y le sonrió comprensiva, como si estuviera de acuerdo con su afirmación pero estuviera segura de que podría mostrarle lo contrario.

El Uchiha parpadeó al ver su sonrojo y la sonrisa directamente dirigida a él.

Dio un paso atrás con el ceño fruncido como si ella fuera algo peligroso al cual temerle, nadie lo notó.

Había una extraña sensación recorriendo su interior y no le gustó para nada, no reconocía que era pero ya sabía que no le agradó ni un poco, al contrario lo odió completamente, por el hecho de que lo había obligado a dar un paso atrás como si estuviera asustado, pero en realidad sólo había retrocedido por la corriente eléctrica que sintió recorrer sus venas y su cuerpo se movió instintivamente.

Ajena a los pensamientos de los tres Hinata les dio la espalda.

Sasuke la fusiló con la mirada molesto con esa sensación y con algo mas, la mujer lo acababa de ignorar, no había respondido a su comentario como si él no hubiera dicho nada o simplemente no fuera digno de contestar.

Los tres parpadearon confundidos y Kakashi se preguntó que hací se detuvo en la puerta y los miró de reojo.

\- Síganme, iremos a un lugar mejor - anunció con una sonrisa en la voz.

[...]

Estaban sobre el techo de la academia, en verdad era un lugar mejor, los árboles meciéndose traían tranquilidad y calma al igual que la mujer parada a algunos metros en frente a ellos.

Kakashi se había ocultado entre los árboles para observar como le iba a su kohai, ella lo había expulsado educadamente para que no criticara mas a sus estudiantes, sus conclusiones no la ayudaron demasiado que digamos y si seguía siendo tan sincero realmente no facilitaría las cosas para ella. Los tres no cuestionaron porque había ido a analizarlos en el salón, no sabían que él estaba como un asesor de la Hyuga.

\- Bien Porqué no empezamos con algo simples, una presentación de cada uno - ordenó sin exigencia alguna la ojiperla - Uno de cada vez.

Sakura y Naruto parpadearon.

\- ¿Presentarnos? ¿Y qué debemos decir? - cuestionó la pelirosa que abrazaba sus piernas sentada en el suelo.

Hinata pensó detenidamente.

\- Etto, pues digan algo como que les gusta hacer, que les disgusta, un sueño para el futuro y cosas así - esclareció la mayor.

Naruto y Sakura se miraron, también cruzaron miraron al Uchiha pero éste tenía la mirada fija en la Hyuga

\- Bueno, Soy Hinata Hyuga pertenezco al clan Hyuga como podrán ver... Hnn, me gustan muchas cosas, no me disgusta nada en particular... Un sueño para el futuro...etto... jamas había pensado en eso - terminó su presentación con una sonrisa angelical y ladeando la cabeza de forma inocente.

Los tres sintieron una gotita resbalando su sien.

Sólo les había dicho lo que ya sabían.

\- Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo - se presentó el rubio moviendo su banda ninja con orgullo - Me gusta comer el ramen de Ichiraku especialmente con Iruka-sensei. Lo que yo odio son los tres minutos para esperar que el ramen esté listo, mi hobbie es comer los diferentes tipos de ramen y compararlos - Hinata soltó una risa divertida mientras el ninja se movía inquieto en su lugar y luego se puso serio pero sin abandonar su sonrisa determinada - Y mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en el mejor Hokage, así la aldea dejará de despreciarme y me tratará como si yo fuera alguien, alguien importante - declaró sosteniendo su protector.

Hinata lo miró casi maravillada, ese chico le recordaba a dos personas muy especiales, ahora entendía el porque el interés de Kakashi en ese rubio además de la relación que tenía con el padre del muchacho frente a ella.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa maternal pero con un tinte melancólico.

\- Si te esfuerzas estoy segura de que lo lograrás - aseguró y el rubio la miró incrédulo.

¿Alguien le había dicho esas palabras alguna vez? Ninguno siquiera las tomaba en serio, y sólo las personas mas queridas para él lo incentivaban como Iruka y el tercer Hokage.

La Hyuga miró hacia la pelirosa indicando que era su turno.

\- Yo soy Sakura Haruno - se presentó la bella flor de cerezo, Hinata pensó que su nombre congeniaba mucho con su apariencia - Lo que me gusta es...- la pelirosa se sonrosó ligeramente y dio una mirada furtiva hacia el Uchiha, sus manos se pegaron a su boca mientras ella se removía apenada - Mi sueño para el futuro es...- otra vez no terminó la frase y nuevamente miró al pelinegro que seguía inmutable - Y lo que no me gusta es NARUTO - contestó con una cambio repentino de expresión, era de completo disgusto, Naruto se petrificó completamente herido por sus palabras.

~ ¿Por qué yo? 'ttebayo ~ lloriqueó internamente el rubio.

Hinata parpadeó, ignorando el hecho de comentario de disgusto de la Haruno, ella no pudo evitar soltar una risa corta, esos dos que acababan de presentarse le recordaban su propio examen gennin, recordaba haberse presentado casi de la misma forma que la Haruno, después de todo también le gustaba alguien de su equipo en aquella época.

\- Ánimos - le dijo con una sonrisa animada, Sakura la miró asombrada, se sonrojó y luego sonrió apenada pero muy decidida, hasta su sensei le estaba dando ánimos.

Llegó el turno de Sasuke.

Hinata cambio su expresión al cruzar miradas con él, se puso completamente seria.

\- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Odio muchas cosas, y no me gusta nada en particular. Lo que tengo no es un sueño, porque yo voy a hacerlo realidad - su voz sonaba segura, no había vacilación alguna demostrando lo decidido que estaba - Voy a restablecer mi clan, y a destruir a alguien en específico.

El viento sopló helado como si quisiera dejar el clima aun mas frío de lo que ya estaba causa de sus palabras, Sasuke miraba fijamente a los ojos perlas que lo encaraban sin ni una expresión.

~ Espero que no sea yo 'tteba ~ pensó algo asustado el Uzumaki mirando desconfiado al pelinegro.

~ Sasuke-kun...~ la pelirosa lo miraba estática, su expresión cambió a una de completo enamoramiento ~ Eres tan genial ~ pensó maravillada.

Hinata seguía sin decir nada.

~ Exactamente lo que imaginaba ~ pensó algo preocupada la peliazul sin demostrar lo que pensaba sobre el chico frente a ella.

Los tres la miraron extrañados por el cambio de expresión.

Ahora tenía una impresión de esos tres, de cierta forma le recordaron a su equipo genin y eso la hizo sentir mas animada, quizás en realidad no sería tan complicado llevarse con ellos.

\- Bien, ahora que ya se han presentado les diré que pasará. Mañana tendremos nuestra primer misión juntos - los tres la miraron expectantes mientras ella sólo mantenía una sonrisa, el viento sopló meciendo el pelo de todos suavemente dando fin a éste capítulo de su día.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	4. La prueba del equipo 7

**Los principios de un ninja son; saber esconderse bien.**

Hinata sonrió agotada al rubio frente a ella.

\- ¡Bien Luchemos! - gritó el rubio de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa confiante en su rostro a unos metros frente a ella.

Al parecer el Uzumaki estaba fuera de lugar.

La prueba consistía en sacarle los cascabeles que tenía atado en su cintura, si no se sacaba hasta el mediodía no tendrían el almuerzo y reprobarían.

Dos cascabeles, dos almuerzos, el que no se lo quitará volvería a la academia, esa era la presión por la que pasaban los tres ninjas que se ocultaban con la intención de pensar en una buena estrategia, con excepción del rubio frente a ella.

Entre los árboles Sasuke y Sakura sintieron una gota de resbalar por su frente.

\- Vaya idiota - pensó en voz alta el Uchiha a unos metros de distancia de los dos, sin embargo tomó ese momento como una oportunidad de evaluar la habilidad de la mujer que se veía extremadamente frágil.

Naruto no sacaba diferentes conclusiones, se veía realmente frágil, pelear contra ella era casi como tratar de pegarle a un bebe, al menos eso creía, no trataría de pegarle por eso iría directamente a los cascabeles, terminaría con eso rápido.

~ Lo obtendré y pasaré la prueba ~ pensó entusiasmado avanzando hacia ella con la mano extendida en dirección a los cascabeles.

Hinata parpadeó confundida, ¿vendría así sin mas?

Lo desvió a apenas unos centímetros de distancia.

\- ¿Eh? - el rubio atrapó el aire. Miró a la sensei, algo sorprendido, que había dado un paso pasar esquivar, otra vez trató de atraparlo sólo que con un movimiento más rápido, nuevamente ella lo desvió como si nada, el Uzumaki frunció el ceño y lo intentó nuevamente, ella dio un paso al lado opuesto otra vez.

Naruto ya se estaba cansando, por primera vez trató de golpearla con el puño, ella esquivó otra vez.

\- Primera lección de lucha ninja, taijutsu (técnicas cuerpo a cuerpo) - dijo suavemente la Hyuga antes de desaparecer y reaparecer tras él. Los gennins abrieron los ojos como platos, el rubio sintió que ella se movía lista para pegarle en la nuca, giró hacia ella y saltó hacia atrás alarmado - No bajes la guardia, y no dejes puntos expuestos - Recomendó la mayor con la mano extendida y la palma abierta, estaba haciendo la posición Hyuga.

Naruto decidió ponerse serio.

Desde los árboles, Sasuke y Sakura analizaban su estilo de batalla.

Después de minutos con la Hyuga solamente esquivando los ataques del rubio que cada vez se ponía mas desesperado, éste decidió usar su habilidad especial.

Hinata frunció el ceño al ver que hizo una posición de manos.

\- ¡Jutsu multi clones de sombra! - gritó el rubio y todos ensancharon los ojos impresionados.

Naruto sonrió cuando 8 copias de él aparecieron

\- ¡No es tan fácil ahora! ¡Será mas difícil con mi técnica especial! - declaró el Uzumaki determinado.

~ ¿Es un gennin y ya puede realizar esa clase de técnica? ~ pensó sorprendida la mayor, luego frunció el ceño un nuevamente ~ Pero él ...~

\- Byakugan - dijo y las venas resaltaron alrededor de sus ojos, ahora fue el turno de Naruto de abrir los ojos como platos.

Los gennis jamás tuvieron contacto con un Hyuga en su vida, a lo máximo una estudiante que cursaba junto a su grado pero nunca llegaron a hablar o leccionar sobre las habilidades del clan Hyuga.

Sasuke no era una excepción, tampoco sabía mucho referente a ese clan, por no haber tenido verdadero contacto con uno, mientras que los Uchihas eran impulsivos, los Hyugas eran inmutables y mantenían el control de la situación. No tenían en si una guerra pero si una cierta rivalidad, preferían mantenerse alejados unos de los otros. Sasuke los había visto en tres ocasiones cuando era muy pequeño pero no recordaba claramente, si había encontrado más veces con ellos nunca lo había tomado en cuenta, no se había interesado en sus habilidades mientras estaba enfocado en un asunto más importante, su hermano.

Lamentaría no haberlo tomado en cuenta antes.

[...]

Iruka entró eufórico en la sala del Hokage.

\- Explíqueme esto Sandaime-sama ¿Cómo puede ponerlos bajo las ordenes de Hinata-sensei? - dijo respetuoso pero indignado corriendo hasta el Hokage y poniendo una hoja frente a el anciano sobre la mesa. El Hokage lo miró en completa tranquilidad - ¡E-ella es la compañera de Kakashi en las fuerzas ANBU desde los 13! - dijo como si eso explicará todo pero el tecer Hokage aun no parecía mostrar señal de asombro - Kakashi es su senpai y su asesor, sabes muy bien que los métodos que usa Kakashi ¡Los usará ella también! Y nadie a pasado en las pruebas de Kakashi tengo todo el historial sobre él y sobre ella y no creo que una mujer como Hinata Hyuga sea la adecuada para gennins como ellos, ni Kakashi lo sería, ellos dos simplemente están en un nivel superior, los entrenamientos que ellos hacían en la ANBU no se comparan a lo que se les debe enseñar a simples gennins.

El Sandaime dio una profunda tragada en su pipa.

Con tranquilidad le explicó.

[...]

 **Los principios de un ninja son; antecipar las anticipaciones.**

Hinata sonrió tranquilamente al ninja que pedía en un grito ser desatado de la soga que lo ataba a un árbol, estaba boca abajo meciéndose de un lado a otro.

\- No deberías caer en trucos tan simples Naruto-kun, ahí que anteponer toda clase de situaciones - dijo la Hyuga, por unos segundos frunció el ceño hacia el rubio.

En medio a la batalla había transformado su cuerpo en uno de los clones de Naruto y luego desaparecido de escena. Para cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de que había estado peleando consigo mismo ya había sido tarde, y cuando vio que había un cascabel en el suelo y se aproximó para agarrarlo al pensar que se le había caído mientras huía, cayó en la trampa.

En los árboles un Uchiha estaba sorprendido.

No había perdido ningún movimiento, y aunque en su mayoría la Hyuga sólo estuviera esquivando, pudo notar que ella no bajó la guardia o dejó ningún punto abierto a ningún instante, no tenían fisuras en su defensa, excepto ahora.

~ Está distraída, ¡Es el momento! ~pensó y sin dudar tomó seis shurikens y los lanzó en dirección a la ojiperla.

Naruto ensanchó los ojos cuando el cuerpo de la mujer frente a él fue acertado por seis shurikens.

\- ¡Aaah! ¡Teme te pasaste! - gritó el rubio balanceándose de un lado a otro en la cuerda al ver el cuerpo de la mayor cayendo al suelo, pero el ruido de la Hyuga cochando contra el suelo no llegó.

 **Puff.**

Los dos gennins abrieron los ojos como platos al notar que su cuerpo había sido sustituido por un tronco, que ahora estaba en el suelo con los shurikens clavados.

Sasuke se alarmó.

~ Maldita sea caí en su trampa ~ se maldijo ya que ella había bajado la guardia apropósito ~ Ahora sabrá donde estoy por la posición de los shurikens ~dedujo el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño, se movió entre los árboles en busca de otro lugar donde refugiarse por el momento, pero sin dejar de notar que ahora no sabía donde la peliazul estaba, ya que había desaparecido completamente.

Mantuvo los sentidos en alerta, la mayor podría aparecer en cualquier dirección.

Sin embargo la peliazul estaba en otro lugar, atrás de una pelirosa agachada en los arbustos especificamente.

Hinata cruzó los brazos mirando atentamente la espalda de la niña.

~ ¿Acaso no va ayudar a su compañero? ~ se preguntó ya que Naruto estaba justo frente a la pelirosa, a tan sólo unos cortos metros de distancia, estaba despejado, ella no estaba ahí y lo mas acertado seria creer que fue atrás del pelinegro, entonces ¿por qué la pelirosa no se movía y trababa de ayudar al rubio?

Sakura se sentó abruptamente.

\- Oh no, ¡Sasuke-kun seguramente está en peligro! - murmuró alarmada y Hinata parpadeó confundida.

~ ¿Sasuke-kun? ~ arqueó la ceja y entonces recordó el actuar de la pelirosa en la presentación, descruzó los brazos.

\- Etto...¿No piensas ayudar a Naruto-kun? - Sakura se tensó, como si una película de terror se tratará, la pelirosa volteó la cabeza lentamente para encontrarse con una peliazul agachada abrazando sus piernas, ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo suavemente.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y Hinata sólo le sonrió aun mas inocente.

* * *

Parpadeó.

\- ¿Ara? - miró de un lado a otro, estaba confundida - ¿Qué sucedió? Ara...¿donde estoy? - preguntó la Haruno en voz alta no reconociendo el paisaje, estaba en campo abierto y rodeada de árboles.

\- Sakura...- la mencionada reconoció la voz y se volteó de inmediato a donde provenía el sonido, con una sonrisa esperanzada.

\- Sasuke-kun...- pero tan pronto volteó quedó paralizada con lo que vio.

\- Sakura...ayúdame...- murmuró un herido pelinegro con el cuerpo cubierto de sangre y kunais, mientras sostenía su cuerpo herido en el tronco que ahora se manchaba con su sangre.

Sakura lo miró petrificada.

No, no podía ser verdad.

Una lágrima cayó al suelo.

\- NOOOOOOO...

[...]

El verdadero Sasuke se detuvo en campo abierto, alzó la cabeza alarmado.

\- Ese fue el grito de Sakura - reconoció el pelinegro sin dejar de preguntarse que le habría sucedido para dar tan fuerte grito.

\- Lección de lucha ninja número 2, genjutsu - la voz suave de la sensei tras él le explicó, el azabache no volteó, simplemente enderezó la espalda y oyó atentamente la explicación de la mayor - Es una forma de hipnotismo alucinatorio, Sakura ha caído en uno - informó la peliazul a unos metros tras el moreno.

\- Ella ha caído pero...- la peliazul lo miró atentamente, el símbolo Uchiha estampado en su espalda llamó su atención. El viento sopló balanceando el pelo de ambos morenos -...Yo no soy como ellos - declaró seguro y superior el pelinegro.

Hinata enmudeció, ¿esa era la conclusión que sacaba el pelinegro?

Ella frunció ligeramente el ceño por unos segundos.

Sus conclusiones sobre ese equipo hasta ahora...no fueron buenas.

\- Di eso cuando tengas la campana, Sasuke-kun - desafió la mayor y el Uchiha volteó con el ceño fruncido, el viento no dejaba de soplar.

En silencio los dos se encararon por instantes, ella no demostraba ningún temor o asombro por tener frente a ella el último Uchiha sobreviviente.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y sin esperar mas ni un segundo agarró con ambas manos shurikens en sus bolsillos, lanzó cuatro al mismo tiempo, Hinata saltó hacia otro lado esquivando sin esfuerzo alguno, el sonido de algo siendo cortado llegó al oído bien entrenado de la Hyuga.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

~ ¿Qué? ~ la ojiperla entonces se dio cuenta ~...Una trampa ~ dedujo cuando varios cuchillos salieron en disparada en dirección a ella, accionados por una cuerda que fue cortada por un shuriken de Sasuke.

Ella saltó hacia arriba y los cuchillos clavaron justo en el árbol que estaba tras ella segundos antes.

Apenas cayó al suelo abrió los ojos como platos al ver que el moreno hacía posición de manos, apenas pudo ver los sellos de Tigre y Caballo.

~ ¿Qué?...Un gennin no debería tener el chakra suficiente para realizar un ninjutsu de esa escala ~ pensó asombrada reconociendo la técnica.

\- ¡Técnica Bola de Fuego! - dijo el Uchiha inflando sus pulmones y soltando una enorme bola ardiente en dirección a ella.

Ella se puso en posición Hyuga y saliendo de su impresión inicial expulsó chakra por el cuerpo y giró sobre sus talones.

\- Ocho Trigramas Palma de Retorno al Cielo - gritó creando una semi-esfera de chakra blanco alrededor de ella, una barrera impenetrable que evadió el fuego como si no fuera nada, Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos.

~ Entonces ese es el nivel de un jounin ~ pensó el Uchiha asombrado al no reconocer tal técnica.

~ Al parecer el chico va enserio ~ pensó en simultaneo la Hyuga mientras su escudo empezaba a desvanecer.

Tan pronto la barrera desvaneció el gennin ya estaba sobre ella tratando de golpearla, Hinata se sobresaltó por unos segundos antes de ponerse en posición de defensa, lo vio sonreír de lado y quedó confundida hasta notar que él cambio la trayectoria de su mano en dirección a los cascabeles.

La Hyuga jadeó y saltó de inmediato hacia atrás tan pronto sintió que el azabache rozaba con la punta de los dedos el cascabel.

Ella debía reconocer que tenía un nível mas avanzado en comparación a los otros dos, pero...

Hinata se paralizó por unos segundos al sentir una presencia a la lejanía.

~ No puede ser, ¿acaso él agarró unos de los...?~ pensó alarmada y Sasuke frunció el ceño poniéndose a la defensiva al ver que ella hacía posición de manos.

Hinata sonrió suavemente y ladeó la cabeza.

\- Lección lucha ninja número 3: Ninjutsu, técnicas de sellos - dijo y Sasuke entonces se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía, frunció al mas el ceño.

\- Oye...¡Espera! - advirtió extendiendo la mano hacia la mayor pero ya fue tarde.

 **Puff.**

Lo último que vio fue su sonrisa inocente y luego el humo advirtiendo que había desaparecido otra vez.

\- Maldita sea...- maldijo el azabache al no verla mas por ninguna parte, ella había huido y había dejado la batalla ahí como si nada - Tsk...

[...]

Un rubio reía travieso mientras estaba listo para comer las cajas de almuerzo tan deliciosas frente a él.

Hinata lo observó parada sobre una enorme roca, ella suspiró.

~Justamente lo que pense, él había escapado ~

Y la deducción de la peliazul no era incorrecta, tan pronto había logrado escapar el rubio tomó las cajas de bento a las cuales sólo podría comer si lograba ganar un cascabel pero al parecer él quería intentar de otra forma, haciendo trampa y comiendo antes.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

Realmente, ninguno de ellos fue...como ella había esperado.

\- La prueba acabó - anunció la peliazul y Naruto quien estaba listo para dar el primer bocado se detuvo en seco.

El Uzumaki tragó grueso.


	5. Aprobados! Una inesperada celebración

.

.

.

Sakura y Naruto miraron asustados a la mujer que horas antes tenían una suave expresión en el rostro y ahora estaba sentada sobre la espalda de Sasuke Uchiha para retenerlo en el suelo y jalar su brazo hacia atrás.

El moreno la miraba simplemente furioso y trataba de salir de su agarre.

Habían recibido una paliza.

Y en estos momentos estaban así. Una pelirosa asustada, un rubio atado a un tronco por haber querido comer los bentos antes de tiempo y un furioso pelinegro con el rostro contra el suelo.

Con una sensei enojada por sus acciones.

\- ¿Crees que todo se resume en ti? - cuestionó la ojiperla al moreno, lo había paralizado cuando él trató de atacarla por el enfado de haber perdido por la que creyó ser una débil y frágil mujer.

La pelirosa dejó de verla con admiración y la vio con enfado por estar maltratando a su Sasuke-kun.

\- ¡Suelta a Sasuke-kun! - gritó alarmada la Haruno dando un paso al frente.

La Hyuga alzó la vista de inmediato. 

Sakura estaba aterrada, la bella mujer ahora la fusilaba con la mirada, dio un dos pasos atrás, Naruto no podía mas que sentir que su sangre se congelaba por dentro mientras estaba atado en ese poste.

Hinata no había esperado nada perfecto pero había guardado sus esperanzas de que ellos pudieran ver el objetivo de la prueba, infelizmente fue un completo fracaso. Ella había aumentado su expectativa en ellos demasiado pronto.

\- ¿Por qué creen que los ponemos en equipos? ¿Han pensado en eso? - preguntó seria y los tres ensancharon los ojos de golpe - Siquiera intentaron saber el motivo de esta prueba - reprendió la mayor.

Sasuke apretó los dientes, en verdad aun no podía creer en lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sakura la miró aprehensiva, pensando si decir lo que pensaba era la mejor idea o no.

\- Yo...había querido preguntar eso desde el principio - dijo dudosa ya que en verdad había encontrado extraña la prueba.

Hinata la encaró unos segundos.

\- Usen la cabeza...tres personas...en un equipo, ¿por qué creen que haríamos eso? - cuestionó hacia los tres, aunque miraba fijamente a la pelirosa.

Naruto por fin reaccionó saliendo de su estado de congelación.

\- AHH, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a saber por qué hay tres personas en el equipo? ¡No somos nosotros que hacemos las reglas! - retrucó el rubio, moviendo inquieto las piernas que era lo único que tenía libre además de la cabeza, el resto estaba perfectamente atado al tronco.

Hinata volteó a verlo y frunció el ceño.

Eran completamente diferente a lo que ella había esperado desde el principio, siquiera ella tuvo esa clases de problemas en su prueba gennin, los había comparado a esos tres con su propio equipo al ver tantas semejanzas de personalidad pero ahora veía que estaba muy equivocada.

Eran apenas tres niños que no tenían idea de lo que era ser un verdadero ninja.

\- Sakura-san, dime cuantos integrantes hay en el equipo - ordenó la peliazul y Sakura creyó muy obvia la pregunta.

\- Tres... - contestó de inmediato pero algo vacilante al desconfiar que podría ser una trampa. Hinata sonrió de lado.

\- Exacto...¿y con cuantos de ellos te preocupaste? Mientras tratabas de ayudar a uno no moviste un sólo dedo para ayudar a Naruto-kun quien estaba frente a tus ojos - dijo la ojiperla y Sakura ensanchó los ojos y luego miró al suelo apenada - Naruto-kun, solo te preocupaste por ti mismo - reprendió y el menor esquivó la mirada como si le acabaran de dar una bofetada - Y tú Sasuke-kun... - llamó la mayor y el menor frunció el ceño y apretó aun mas los dientes tratando de no aparentar estar avergonzado por el hecho de que estaba con el rostro contra el suelo y había sido derrotado fácilmente por esa mujer - Te crees el superior, trataste a los otros como un simple estorbo y pensaste que estaban por debajo de tus pies...¡Eres arrogante! - espetó con reproche. Sasuke quiso fusilarla con la mirada, cosa que obviamente no pudo hacer - ¿Entienden a donde quiero llegar? - preguntó como una madre que quería lo mejor para sus hijos - Todo se resume en un único objetivo... El trabajo en equipo - dijo con una expresión decepcionada por haber puesto demasiadas expectativas en ellos - Es obvio que deben entrenar sus habilidades individuales pero el trabajo en equipo es la clave.

Hinata sabía que la equivocada era ella, no porque ese equipo se parecía al suyo en la época gennin significaba que seria igual.

Los tres quedaron boquiabiertos, sin poder creer que la respuesta fuera tan simple.

Sakura tuvo un sobresalto al darse cuenta de algo.

\- Pero eran tres cascabeles, aunque trabajáramos en equipo solo dos podrían pasar y eso generaría un conflicto - puntuó la peligrosa.

Hinata la miró seria, pensando que al parecer no se había equivocado completamente, la chica era inteligente solo tenia un problema.

Estaba obsesionada con el chiquillo que tenia bajo ella.

\- Ese era el truco, hacer que se peleen entre ustedes, el objetivo del entrenamiento es ver quien es capaz de trabajar en equipo por un objetivo en común, olvidándose de los motivos personales. Pero si ustedes actúan por su cuenta propia ignorando a los demás miembros, están arriesgando la vida de sus propios compañeros y poniendo en riesgo la misión, por ejemplo... - a una velocidad abrumadora la ojiperla sacó un kunai de su bolso de armas y lo puso contra el cuello de Sasuke - Sakura-san mata a Naruto-kun o él muere - dijo refiriéndose al Uchiha. Sasuke contuvo el aliento. Naruto se congeló, luego miró aterrado a la ojijade, temiendo por su vida. Sakura jamas estuvo frente a un dilema tan grande como ese, hasta ahora su máximo problema era que perfume usar o como arreglar su pelo, sus piernas temblaron y ella casi entró en colapso al tener que eligir al amor de su vida o a quitar la vida de alguien. Hinata vio satisfecha el hecho de que la pelirosa había dudado en matar al rubio - Pueden encontrarse con situaciones así, en la que abandonar a un compañero que puede ser tomado como rehén, es la muerte segura de todos - dijo seria la mayor guardando el kunai.

El Uchiha sintió que por fin podía respirar, esa mujer era completamente lo contrario a lo que había esperado.

Naruto suspiró aliviado y Sakura también, había sido sólo un ejemplo.

\- Eso fue tétrico - dijo la pelirosa volviendo a respirar con normalidad, ¡qué susto había recibido!

Hinata se levantó de sobre el Uchiha que de inmediato se levantó del suelo, el pelinegro sacudió su ropa y puso las manos en los bolsillos como si nada hubiera pasado y su dignidad siguiera intacta, caminó hasta sus compañeros y miró a la espalda de la Hyuga que miraba atentamente un piedra frente al campo de entrenamiento.

\- La vida de un shinobi le obliga jugarse la vida todos los días - declaró la Hyuga encarando sin expresión alguna la piedra frente a ella - Fíjense, aquí está grabado el nombre de todos los que fueron considerados héroes para la aldea...todos era shinobis - esclareció la sensei.

Naruto sonrió entusiasmado.

\- Eso es genial, algún día mi nombre estará grabado en esa piedra denlo por hecho, ¡dattebayo! - gritó el rubio y Sakura lo miró con tristeza en la mirada. Sasuke no demostró ni un sentimiento.

\- Naruto esos son tipos diferente de héroes...- dijo la pelirosa y Naruto aun así siguió sonriendo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué tipo? ¿Qué tipo? - preguntó exigente y emocionado el rubio.

\- Son los que murieron en batalla...se sacrificaron por la misión - murmuró la pelirosa y Naruto quedó por fin quieto atado al poste.

La mirada azul recayó en el suelo, enmudecido.

\- Esto es una lápida,.Todos mis amigos mas cercanos están aquí - confesó Hinata dejando el ambiente aun mas helado que el viento que soplaba, Sakura miró con pena a la sensei, Naruto la miró con tristeza y Sasuke otra vez sentía completamente lo opuesto.

¿Si estaban ahí como podía tener esa sonrisa tan suave?La Hyuga dejó de observar la lapide y miró a sus estudiantes.

\- Está bien, les daré otra oportunidad - los tres la miraron de inmediato - Tienen tres horas para poder encontrar la manera de sacarme los cascabeles. Coman su almuerzo...excepto tu Naruto-kun - el rubio la miró alarmado - Recuerda que trataste de robar el almuerzo antes de conseguir los cascabeles, considera-los tu castigo - dijo y sonrió pero su sonrisa ahora no transmitía tranquilidad, daba miedo.

De ahora en adelante Sasuke pensaría dos veces antes de sacar una conclusión precipitada, Sakura analizaría las cosas mas profundamente y Naruto no trataría de hacerla enfadar jamás.

[...]

Hinata observaba desde un árbol a distancia segura, su byakugan estaba activado.

\- Siento algo de pena por dejarlo sin comer y haberlos puesto bajo tanta presión - dijo algo entristecida pero sabía que era algo necesario, sus personalidades imaturas la habían llevado a tal extremo.

\- ¿Crees que pasaran? - preguntó el peliplata que estaba observando desde el día anterior todos los pasos de ese equipo. Hinata no volteó a verlo por estar muy concentrada en ellos. Ella contuvo las ganas de suspirar.

\- La verdad...es que no estoy segura ahora, pensé que quizás hubiera pasado lo mismo que en mi equipo pero me equivoque, aunque si no mal lo recuerdo es exactamente lo que sucedió con ustedes ¿verdad? - dijo divertida hacia el peliplata refiriéndose al equipo del Hatake, él sonrió de lado por unos instantes. Kakashi puso una expresión melancólica al igual que ella, la diversión se había evaporado - La chica tiene un buen intelecto, he visto su historial académico, seria una excelente ninja pero...- ella no terminó su frase.

\- No la empieces a consentir Hinata, niñas como ella están mas interesadas en el amor que en crecer como ninja - contestó el peliplata sin ánimos mirando atentamente a la pelirosa.

Hinata soltó una risa suave y él no pudo evitar perderse en ese sonido.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno, no puedo culparla, yo también estaba enamorada a su edad - dijo nostálgica, el Hatake frunció el ceño, sabía bien a quien se refería, luego se encogió de hombros - Pero tú estás mas interesado en Naruto-kun ¿verdad? - preguntó cambiando de tema la ojiperla, el Hatake miró hacia los tres gennins otra vez - Kushina-san estaría muy contenta de saber que su hijo es exactamente como había deseado, igual a **"él"**. Ha crecido bien - comentó recordando la entusiasmada presentación del Uzumaki. Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara.

\- No puedo contradecirte en eso. Me sorprende que de todo lo que podía desear él sueña ser Hokage, tal como ellos - dijo divertido, la vio poner una mueca triste y sabía que estaba por preguntar algo - Sabes que no podemos decirle - dijo serio aunque también desearía poder hacerlo - Aun no está listo - aseguró el Hatake, la ojiperla suspiró resignada a las ordenes de su superior.

Después de minutos ella parpadeó sorprendida.

¿En verdad estaba viendo eso?

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó el Hatake curioso por su cambio de expresión.

\- Ese chico...Sasuke Uchiha, al parecer me equivoque con él - dijo al ver que era él el primero en ofrecer el obento al rubio hambriento, ella volteó a verlo sin deshacer su sonrisa contenta - Nos vemos Kakashi-sensei, tengo a un equipo que aprobar.

[...]

El rubio contento abrió la boca grandemente cuando Sakura con mucho esfuerzo le ofreció un poco de arroz a causa del incentivo de Sasuke, pero justo cuando él tragó los cielos oscurecieron.

Los tres gennins se alarmaron cuando vieron aparecer a la sensei frente a ellos de la nada.

La mujer los miraba desde arriba de brazos cruzados y sobre ellos un cielo lleno de nubes y rayos dejaba la escena aun mas dramática.

\- Les he dicho que Naruto-kun no podía comer - recordó la mayor y su byakugan activó.

Los tres jadearon, en verdad no parecía nada a la serenidad de la noche que habían conocido ayer. Era como una tormenta nocturna.

Sakura temblaba en su lugar completamente aterrada al igual que Naruto, Sasuke apretaba los dientes y fruncía el ceño listo para atacar si fuera necesario.

\- Pe-Pero tu dijiste que...- el rubio murmuraba aterrado, su corazón amenazaba con salir en disparada por su boca.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - cuestionó ella sin alzar la voz pero poniendo aun mas presión sobre el Uzumaki.

\- ¡Tú nos dijiste que eramos un equipo! - contestó el rubio y Hinata sonrió internamente - Y es-es por eso que Sakura-chan ella.. - el rubio miró de reojo a la pelirosa que miraba alarmada a su sensei.

\- Nosotros estamos juntos en este equipo - dijo el Uchiha captando la completa atención de la ojiperla - Y sufriremos las consecuencias juntos - desafió a la Hyuga completamente determinado, demostrando que no le tenía miedo alguno.

Hinata realmente no había esperado un cambio de actitud tan rápido de ese moreno, de arrogante al responsable de que el equipo decidiera unirse, realmente un cambio drástico.

No pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa ladina, que sólo el moreno pudo notar, Sasuke la miró confundido.

\- Sí, así es, somos un equipo - dijo también contagiada la pelirosa y entonces los cielos por fin pudieron brillar.

Las nubes se despejaron y el sol volvió a aparecer.

Los tres abrieron los ojos como platos a la sonrisa que les regalo la mayor. Demasiado brillante y suave al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Han pasado! Felicitaciones, ya pueden considerase verdaderos gennins - dijo contenta por sus logros, un poco mas y daría saltitos de alegría por la emoción pero se contuvo.

Ellos jadearon sorprendidos.

\- Espera, pero tú dijiste que... - la Haruno estaba confundida - Hemos roto las reglas, ¿por qué hemos pasado entonces? - interrogó la pelirosa.

Hinata dejó de sonreír por la pregunta de la Haruno, su expresión de contenta pasó a la melancólica, la peliazul dirigió su mirada al un bonito día.

\- Un ninja debe aprender que...los que rompen las reglas son considerados... escoria - dijo y los tres se tensaron por la afirmación.

 _"- Me alegro por ti Hinata-chan, pero cuando lo hagas, no te olvides de trabajar en equipo, y siempre ve por el equipo primero. No te preocupes en romper una regla o dos - él rió rascando su cabeza y luego se puso serio - Porque los que abandonan a sus amigos..."_

\- Pero los que abandonan a sus amigos... son peor que la basura - dijo con pesadez en la voz sin dejar de mirar al cielo, no había planeado tener que decir esa frase pero ella creía que era una sabiduría que debía ser pasada para todo los gennins, fue gracias a "él" que ella logró hacerse una ninja. Recordarlo no era doloroso cuando se trataba de buenos momentos.

 _"- ¿De acuerdo? - cuestionó el Uchiha con la mejilla lastimada donde llevaba una gasa, siempre venía lleno de herida por lo desastrado que era. La peliazul de tan sólo 7 años lo miró aprensiva por unos segundos y luego sonrió tiernamente mirando al suelo._

 _\- S-sí - contestó con el puño cerrado en el pecho y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas al chico que le sonreía brillantemente como siempre lo hacía"_

Hinata sonrió al recordar tal cosa.

Desde una distancia segura Kakashi sonrió con tristeza bajo la máscara al oír la la lección que él también había aprendido de la peor manera. Él suspiró sin deshacer la sonrisa, Hinata siempre había tenido una gran capacidad de aprender bien lo que le era enseñado.

Cuando los gennins por fin entendieron a lo que se refería no pudieron evitar alegrarse.

Sakura abrió una enorme sonrisa aliviada. Naruto casi lloró de alegría completamente emocionado y Sasuke sólo dio una sonrisa de lado satisfecha.

¡Ellos habían pasado!

Hinata sonrió al notar la animación de los menores, parpadeó al notar las heridas imperceptibles que habían tenido en medio al entrenamiento, hasta la pelirosa que no había luchado tenía uno que otro rasguño.

\- Etto...- los tres parpadearon al ver a la adulta acercándose a ellos, ella puso la mano en el bolsillo y sacó algo.

Naruto fue desatado, aturdidos sólo siguieron los movimientos de la mayor sin perder ensanchó los ojos, el rubor inundó su mejilla cuando ella empezó a pasar una pomada en sus heridas .

\- Siento haberlos asustado tanto, pero era la mejor manera de hacer que entendieran - dijo excusando su cambio de personalidad tan drástico - Y siento haberte dejado sin comer Naruto-kun, debe haber sido duro para ti ¿verdad? - dijo tan maternal que el rubio casi lloró exageradamente conmovido por ver que lo entendía.

\- Hn, hn - él asintió varias veces y ella rió suavemente, la pelirosa sintió una gotita resbalar su mejilla y hizo una mueca al ver la exageración del rubio. De pronto vio que la peliazul se acercaba con la misma intención de sanar sus pequeñas marcas, Sakura la miró confundida pero muy interesada que era lo que tenía en manos.

\- Es un ungüento, tiene propiedades curativas, los preparo yo misma con hierbas medicinales cultivadas en mi clan, si quieres puedo enseñarte como hacerlos por si necesitas - aseguró la ojiperla y la pelirosa tuvo un el brillo de fascinación de regreso en sus ojos jades al admirarla.

\- Me encantaría - declaró la pelirosa sonriendo contenta mientras sentía a la mano suave de la mayor pasando por su mejilla y curando las heridas de ésta. Eran casi como una madre, aunque una muy joven, quizás hermana mayor era una mejor comparación.

\- Lamento el haberte puesto en un dilema tan fuerte en tu primera vez Sakura-san - dijo aprehensiva y la pelirosa negó, aunque no le había gustado el hecho de que sensei había amenazado la vida de su Sasuke-kun había entendido que era para darles una lección.

Entonces llegó el turno de Sasuke.

\- No lo necesito - dijo negando ser atendido y conservando su dignidad. El moreno estaba por levantarse pero la mayor se agachó frente a él y lo tomó del mentón. Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos. Ella rápidamente giró un poco su rostro y analizó su cuello, la ojiperla había sentido que el menor se había movido un poco de lugar cuando le puso el kunai en el cuello y eso hizo que él se cortará superficialmente, hubiera deseado no agarrar un kunai con filo pero si lo hacía el menor se daria cuenta de que era una farsa.

\- Lamento esto Sasuke-kun - dijo sincera ya que el Uchiha era el que mas había sufrido en sus manos. Había paralizado sus puntos de chakra del brazo izquierdo, retenido contra el piso, mientras se sentaba sobre él para que éste no escapara, ella se sonrojó apenada - También lamento el haberme sentado sobre ti y amenazado tu vida - dijo y contuvo las ganas de jugar con sus dedos ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas pasando la pomada en el cuello del moreno, eran sus primeros estudiantes y la verdad no sabía si lo había hecho de la forma correcta, pero agradecía que todo había salido bien.

El Uchiha se mantenía boquiabierto y completamente estático, aunque las ganas de alejarse recorrían su espalda se obligó a permanecer quieto, no actuaría otra vez como si ella pudiera asustarlo, esa corriente eléctrica recorriendo sus venas no eran nada, se decía él, sólo una incomoda sensación, nada para tener que actuar asustado. La miró de reojo.

\- Hmpf - él apenas dio señal de reconocimiento por lo que ella dijo, su dignidad se había reducido en el momento que ella lo noqueó de dos movimientos; 1º cerrar sus puntos y 2º enviarlo al suelo.

Sasuke dejó escapar una expresión incrédula al ver el rostro de ella en una suave sonrisa, muy concentrada en su herida, la imagen de su madre tratando con una pomada sus quemaduras después de un arduo entrenamiento pasó por su mente.

Hinata dejó de tratar su cuello y trató su rostro al igual que hizo con los demás, Sasuke retrocedió y arrancó el ungüento de sus manos.

\- Te he dicho que no necesito ayuda, puedo hacerlo solo - dijo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y ella parpadeó, los otros dos genins estaban enfocados en celebrar de forma animada el hecho de que habían pasado, Sakura increíblemente se había dejado levar por el entusiamo del rubio y por eso ahora ignoraba lo que sucedía entre los dos morenos.

La Hyuga rió divertida y el moreno frunció el ceño tratando de entender la gracia.

\- Como digas Sasuke-kun - dijo divertida y se levantó - Igual de orgulloso que él - susurró misteriosa y el moreno apenas logró oír lo que dijo.

Sasuke la miró sin entender, ¿a quien se refería?

* * *

Los tres ya se habían retirado.

Ella miró la piedras con forma de piramide donde los nombres de los héroes caídos en batalla se encontraban.

\- Has usado su frase también ¿verdad? - la voz de Kakashi la hubiera sobresaltado si no fuera por que sintió su presencia llegando.

\- Fueron sabias enseñanzas, creo que es algo que deberían enseñarles a todos los ninjas apenas entren a la academia - ella suspiró - Si él estuviera aquí me preguntó si se hubiera molestado en que robe su frase - dijo melancólica mientras el Hatake se ponía al lado de ella para admirar la misma piedra, hace mucho tiempo en ese mismo lugar era donde ellos se habían conocido, de una muy triste forma.

\- No lo creo, además yo hubiera hecho lo mismo - confesó le mayor, las manos estaban en su bolsillo y su libro estaba guardado, era el único lugar donde no sacaba su preciado dejó de mirar la lapide y le sonrió.

\- Etto... ¿Cómo me fue? - preguntó queriendo saber la opinión de su senpai - Crees que...¿me pase un poco? - dijo algo cohibida esquivando la mirada con las mejillas ruborizadas ya que había amenazado la vida de aquel Uchiha, quizás debía disculparse con el pequeño otra vez.

Kakashi rió.

\- Creo que se lo mereció, alguien tiene que poner al mocoso en su lugar - dijo y ella sonrió agradecida, Kakashi esquivó la mirada hacia otro lugar por unos instantes y volvió a mirarla decidido - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a celebrar en alguna parte? - ella lo miró sin entender - Ya sabes el hecho de que te hiciste sensei y en tu primer intento tu equipo pasó - esclareció y ella tuvo un momento de claridad, la peliazul quedó boquiabierta.

\- Kakashi-sensei...tienes toda la razón ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? - el peliplata la miró expectante y con el corazón retumbando fuertemente - De esa forma podemos hacer un lazo mas fuerte y conocernos mejor - el mayor ensanchó los ojos ante la declaración, un leve tinte se aposó de sus mejillas aunque la máscara lo ocultó, sonrió bajo la máscara y se rascó la cabeza, ella hizo una reverencia - Gracias Kakashi-sensei, te debo mucho - dijo y se levantó con una sonrisa renovada - Iré a buscarlos - Kakashi parpadeó confundido.

~ ¿Buscarlos? ~ se preguntó y de pronto la vio salir a toda velocidad.

\- ¡Nos vemos Kakashi-sensei! - gritó corriendo la peliazul y el Hatake sintió una gota resbalando su sien al comprender que ella se refería a celebrar con sus estudiantes.

Él suspiró derrotado y agachó la cabeza, la Hyuga otra vez no se daba cuenta de que la estaba llamando a una cita. Con esa tentativa ya iban 3 en esa semana y tan sólo era martes.

[...]

Hinata los buscó por la aldea.

Subió sobre el techo de una casa y activó el byakugan, buscando con la mirada a sus estudiantes, completamente enfocada en su labor.

A los lejos dentro de una reconoció el sistema de chakra de la Haruno, sonrió emocionada por haberla encontrado pero luego quedó estática al darse cuenta de que estaba celebrando con alguien mas, su familia.

Parpadeó, no podía interrumpirlos, no parecía correcto.

Se sintió un poco desanimada pero renovó sus ánimos al recordar al rubio y al azabache, los buscó con la mirada.

Dio un paso al frente al encontrar el chakra del rubio, pero otra vez quedó estática al notar que el Uzumaki estaba sentado dentro del Ichiraku ramen junto a alguien que ella reconoció ser Iruka.

Suspiró resignada y dio la medía vuelta, no tenía caso sacarlos de su celebración, quizás celebraría con ellos otro día y entonces crearía fuertes lazos con su equipo, estaba decidida a ello.

Pero por ahora ella saltó sobre los techos en dirección a los campos de entrenamiento, no tenía nada que hacer por el momento.

* * *

Ya era de noche.

El clima era fresco y el cielo estaba completamente despejado dejando visible las infinitas estrellas brillando alrededor de una luna menguante.

La brisa meció los árboles del campo de entrenamiento donde ahora se encontraba Sasuke, acababa de llegar con la única intención de admirar el local donde había acabado de pasar la primer prueba como verdadero ninja.

Estaba un paso mas adelante hacia su objetivo.

\- ¡HAA! ¡HAA! - el moreno parpadeó al oír gritos de combate, al parecer alguien estaba entrenando.

Miró a todos lados en busca del responsable del sonido, no encontró nada pero los sonidos de madera siendo golpeada siguieron. Se metió entre los árboles y después de seguir el sonido la encontró.

Su sensei estaba entrenando , no llevaba el chaleco táctico su uniforme había cambiado a una camisa lilas de cuello alto y sin mangas pero aun llevaba esa venda en el brazo, no podía verla bien, el pelo de ella se mezclaba perfectamente con la noche y su ropa se camuflaría casi completamente no fuera por la tenue iluminación.

De pronto ella desapareció.

El moreno parpadeó, siquiera había podido ver que clase de entrenamiento hacía ella, justo cuando le interesaba descubrir cuales eran sus técnicas de combate, ya que la peliazul no había dicho nada sobre sus habilidades y había mostrado muy poco en batalla, ellos siquiera fueron un reto para ella.

\- Recuerdo que también vine a los campos de entrenamiento después de haber pasado...- Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer su voz. Se volteó sobresaltado y dio un un paso atrás, la Hyuga salía de las sombras pero no lo miraba a él , sino a un lugar lejano - Aunque fue por una razón diferente - dijo esquivando los ojos hacia un lado y sonrojándose al recordar porque venia a ese campo de entrenamiento, el menor pudo notar su sonrojo cuando ella se puso bajo la luz, completamente al descubierto.

Sasuke arqueó la ceja, ¿qué estaba pensando ella para estar sonrojándose?

Esa mujer se sonrojaba bastante, no podía decir que le quedaba mal ese rubor al contrario la hacia ver aún mejor pero no era lo que al Uchiha le interesaba.

Los dos cruzaron miradas.

Ella lo miró fijamente. Sintió una profunda tristeza por el muchacho, no había ido a buscarlo pensando que quizás también estaba celebrando con alguien mas, pero se equivocó.

Naruto estaba celebrando con Iruka y Sakura con su familia que la cuidaba, pero ese chico no, él estaba solo.

Sasuke encaraba esas perlas negándose a perder la batalla de miradas que sólo él imaginaba que ocurría.

Ella fue la primera en cortar el contacto al darse vuelta y dar un paso para retirarse.

\- Vamos - ordenó sin exigencia y el moreno no demostró exteriormente su confusión.

\- ¿A donde? - preguntó no porque fuera a obedecerla sino porque simple curiosidad, puso las manos en los bolsillos y dio un paso para retirarse de igual forma. No tenia nada que hacer ahí a decir verdad.

De pronto todo ocurrió en cámara lenta.

Hinata se detuvo, giró y extendió la mano. Sasuke alarmado dio un paso atrás pero no lo suficiente para alejarse de la mano de ella.

Él abrió los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta de que la ojiperla le había picado con el dedo índice la banda ninja en su frente.

La imagen de su hermano mayor pasó de forma fugaz por su mente al ver tal acción. El pelinegro quedó perplejo y su boca se entreabrió sintiendo como todo congelaba a su alrededor.

La mayor le sonrió aun con el brazo extendido y tocando con el dedo índice su protector ninja.

\- A celebrar obviamente - aclaró como si fuera obvio y bajó el brazo.

El tiempo se congeló por lo que para Sasuke pareció una eternidad, no se oía nada a parte del sonido de las cigarras. 

Entonces él entendió que se refería al hecho de haber pasado en la prueba y convertirse en gennins, la acción de ella no fue igual a la de su hermano solo le había querido señalar la banda ninja para que entendiera a que se refería.

Hinata le dio la espalda otra vez.

Sasuke siguió atónito por unos instantes.

Esa mujer le había hecho recordar a Mikoto y a Itachi, no solo por su personalidad sino por esas simples acciones que para él tenían mucho significado en el pasado.

Le había causado una verdadera tempestad interna que él prefería ignorar. No le agradaba la sensación, era tan tormentoso.

\- ¿Por qué debería ir contigo?...No estoy interesado en celebrar - gruñó, ella no vio como el menor esquivó la mirada hacia un lado al imaginar como podría haber sido si su familia estuviera con vida, quizás ahora estaria celebrando con ellos, pero la realidad era distinta a eso.

\- Pues ...por que soy tu sensei Sasuke-kun . Deberias dejar de mirarme con tanta desconfianza...después de todo soy la que te guiara para que te hagas mas fuerte, una hora tendrás que confiar en mi ¿sabes? - dijo sin mirarlo y se retiró entre los árboles.

El moreno seguía ahí con las manos en los bolsillos mirando al suelo. Repasando mentalmente cada palabra dicha por ó.

\- ¿Cuándo nos enseñarás que técnicas usan en tu clan?

Hinata parpadeó al oír la voz del menor que acababa de alcanzarla al salir del bosque.

Ella sonrió mirando de reojo al impasible muchacho que tenía la vista al frente, sin detener sus pasos ella lo miró sin abandonar la sonrisa.

\- Lo haré a su debido tiempo, no hay que apresurarnos, además muchas de las técnicas serían inútiles para ustedes ya que no podrían realizarlas ... - el gennin la miró interesado - Es necesario nacer con el byakugan para poder hacerlas, un doujutsu que ustedes claramente no tienen - puntuó divertida.

Sasuke asimiló lo que dijo y cuando por fin después de minutos sumergido en pensamientos decidió hablar fue interrumpido.

Hinata se había detenido y Sasuke automáticamente la imitó. 

\- Llegamos - dijo con una sonrisa quitando la atención d ese tema. Sasuke siguió su mirada. Frunció ligeramente el ceño de forma confundida.

\- ¿Una tienda de té?

Ella asintió y entró haciendo un lado la cortina en la puerta con el kanji restaurante y café tradicional.

\- Es un lugar tranquilo...me parece perfecto - dijo al entrar y buscar una mesa con la mirada, Sasuke arqueó ceja.

\- Los lugares tranquilos no son para celebrar - puntuó el moreno como si fuera algo obvio, encontrando extraña toda la situación.

~ No que me interese celebrar de cualquier forma ~ pensó el moreno encogiéndose de hombros, la vio dirigirse al balcón ~ Mujer rara ~ pensó el Uchiha mientras la seguía y luego apartaba la silla para sentarse al lado de ella.

Ella miró al cantinero .

\- Pues me parece que es un lugar que congenia mucho contigo - dijo leyendo el menu en sus manos.

Sasuke parpadeó.

Abrió la boca para preguntar que quiso decir pero el mesero llegó para tomar los pedidos.

Hinata miró al funcionario con una sonrisa suave.

\- Una docena de onigiris de Okaka y tomate, y dos tazas de té onegai - pidió al chico que asintió después de anotar la orden, salió sin notar a un gennin estático al oír el pedido de la mayor.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y puso los codos en la mesa.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - gruñó hacia ella y la ojiperla parpadeó y volteó el rostro para ver al chico sentado a su lado - ¿Cómo sabes que esos son...mis favoritos? - preguntó con una mirada desconfiada.

¿Acaso estaría investigándolo? ¿Habría ella investigado a Naruto y Sakura también? Si fuera ese el caso, sentiría que invadía un espacio personal y eso no le agradó para nada.

Ella sonrió suavemente.

\- ¿Hay algo mal en que lo sepa? Si quieres puedes pedir otra cosa - sugirió la ojiperla con una mirada comprensiva y el menor la fusiló con la mirada como si tratara de extraer todas las respuestas.

\- Ese no es el punto - declaró el menor, Hinata hizo una expresión perdida.

 _" - Nii-san ¿quien es ella? - preguntó una voz infantil y enfadada a los dos ANBUS que se encontraban frente a él._

 _Acababan de abrir la puerta corrediza de la casa del patriarca Uchiha, Hinata venía acompañando a Itachi quien estaba aun sosteniendo la puerta, tan sólo con la intención de hablar con Fugaku Uchiha._

 _Itachi y Hinata no llevaban el uniforme en ese momento, los dos miraron al pequeño que tenía un puchero enorme y el ceño fruncido aferrándose a la pierna de Itachi y mirando a la peliazul como una amenaza, como si le fuera arrebatar a su preciado hermano._

 _Ambos no pudieron evitar reír divertidos por la expresión del menor, a Hinata le hizo recordar a su hermanita quien tenía la misma edad del azabache celoso._

 _Sasuke no le encontró lo gracioso a la situación, su hermano le había negado ir a entrenar ese día (otra vez) pero venía sonriendo junto a otra persona, como si ya no era suficiente que Shisui se lo llevará cada vez que podía._

 _Hinata detuvo gradualmente su risa y miró al pequeño, le sonrió maternal junto a Itachi que también miraba a su hermano._

 _\- Está es mi superior Hinata-san - dijo el mayor y luego miró a la peliazul y señaló a su hermano - Hinata-senchou, este es mi otouto Sasuke Uchiha - presentó Itachi y la ojiperla aun miraba al pequeño._

 _La Hyuga dejó pasar tan sólo por esta vez el hecho que la había llamado Senchou (capitán), ella le había dijo millares de veces que no era necesario que la llamará así tan sólo por que ella estaba un año mas que él en las fuerzas ANBU, pero era demasiado educado y nunca se le iba la costumbre al moreno, por eso, por ahora no le dijo nada tan sólo se acuclilló frente al menor y sonrió._

 _\- Es un placer...Sasuke-kun - dijo suavemente la peliazul y por alguna razón el menor se tensó, la miró estático por unos segundos antes de voltear el rostro ocultando un ligero rubor en su mejilla._

 _\- Humpf - bufó con el ceño fruncido y la peliazul sintió una flecha atravesando su orgullo Hyuga, sonrió apenada y una gota resbaló por su mejilla._

 _~ Al parecer no le agrade ~ pensó sin dejar de sonreír agotada._

 _\- ¡Sasuke! - reprendió sin alzar la voz Itachi. Sasuke miró al suelo negando pedir disculpas._

 _Hinata se levantó y negó con la cabeza._

 _\- No hay problema Itachi-kun - tranquilizó la peliazul pero antes de que el chico pudiera contestar la voz de una mujer llegó a los oídos los tres._

 _\- Hinata-chan_ ¿ _eres tú? - preguntó Mikoto Uchiha apareciendo en el hall con un paño de cocina en manos, la mencionada parpadeó antes de reconocerla._

 _La ojiperla volteó completamente hacia la mayor y hizo una educada reverencia, Sasuke seguía aferrado a su hermano mirando aun desconfiado a la chica._

 _\- Es un gusto verla nuevamente Mikoto-sama - pronunció a la mujer que tan sólo había visto dos veces, una de pequeña ya que era amiga de su madre y otra en una reunión entre clanes, podría decirse que la mayor veía en ella la viva imagen de su madre, Mikoto movió la mano libre despreocupada._

 _\- No es necesario que seas tan formal conmigo - dijo riendo divertida la mayor mientras Hinata volvía a la posición inicial. Hinata abrió los ojos como platos cuando rápidamente la Uchiha se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano jalándola hacia adentro - Ven, pasa pasa...Estaba a punto de terminar la cena - dijo sonriendo Mikoto mientras llevaba a la peliazul hacia adentro, Sasuke y Itachi cruzaron miradas y luego las siguieron - Bueno no diría que es realmente una cena, ya que son apenas onigiris de Okaka y tomates - dijo riendo apenada y Hinata aun la miraba algo sorprendida sin poder tomar aliento - Son los favoritos de Sasuke-kun, no sabes como estuvo rogando la semana entera que los preparará - confesó antes de detenerse frente a la puerta de la cocina._

 _\- ¡Oe Kaa-san! - mientras volvía a tomar aliento Hinata oyó la voz avergonzada del mencionado reprochando a su madre, no pudo evitar reír ligeramente y mirar al chico que venía junto a su hermano mayor, Sasuke cruzó miradas con ella antes de voltear nuevamente la cabeza - Humpf ...- y otra vez volvió a bufar algo molesto._

 _Hinata sonrió herida._

 _~ Me odia ~ pensó la peliazul antes de recordar el porque estaba ahí._

 _Mikoto reía divertida entrando a la cocina._

 _\- Pero si es verdad - dijo sonriendo y la voz de la menor la detuvo._

 _\- Etto, Mikoto-sama, lamento las molestias y agradezco la oferta pero debo hablar con Fugaku-sama por órdenes del Hokage-sama - dijo inclinando hacia el frente la cabeza._

 _Mikoto cambio la expresión aunque ninguno de los presentes lo notó ya que estaba de espaldas a ellos, se volteó con una sonrisa forzada ya que imaginaba de que asunto se trataba._

 _\- Oh es una pena, quizás para la próxima_ ¿ _verdad? - Hinata asintió aunque no prometió nada sin embargo, Sasuke las miraba confundido mientras Itachi las miraba de reojo - Pasa él se encuentra en la habitación a la derecha, es su escritorio - esclareció volviendo a caminar a la cocina._

 _\- Le agradezco - repitió la peliazul antes de mirar a Itachi - Gracias por traerme - agradeció ella y Itachi estaba a punto de decir algo no fuera por el menor que le tomaba la mano, Hinata volteaba al pasillo para ir al local indicado._

 _\- Nii-san, me contarás hoy como fue tu...- ella no oyó la frase completa pero logró ver por el rabillo del ojo la sonrisa del pequeño antes de ir hacia el pasillo al fondo. Fue la última sonrisa que vio en el rostro inocente de Sasuke Uchiha._

 _Cuando estuvo frente a Fugaku le pasó el mensaje de parte del Hokage, había venido con ropas casuales y no de forma disimulada para no levantar la sospecha de que era una ANBU que estaba invadiendo el complejo Uchiha, aunque era buena en el tema de infiltración aun no era lo suficiente para pasar desapercibida por cientos de guardias Uchihas, si la veían pesarían que el Hokage envió a un ANBU con intenciones sospechosas y eso sólo aumentarían la tensión entre los Uchihas y el Hokage y su consejo, aunque esa disputa no era algo que entraba de conocimiento de Hinata, ella ignoraba que posible guerra estuviera a punto de ocurrir._

 _[...]_

 _Meses después._

 _Vivía ocupada, no era novedad, no volvió a encontrarse con la familia Uchiha en mucho tiempo hasta ahora._

 _\- Nos llaman para revisar el complejo Uchiha - anunció serio su superior._

 _Hinata quien ya llevaba el traje ANBU miró preocupada a Kakashi quien sostenía la puerta de la habitación del cuartel._

 _-_ ¿ _De qué se trata Kakashi-senpai? - cuestionó al ver su único ojo visible con una mirada desolada._

 _Él mantuvo silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad._

 _\- Tendrás que verlo...- dijo misterioso con algo de esfuerzo antes de darle la espalda para retirarse, Hinata quedó aun mas preocupada, el peliplata se detuvo - ...Hinata...sólo recuerda mantener la calma - recordó el Hatake dejando a la peliazul en un peor estado._

 _Antes de seguirlo ella trató de calmar su acelerado corazón que no tenía una buena premonición, por alguna razón estaba interiormente ansiosa por mas que se había encontrado en muchas misiones altamente peligrosas jamás se sintió tan angustiada._

 _Cuando llegó al local entendió que su corazonada trataba de advertir._

 _Sangre._

 _Sangre por todas partes._

 _No había un alma viva._

 _Cientos de aldeanos y shinobis Uchihas tirados en el suelo con kunais, shurikens y cortes profundos por todo el cuerpo._

 _La escena era un verdadero cuadro de color carmesí, una verdadera masacre en un día de luna llena._

 _\- ¡Byakugan! - dijo sobre saltando sobre los techos del complejo Uchiha pasando por Kakashi._

 _\- Oe,_ _espera ¡Hinata! - llamó el peliplata pero ella no lo oyó, miraba a todas partes, tenía la esperanza, de que al menos un alma, aunque fuera una sola persona estuviera viva,_ ¿ _donde estaba Itachi?_ ¿ _Estaría bien? No lo había visto ese día,_ ¿ _cómo reaccionaría al encontrarse en tal escena?_

 _Seguramente se desolaría, aun mas su hermano también habría sido victima. Ella se detuvo en seco._

 _Entre todo los cuerpos sin chakra había tan sólo un cuerpo que mantenía un débil chakra activó._

 _Ella jadeó, y volvió a correr por los techos aun mas deprisa al reconocer el individuo. Saltó al suelo y no sintió que Kakashi ya la había alcanzado, el peliplata se detuvo sobre un poste._

 _Hinata se acuclilló frente al menor._

 _\- Sasuke-kun - murmuró entre el alivio y la desesperación la chica, aun así mantuvo la calma lo mas que pudo._

 _-_ ¿ _Está vivo? - cuestionó el Hatake preocupado por el estado del chico, ella volteó hacia arriba, los dos cruzaron miradas aun con las máscaras en el rostro._

 _\- Sí,_ ¿ _qué fue lo que sucedió Kakashi-senpai? - preguntó en un hilo de voz mirando a todos lados._

 _Kakashi otra vez mantuvo silencio._

 _\- Itachi masacró a su clan..._

 _Hinata abrió los ojos como platos."_

Después de eso sólo se había encontrado con Sasuke de niño muy pocas veces ya que desde ese día las misiones sólo incrementaban para ella, aun así jamas había olvidado la última vez que lo había visto riendo inocente, y cuando lo encontró ahora nuevamente podía entender el cambio drástico en su personalidad, al igual que su ambición de ir tras Itachi en busca de venganza, pero no había que confundir, Hinata jamás dijo que su camino era el correcto.

Al parecer el Uchiha no la recordaba, era comprensible, en aquella época ella tenía el pelo mas largo y un rostro aun mas infantil sin tomar en cuenta su ropa era completamente distinta, además de que lo más probable era que el menor no quisiera recordar los momentos antes de la masacre, y ella tampoco le obligaría a hacerlo por eso no le diría nada.

Hinata le sonrió y él achicó los ojos.

\- Pues tienes muchas fans ¿sabes? - dijo divertida y él parpadeó - Tus gustos son algo muy fácil de saber si lo escuchas a cada momento por las chicas que no paran de decirlo a cuatro vientos entre ellas - confesó y el menor la miró aun desconfiando no tomando su declaración como la pura verdad, algo parecía esconder, aun así se encogió de hombros y maldijo internamente a las fastidiosas chicas que lo seguían a todas partes, siquiera para comer lo dejaban tranquilo.

Hinata se sintió aliviado al ver que el chico miraba al frente esperando la orden sin decir nada mas, dando por terminado el asunto.

Cuando el pedido llegó, Sasuke encontró toda esa situación mas extraña de lo normal.

No sólo por el hecho de que para empezar la Hyuga lo había invitado a celebrar, luego lo había traído a celebrar a una tienda de té, un lugar que celebración no era un sinónimo, después adivinó sus gustos y ahora nuevamente el volvía a tener aquella misma sensación que tuvo cuando recordó a su madre y su hermano por las acciones de Hinata, era una sensación nostálgica, el olor a lírios, té y bolas de arroz recién hechos le trajo un infinito de sensaciones entre placenteras y dolorosas, era cálido pero al mismo tiempo lo hacía pensar en su familia y recordar las sensaciones de alegría y felicidad que sentía cuando seguía siendo puro y inocente en su niñez.

Miró de forma perdida a las bolas de arroz frente a él.

Hinata lo miró de reojo.

\- Sasuke-kun - llamó su atención y él parpadeó saliendo del trance, volteó a verla alzando un poco la mirada por la diferencia de altura. Hinata le sonrió abiertamente y apoyó los codos en la madera y tirando su cuerpo hacia la mesa - ¡Felicidades! - fue simples y corto pero fue sincero.

Sasuke la miró sin parpadear como si se hubiera congelado.

Lentamente su inmutable expresión fue suavizando, su mirada recayó en el suelo antes de volver a mirar a las bolas de arroz.

\- Hn - gruñó con una diminuta sonrisa ladina mientras tomaba un onigiri y lo llevaba a la boca.

Ella supo que esa fue su forma de agradecer, Hinata sonrió y también volteó hacia el balcón, agarrando la taza de té.

Mientras comía su aperitivo favorito, Sasuke extrañamente sintió un toque de felicidad.

.

.

.


	6. La primera misión del equipo 7

.

.

.

 **En la Torre Hokage.**

\- ¡CUIDAR A UN BEBE NO ES UNA MISIÓN NINJA! 'TTEBA - gritó el rubio poniendo ambas manos en la mesa del Sandaime y por primera vez Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo con su compañero de equipo.

El Sandaime apenas mostró reconocimiento de su presencia, inhaló su pipa y luego la sacó de la boca expeliendo humo.

\- Naruto-kun - la voz de advertencia de la sensei de brazos cruzados tras él lo hizo quedarse quieto, sabía era mejor no enojarla, quizás era la primera persona a quien Naruto obedecía, hasta a Iruka lo sacaba de quicio a veces y al Hokage le hacía sus jutsus sexys.

Sakura parpadeó al ver al rubio de pronto quieto con la cabeza derecha y los brazos pegados al cuerpo, parecía listo para recibir una orden militar, no pudo evitar una risilla, la sensei lo tenía controlado para cualquier escándalo, necesitaba aprender ese truco.

Sasuke tan sólo los ignoró, quería oír lo que el Hokage tenía a decir sobre esas "misiones" rango D, no podía estar perdiendo tiempo, aunque admitía había llevado tiempo realizar las misiones y se complicaron poder completarlas por mas simples que parecieran al principio, necesitaba un verdadero reto, algo que lo hiciera mas fuerte y probará sus capacidades de verdad. No cuidar bebes o correr tras gatos.

Toda la semana había exhaustiva para Hinata, eran simples misiones rango D y los tres siempre lograban dejarla complicada, si no era por que Sasuke y Naruto competían y peleaban, entonces era por que Sakura estaba demasiado ocupada centrándose en la genialidad de Sasuke o reprendiendo a Naruto, había pensando que las cosas serian mas fáciles después de ver como habían logrado pasar la prueba de compañerismo, pero al parecer aun no tenían en claro lo que significaba hacer un verdadero trabajo en equipo.

\- Está bien, os daré una misión rango C - los tres gennins lo miraron automáticamente de forma expectante, preguntándose si habían oído bien - Tendrán que escoltar a alguien - anunció el Hokage satisfecho con el entusiamo del joven Uzumaki.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró un hombre con gafas que mas parecía un pescador vago y muy borracho que un importante constructor. Naruto hizo una mueca.

\- ¿Quien es este vejete? - preguntó señalando al señor que acababa de entrar.

\- Genial, esos tres mocosos y una frágil mujer son los que cuidaran mi vida - espetó el peli-grisáceo .

Hinata esquivó la mirada un poco herida, ¿acaso jamas podrían tomarla en serio a causa de su físico? Naruto casi avanzó sobre el hombre no fuera por que estaba muy aturdido al ver como llevaba una botella de sake a la boca y seguía tomando aunque su rostro rojo se notaba lo borracho que estaba y parecía no aguantar mas.

Sasuke y Sakura lo analizaban con la mirada.

El hombre sacó la botella de la boca cuando sintió que gotas se le escapaban por el costado, suspiró y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Realmente quieres que crea que eres un ninja? - los tres gennins parpadearon - ¡Hablo del mocoso con expresión de tarado! - dijo el emborrachado.

Naruto empezó a reír y miró a sus compañeros.

\- ¿Quien es el mocoso con expresión de tarado? - preguntó creyendo la "broma" graciosa y esperando que fuera Sasuke.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y Sakura sintió una gotita en su frente. Hinata lo miró con una expresión de pena.

Los tres gennins cruzaron miradas, con eso Naruto por fin entendió.

El rubio frunció el ceño molesto.

\- Acabaré contigo vejestorio ya lo verás - declaró irritado, Hinata lo sostuvo de la parte posterior de la chamarra naranja al ver que quería avanzar sobre el señor.

\- No puedes acabar con un cliente Naruto-kun, las cosas no funcionan así - dijo con calma hacia su estudiante, sonriendo apenada..

El hombre volvió a tomar sake antes de suspirar otra vez y mirar a sus "guarda-espaldas".

\- Yo soy Tazuna, un gran constructor de puentes y necesito regresar a mi país, estoy construyendo un puente que cambiara nuestro mundo y pretendo que ustedes me lleven hasta ahí sano y salvo anque eso signifique que tengan que dar su vida - exigió el peli-gris.

Los ninjas de Konoha lo encararon completamente serios.

[...]

\- ¡Muy bien! - el rubio celebró apenas salieron de las puertas de la aldea oculta entre las hojas. Sakura arqueó la ceja y los demás lo miraron interesados.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te emociona tanto Naruto? - preguntó la pelirosa curiosa.

El Uzumaki miró a todos lados, era una extensa calle de tierra rodeada por bosques y árboles bañados por los fuertes rayos de sol.

\- Está es la primera vez que salgó de la aldea, ahora soy un viajero ¡dattebayo! - dijo mirando a todas partes. Hinata soltó una risilla divertida por el entusiamo del rubio.

Tazuna volteó a ver a la peliazul de reojo.

\- Oiga, ¿se supone debo confiar mi vida a este debilucho? - cuestionó señalando al animado rubio que reía alegre, Hinata arqueó la ceja y Sasuke lo miró de reojo al igual que Sakura - Él es una broma - declaró y Naruto se detuvo completamente.

Hinata rió con una sonrisa suave pero un tanto helada.

\- No te preocupes, él está conmigo, soy una jounin - recordó la ojiperla un poco molesta por estar directamente insultando a uno de sus estudiantes pero ella sabía que el rubio podía muy bien defenderse solo.

Naruto volteó hacia el obrero y lo señaló.

\- Nunca insultes a un ninja, ese es un gran error, yo soy uno de los mejores ninja que há existido - declaró y luego sonrió brillantemente dando razón a las conclusiones de Hinata - Algún día voy a ser Hokage y tendrás que verme hacia arriba, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki recuerda eso - puntuó el rubio, Hinata sonrió suavemente y Sasuke lo encaró sin expresión alguna, como si no pensará en nada, el moreno puso las manos en los bolsillos encogiéndose de hombros, estaba acostumbrado a oír esa presentación.

Tazuna lo miró como si hubiera dicho la cosa mas tonta del mundo.

\- Hmpf, los Hokages son sabios y fuertes, no débiles y tarados - dijo llevando la botella a la boca y pasando por él.

Naruto sintió un vena saltando en la frente, frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes listo para avanzar sobre la espalda del molesto hombre.

Hinata lo sostuvo por la parte posterior de la chamarra otra vez al notarlo.

\- Suélteme Hinata-sensei déjeme darle una lección - decía tratando de avanzar sobre Tazuna.

\- Cálmate Naruto-kun, hay que proteger al cliente no atacarlo - dijo la peliazul tratando de tranquilizar al rubio.

Esto sería un viaje muy largo.

Hinata frunció el ceño unos segundos al presentir algo malo, Sasuke la miró de reojo desconfiado. Ella sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, quizás era su impresión.

\- Vamos chicos - dijo volviendo a la expresión habitual y soltando al rubio molesto para seguir al peli-gris. Naruto bufó rendido y cruzó sus brazos como un niño molesto siguiendo a su sensei al igual que los demás.

El Uchiha quedó observando su espalda por unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros y mirar hacia adelante.

[...]

Habían avanzado un buen percurso, Naruto iba al frente con Hinata atrás al igual que Sasuke y Sakura, Tazuna se encontraba en medio a los ninjas siendo resguardados por estos.

\- Disculpe, Señor Tazuna, usted es del país de las Olas, ¿no es correcto? - cuestionó la pelirosa mirando la espalda del peli-gris.

\- Sí, así es y ¿qué? - contestó corto Tazuna, Sakura miró a su sensei.

\- Hinata-sensei, ¿hay ninjas en ese lugar también? - preguntó la pelirosa interesada, Hinata lo pensó por unos segundos, los demás pusieron oídos atentos.

\- Pues, no, no hay ningún ninja en la tierra de las olas... Pero en los demás países hay aldeas ocultas , cada una con sus propias costumbres y cultura donde residen los ninjas - contestó amablemente la peliazul mirando a su estudiante sin detener el paso - Para la gente de este continente la existencia de ninjas significa fortaleza - declaró la ojiperla. Sakura parpadeó y el Uchiha la miró de lado - Fortaleza militar - esclareció la Hyuga y miró hacia el frente - Así es como se protegen ellos mismos y mantienen el poder equilibrado con los países vecinos...La aldeas ninjas ocultas no son gobernadas por nadie, son independientes y tienen un status igual. Ahora, una pequeña isla como la tierra de las Olas tienen la protección del mar...Así que no tienen necesidad de una aldea ninja, diferente a nosotros, la aldea de la Hoja, que es una de las 5 naciones shinobis mas grandes, las otras 4 son la aldea de la Roca, la aldea de la niebla, de las Nubes y de la Arena, y cada uno con su respectivo Kage (sombra), que son el mas alto escalón ya que controlan a todos los demás shinobis - explicó la sensei.

\- Vaya entonces el tercer Hokage es fantástico - dijo la pelirosa sonriendo a la mayor.

 **Sakura Inner:** Yo no sé si ese viejo es tan importante, no me lo creo.

Naruto cruzó sus brazos y hizo una expresión pensativa.

~ No me parece tan fuerte, hasta yo lo derrote, si ya cayó tantas veces en mi jutsu sexy ~ pensó recordando las varias veces que el Hokage había caído en su jutsu.

Sasuke estaba igual de dudoso que los otros dos.

\- Ustedes están dudando del maestro Hokage ¿verdad? - preguntó Hinata seria y los tres genins se sobresaltaron ligeramente.

Naruto y Sakura negaron varias veces, Sasuke seguía con las manos en los bolsillos mirando al frente.

La peliazul rió divertida, ninguno de ellos podía negar que era un bonito sonido, todos la miraron extrañados por su acción.

\- Tranquilos...- dijo la peliazul sin tomar importancia, eran jovens y tampoco habían visto todo el poder que el Sandaime podía tener, ella comprendía que ellos pudieran dudar de sus capacidades - Lo importante es que está es una misión rango C por lo que no tendremos que enfrentarnos a otros shinobis - tranquilizó la peliazul acercándose a la pelirosa y sobando su pelo, esa chica la hacía recordar tanto a la sensación de tener una hermanita menor a tu lado.

Sakura se alegró y sonrió.

\- Entonces no habrá shinobis extranjeros, ¿verdad que no? - dijo algo aliviada la Haruno. Hinata le sonrió comprensiva.

\- Claro que no - aseguró pero no notó que Tazuna se había sobresaltado, sin embargo eso no pasó desapercibido a los ojos del Uchiha.

Sasuke achicó los ojos desconfiado al notar que el cliente miraba al suelo empezando a sudar frío, los encaró por unos segundos y luego se encogió de hombros para seguir con el camino al igual que los demás.

* * *

El camino era tranquilo.

Para una misión en que un viejo dijo que debían protegerlo hasta con su propia vida, demasiado tranquilo.

Naruto pasó al lado de un charco de agua que refletia el despejado cielo.

Hinata frunció el ceño por unos segundos pero se encogió de hombros y todos pasaron por el mismo charco sin tomar en cuenta lo raro de que hubiera una poza en un día sin lluvia.

Siguieron adelante, Tazuna iba en medio Naruto seguía en frente y Sasuke y Sakura estaban pegados al cliente, Hinata fue disminuyendo los pasos hasta quedar completamente atrás de todos.

Ella volteó hacia atrás cuando activó el byakugan y vio que dos hombres saltaron en su dirección, un castaño de pelo corto y un moreno de largo cabello puerco-espín, los dos llevaban un bozal en la boca, una banda ninja en la frente y un enorme guante con garras atado a una larga cadena en forma de dientes de moto-sierra, la encadenaron completamente.

Los gennins se detuvieron y voltearon a atrás.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos al notarlos, su byakugan estaba desactivado en estos instantes.

El cuerpo de ella fue cortado en varios trozos frente a los ninjas de Konoha.

\- _¡Ahh! -_ Sakura gritó de la impresión y miró aterrada al local donde su sensei acababa de ser atacada, su cuerpo tembló y su rostro expresó el pánico que sintió recorrer por sus venas.

\- Gahh - Naruto ensanchó los ojos y miró asustado en local donde ahora había polvo de tierra levantándose, el grito de Sakura se oyó mas fuerte - ¡Hi-Hinata-sensei! - dijo en un susurro incredulo con lo que acababa de suceder, de pronto sintió la presencia de los ninjas tras él, Naruto volteó lentamente, aterrado con su propia vida por dentro, ensanchó los ojos y quedó boquiabierto al ver como reían listos para atarlo con las cadenas.

Sasuke aprovechó el hecho de que ambos estaban enfocados en Naruto, saltó hacia arriba y lanzó un shuriken en dirección a una de las cadenas, el moreno-puerco-espín se sobresaltó y miró de reojo hacia arriba, alarmado. Sasuke sacó un kunai de su bolso de armas y lo lanzó hacia la otra cadena que pertenecía al castaño.

Los enemigos jadearon al notar que el Uchiha había clavado sus cadenas contra el árbol y de esa forma ellos no podían moverlas, trataron de correr pero estaban presos por sus propias cadenas.

Sasuke bajó y cayó parado en los hombros de los ninjas enemigos, ellos abrieron los ojos como platos y el moreno sin esperar puso las manos en los enormes guantes y usándolos como un apoyo para sostener su propio peso los pateó en el rostro enviándolos lejos y rompiendo las cadenas en atadas en sus guantes a causa del impacto.

Los ninjas enemigos hicieron una mueca y se recuperaron prontamente, Naruto los sintió pasaren por él y correr en dirección a Sakura y Tazuna.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

~ Tengo que detenerlos ~ pensó aterrada, frunció el ceño y agarró un kunai de su bolso.

\- Quédese detrás de mi - declaró la pelirosa que se puso frente a Tazuna, con la cabeza gacha lista para cumplir su misión pero no queriendo ver a esos aterrados hombres y dudar de su decisión de sacrificar su propia vida.

\- Haaaa- el moreno puerco-espín avanzaba hacia ella velozmente, la pelirosa temblaba en su lugar.

Sasuke apareció frente a ella, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos extendidos listo para recibir el ataque en su lugar pero éste no vino.

\- ¡Juken! - la Hyuga apareció frente a él con las manos cubiertas por chakra y el byakugan activado.

El enemigo sintió un ataque directo en estómago, sus puntos en la región acertada fueron cerrados y él hizo una mueca de dolor que infligió en ataque.

Los gennins abrieron los ojos como platos y entonces se dieron cuenta de que el otro enemigo ya estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

El moreno puerco-espín cayó al suelo.

Hinata sonrió.

\- ¿Están todos bien? - preguntó ladeando la cabeza como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sakura se alivió completamente y sonrió maravillada.

\- Hinata-sensei, ¡está viva! - conmemoró la pelirosa.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

~ Hpmf, ¡presumida! ~ pensó el moreno al ver que ella actuaba como si no hubiera hecho nada extraordinario, volvió a la posición normal sin dejar de observarla ~ ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ~ se preguntó al haber visto una luz azul siendo expulsa de sus manos.

Naruto parpadeó.

\- ¿Qué...? Pero tú estabas... - el incrédulo rubio miró hacia donde segundos antes estaba el cuerpo de Hinata destrozado.

Troncos, simples troncos de madera.

Sasuke la miró de reojo, analizándola, preguntándose que tantas sorpresas aun tenía bajo esa sonrisa tranquila. Ella se volteó hacia él y le sonrió, Sasuke contuvo las ganas de dar un paso atrás, solamente siguió con una expresión calma en el rostro.

\- Buen trabajo Sasuke-kun - dijo la Hyuga con una sonrisa como si estuviera orgullosa, Sasuke volteó el rostro.

\- Hn, sin problemas - actuó como si lo que hizo no fue nada y puso las manos en los bolsillos. Algo quemaba la mejilla que trataba de ocultar.

Sentía la misma sensación de recibir un halago de alguien que admiras y te sientes extremadamente contento, pero el moreno creyó rara la sensación, no la admiraba, era apenas una ninja jounin, no era nada tan impresionante, ¿no es así?

\- Tu también Sakura-san, has actuado bien, fue muy valiente de tu parte - dijo y le sonrió animada antes de acariciar su pelo, la pelirosa le recordaba a su hermanita, quizás por la edad por que en personalidad eran algo distintas.

Sakura sonrió con las mejillas coloreadas contenta por ser halagada.

Naruto estaba estático. Aun incrédulo por la forma en que Sasuke había actuado tan calmado y parecía seguir estando muy tranquilo, el rubio lo analizaba mientras el moreno siquiera le prestaba atención, ahora estaba mirando a la sensei que felicitaba a Sakura.

Tazuna suspiró, aliviado.

~ Que bien, al parecer si me protegieron ~ pensó el señor aun con vida.

La ojiperla miró de reojo al rubio de reojo y se acercó a él. Los otros tres la siguieron con la mirada y Naruto parpadeó al verla cerca.

Ella le sobó el pelo y él se tensó de inmediato al no esperar esa acción.

\- Siento no poder ayudarte antes, Naruto-kun, - dijo tranquilizadora - Es normal de los ninjas, que en su primera vez se asusten y no sepan que hacer - Sasuke frunció el ceño hacia ellos, lo estaba consintiendo.

~ No debería consentirlo, se hará aun mas patético ~ con esa frase se excusó el moreno del porque había esa extraña irritación en su interior al verla tranquilizándolo.

\- Pero para la próxima no debes dejar que venza el miedo, jamas serás un buen ninja si eso sucede - reprendió la ojjiperla, ya que si el Uchiha no hubiera actuado y ella no llegaba a alcanzarlos Naruto habría salido gravemente herido o quien sabe muerto.

Naruto cruzó miradas con el moreno cuando Hinata fue a tratar con los cuerpos de los ninjas inconscientes.

El Uchiha se veía tan calmado para el Uzumaki, quien se preguntaba por que no podía estar al nível del azabache, no veía como éste apretaba los puños por que los tenía dentro de los bolsillos, y de igual forma no veía que el Uchiha estaba igual de molesto.

Los dos se fruncieron el ceño.

Naruto irritado por tener que haber sido salvado por ese Uchiha.

Sasuke irritado sin saber exactamente la razón, después de breves segundos le sonrió de lado y Naruto parpadeó confundido.

\- ¿No estás herido verdad? Miedocito - espetó burlón el moreno y luego le dio la espalda, ahora se sentía mejor.

Naruto quedó estático y luego frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - gruñó irritado - ¡Bastardo!

\- ¡Naruto-kun! - la voz de la sensei llamó la atención de ambos - No te muevas, la garra de esos ninjas tenían veneno. Naruto parpadeó y luego se dio cuenta de que tenía una herida en la mano al cual siquiera se recordaba cuando le había hecho eso. Miró su propia mano aterrado. Sakura lo miró preocupada y luego miró a la sensei cohibida.

\- Somos gennins Hinata-sensei, esto esta mucho allá de nuestro entrenamiento, deberíamos volver, además tenemos que tratar la herida de Naruto, puede convertirse en algo mas serio - Hinata la miró de reojo y Sasuke encaró al rubio que rechinaba los dientes.

Antes de la Hyuga poder decir algo Naruto sacó un kunai y lo clavó en su propia herida. Sakura jadeó abrió los ojos como platos al igual que los demás.

\- ¿Por qué soy diferente? - murmuró como si estuviera a punto de llorar mientras sostenía el kunai contra su mano herida.

Sakura dio un paso hacia él.

\- ¡Naruto ya basta! ¿Qué rayos haces? - cuestionó preocupada y alarmada la pelirosa.

\- Trabaje tan duro para convertirme en ninja, lo que fuera para ser mas fuerte para alcanzar mi sueño, jamás volveré a retraerme, no lo haré, y no volveré a perder ante Sasuke - declaró hacia el Uchiha que lo miraba serio y algo expectante. Naruto miró entonces al cliente - Yo te protegeré con este cuchillo kunai, un gran ninja jamas se retracta de sus palabras - declaró y aun con el dolor y la sangre escurriendo de la herida sonrió ante Tazuna.

Sakura lo miró asombrada. Quizás no era tan insoportable, pero no lo admitiría en voz alta.

Hinata parpadeó.

\- Naruto-kun eso fue asombroso...la forma en que estancaste la herida- dijo y sonrió pero luego llevó la mano a la boca y lo miró preocupada - Pero si pierdes un poco mas de sangre vas a morir - dijo y Naruto y Sakura se pusieron estáticos.

Sasuke sonrió de lado divertido.

~ Usurantokachi ~

\- Pero no te preocupes - ella sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a la pelirosa que lo tomó aturdida, Sakura jadeó, era un ungüento - Tiene propiedades curativas en varios aspectos, sólo fue un rasguño por lo que ese ungüento será suficiente - esclareció para la pelirosa y se volteó hacia Tazuna, cambió su expresión y lo miró seria - Nosotros tenemos que hablar - declaró y el hombre esquivó la mirada.

Sasuke siguió a la mayor con la mirada mientras Sakura se acercaba a Naruto para tratar su herida.

Naruto hizo una cara de bobo al ver que ella sería su enfermera, la Haruno sintió una gotita resbalar su sien y mostró una mueca agotada, aunque su mejilla derecha estuviera coloreada.

\- Ni se te ocurra aprovechar idiota - dijo y le tomó la mano, él sonrió brillantemente y se rascó la cabeza.

Sakura parpadeó al tomar la mano de Naruto y analizar la herida.

\- Está...sanando - dijo sorprendida al ver como la piel se regeneraba.

.

.

.


	7. Un verdadero trabajo en equipo?

.

.

.

Habían llegado al país de las Olas.

Hinata iba al lado de Sasuke, Naruto iba al frente otra vez y Sakura al otro lado de Sasuke.

\- Con respecto a los que lo perseguían, necesito saber porque lo hacían...- dijo la ojiperla de sosteniendo una alza de la mochila en su espalda y mirando seria a Tazuna quien cubría sus ojos con el sombrero de paja. Los gennins lo miraban expectantes - Si usted no lo dice...me temo que..- la ojiperla miró al suelo y luego al cliente otra vez - Tendré que dar por terminada la misión, porque este se sale del alcance original.

Tazuna suspiró.

\- Tienes razón, esto se sale de la misión original...- Tazuna miró hacia adelante - El que está tras mi vida es alguien que todos han oído hablar...Gato transportaciones - dijo y Hinata se detuvo completamente e seco y jadeó.

\- ¿¡Gatou!? Pero si es un ejecutivo respetable - puntuó ya que era una figura muy conocida en el mundo financiero.

Los demás no entendieron a quien se referían los adultos, sólo se detuvieron al igual que su sensei.

\- Sí, es un ejecutivo muy respetable de una famosa compañía, eso es cierto, pero por debajo de todo eso, él toma ventaja de sus rivales en los negocios y en las naciones, él vende droga y contrabando utilizando ninjas...Fue hace un año que Gatou, echó un ojo a la Tierra de la Olas, quiere tomar el control total de las transportaciones y embarcaciones, cualquiera que interfiera en su camino simplemente desaparece - declaró peli-gris mientras los demás lo oían atentamente - En una isla, quien tiene el control del mar tiene el control de todo...si yo termino el puente...- Tazuna respiró profundamente y alzó la mirada - Eso le quitaría el control.

\- ¡Espera! - la voz de Sakura - Entonces esto sería una misión rango A o B...¿por qué no los ocultó si sabía que no estamos preparados para esto? - cuestionó extrañada con el hecho de que aun después de haber completado la misión que era traerlo hasta el país de las Olas, lo estaban escoltando hasta su casa.

Tazuna agachó la cabeza y Sasuke lo miró de reojo mientras Naruto trataba de seguir el raciocinio.

\- Porque mi país es una isla muy empobrecida, ni nuestros feudales tienen tanto dinero, pagar una misión de rango A o B...saldría mucho mas caro...- explicó resignado el peli-gris, los gennins lo miraron con algo de pena.

Hinata suspiró.

\- Puede que sea mas peligroso...- la voz de ella llamó la atención de los gennins - Pero si lo dejábamos en la entrada del país como se suponía era nuestra misión, lo matarían antes de que llegará a casa - explicó la ojiperla y los menores pensaron comprender.

Hinata parpadeó y luego miró asustada hacia los árboles alrededor de ellos, activó el byakugan.

\- ¡Agáchense! - sugirió en un grito y los demás se alarmaron, la obedecieron a tiempo de esquivar una gigante espada que venía girando en dirección de ellos.

La espada pasó por sobre sus cabeza y se clavó en el tronco de un largo árbol .

Un shinobi apareció de pronto parado sobre la manija de la gigante espada.

Todos se levantaron y miraron al shinobi sin camisa de una piel grisácea y pelo oscuro, llevaba una máscara hecha con vendas pero muy parecida a la de Kakashi Hatake, en su cuello una fina bufanda negra y su banda ninja estaba atada en su frente pero con el símbolo volteado hacia un lado.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

~ Debe ser él ~ pensó la ojiperla cruzando miradas con el shinobi.

Sasuke sintió una gota de sudor fría por su mejilla ignorando la mirada de Naruto que se decía a si mismo estar listo y no dejarse opacar por él, aunque sudaba aun mas frío.

\- Zabuza Momochi - dijo Hinata negándose a perder la batalla que hacían los ojos grises contra sus ojos lavanda. Esto era raro, no entendía porque un ninja de tal nivel estaba en un lugar así - Quédense a trás - declaró la Hyuga y Naruto frunció el ceño.

\- Pero ¿porqué? - quiso saber ya que estaba decidido a no quedarse atrás como un niño asustado, no otra vez.

\- Él no es como los otros ninjas...Está en un nivel diferente - declaró Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto fruncieron el ceño, mientras Sakura y Tazuna jadeaban.

~ Esto va a ser peligroso ~ pensó la ojiperla.

Zabuza sonrió de lado.

\- Hinata Hyuga...la compañera de equipo de Kakashi el ninja que copia...mejores conocidos por el mundo shinobi como **_"Las sombras de la noche"_**...no han dejado a ninguna victima escapar, ¿estoy en lo correcto? - preguntó de forma retórica el recién llegado.

Sasuke miró de inmediato a la Hyuga que fruncía el ceño hacia el shinobi en el alto.

~ ¿Sombras la noche ? ~ se cuestionó el Uchiha.

\- Una enorme reputación ¿uh? - dijo burlón el shinobi - Pero está vez estás sola...y tendrás que entregarme al anciano - declaró el Momochi.

\- Pronto formación de equipo Machi*.Proteger al señor Tazuna y mantenerse fuera de la pelea es el objetivo de ustedes - declaró la Hyuga y todos parpadearon - ¿Saben trabajar en equipo? Es momento de que lo demuestren - proclamó la ojiperla mirándolos por el rabillo el ojo.

Los tres se quedaron estáticos y luego sintieron como la niebla los cubría a todos, en simultaneo fruncieron el ceño y de forma automática obedecieron las ordenes de Hinata, sacaron un kunai y rodearon a Tazuna con el fin de protegerlo.

Miraron a Hinata quien caminaba hacia el frente para meterse en lo mas profundo de la niebla.

\- Sensei - llamó la pelirosa asustada, ¿cómo no estarlo al ser su primera misión y tener que enfrentarse a un ninja de un nivel demasiado avanzado?

\- Vendrá tras mío primero - dijo deteniéndose en medio a la neblina la ojiperla. Sasuke frunció el ceño a su espalda y apretó el kunai en su mano, no se dio cuenta de que había empezado a temblar.

\- ¿Quien es él? - cuestionó Naruto mirando a los lados esperando cualquier ataque.

\- Zabuza Momonichi, es uno de los 7 espadachines de la niebla, el asesino silencioso...- los tres la miraron alarmados al igual que el aterrado Tazuna - Te ataca a cualquier instante sin cualquier sonido o aviso previo - su declaración no dejó a los genins menos asustados sino completamente lo contrario.

Los tres se alarmaron por la neblina que quedaba aun mas densa y el cuerpo de su sensei no era mas visto por ellos. El corazón hace tiempo les latía descompasado por el terror y la ignorancia al no saber donde se encontraba el enemigo o por donde atacaría.

Hinata hizo posición de manos.

La neblina de pronto se dispersó alrededor de los gennins y pudieron ver el cuerpo de Hinata de espalda a ellos otra vez, pero ahora estaba rodeada completamente por chakra azul que iluminaba todo alrededor para dejar a los chicos mas tranquilos.

\- _Arteria vitales, riñón, corazón..._ _¿_ _ahora cual será mi punto de ataque?_ \- se preguntó en un susurro el shinobi de la niebla oculto de la vista de todos, pero aun así su voz llegó a los oídos de los aterrados ninjas.

Sakura miró a todos lados.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo? - preguntó en voz alta la pelirosa alterada.

\- ¡Estén atentos! - ordenó la Hyuga.

Y no supo en que momento pero sentía como arfaba, Sasuke no podía oír nada mas que su corazón retumbando desbocado y eso lo asustaba. Estaba paralizado por el miedo. Podía sentir el inmenso chakra de Hinata pero sentía que no mostraba realmente eso no era nada comparado a todo el poder que seguramente podría desatar, la niebla que los rodeaba aumentaba el temor como verse en un cuarto oscuro y no poder ver por donde saldrá un asesino con un cuchillo, sea la espalda, por delante...o te cortará la cabeza directamente y siquiera sabrás que sucedió. Por eso seguía con la mirada clavada en la espalda de la sensei.

Sasuke sentía que no podía respirar, su cuerpo temblaba pero no movía un músculo, temía que mover hasta los parpados sería suficiente para atraer su ataque.

~ ¡Es sofocante! ~ pensó con el cuerpo estático y completamente aterrado, su cuerpo sudaba frío ~ Si esto sigue así, me volveré loco...la furia de dos jounins intentando atacar, que aura tan agresiva ~ pensó viendo la espalda de la ojiperla que ahora volvía a la normalidad, pero aun podía sentir el chakra de ella como si lo estuviera rodeando, parecía tan fuerte que lo llegaba a asfixiar ~ Nunca había sentido algo tan escalofriante...¡es como si mi propia vida fuera cortada! ~ su cuerpo paralizado empezó a moverse tembloroso para agarrar con las dos manos el kunai ~ No...No lo soporto ~ pensó tomando el kunai y apuntando la punta afilada hacia su propio cuerpo ~ Preferiria ...~ miró el kunai en sus manos esperando el fin de su tormento repitiendo una y otra vez como si se tratara de un tiovivo de miedo, temblor y angustia.

Sasuke estaba a punto de quitar su propia vida, aun con las manos temblorosas y el sudor helado, sentía que no podía oír nada mas que su latido fuera de ritmo pero la voz de ella lo atrajo a la realidad.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! - Hinata lo llamó sin mirarlo.

\- _Ah_ _-_ el moreno jadeó y miró de inmediato a la espalda de su sensei con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- Tranquilízate - ordenó serena con su suave voz la peliazul. Sasuke aun sintió el terror recorriendo sus venas pero de alguna forma sentía que se amenizaba - Yo te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario...- Sasuke abrió los ojos desmensuradamente - A todos ustedes...No permitiré que mis camaradas mueran... _no otra vez_ \- terminó la frase en un susurro para si misma la ojiperla y los gennins que antes estaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos la miraron con una expresión maravillada, el corazón del Uchiha que antes retumbaba aterrado, ahora latía con una extraña sensación, una mezcla del miedo con algo agradable pero aterrador de igual forma. Hinata apenas el rostro volteó hacia ellos y les sonrió - Confia en mi - pidió con esa suave sonrisa.

Los ojos del Uchiha antes grises y sin vida volvieron a su color original negros y oscuros, la miraba como si algo lo hubiera hechizado, al igual que Naruto y Sakura se encontraron en una situación similar.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro - la voz de Zabuza se oyó, volviendo a los ninjas de Konoha a la realidad.

Todos a excepción de Hinata temblaron por dentro al sentir la presencia de Zabuza agachado entre ellos, con los dedos en la posición de un jutsu y con la gigante espada en la espalda.

Zabuza estaba listo para atacarlos.

Un paso adelante o atrás no importaba, morirían de igual forma si Zabuza se movía cerca de ellos.

Hinata se movió a una impresionante velocidad y se interpuso entre Tazuna y el shinobi de la niebla, lo inmovilizó al clavar un kunai en su estómago.

Zabuza la miró de reojo, ella tenía el rostro en su hombro apuntando en dirección contraria a la de él, los dos jounnins cruzaron miradas de reojo.

~ Entre la niebla me vio ... esos ojos...¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?...tiene el byakugan, ahora entiendo por que ella fue la elegida para ser la compañera de Kakashi ~ pensó el moreno antes de que su cuerpo se convirtiera en agua.

Zabuza desapareció otra vez y los gennins jadearon, Naruto lo localizó tras su sensei.

\- Sensei atrás de ti - gritó pero no fue necesario ya que Hinata tenía el byakugan activado, ella soltó el kunai en sus manos y volteó hacia atrás.

\- Ocho trigramas 64 palmas - el cuerpo de Zabuza fue llenado de golpes consecutivos de dos en dos.

Zabuza hizo una mueca, sentía como si sus propias venas estuvieran siendo obstruidas, así se sentía cuando tu chakra era cerrado.

Hizo lo posible por moverse lejos y saltó hacia atrás alejándose de la Hyuga.

Su lado izquierdo a partir de la cintura tenía el sistema de chakra cerrado, saltó hacia atrás varias veces deteniéndose sobre el agua que él mismo había creado dentro de ese bosque.

Hinata frunció el ceño y avanzó en dirección a Zabuza, adentrándose en la neblina.

Los gennins tan sólo podían ver destellos de luz azul y blanco entre las nubes espesas y los gritos de Zabuza y otros de Hinata.

No sabían que sucedía adentro y eso los agobiaba.

Zabuza hizo posición de manos, tras él un enorme dragón de agua surgió y Hinata ensanchó los ojos impresionada, ese jutsu requería un excelente control de agua y chakra.

\- ¡Técnica Dragón de Agua! - gritó el Momochi y el enorme dragón avanzó en dirección a la ojiperla, ella frunció el ceño.

\- Ocho Trigramas Palma del Vacío - contraatacó la Hyuga enviando una onda expansiva de chakra.

De pronto los cuatro "espectadores" vieron como la neblina se esparcía completamente, desapareciendo de una sola vez como si un enorme viento las hubiera empujado. El dragón se deshizo y el chakra que colisionó contra él ocasionó que saliera en disparada en todas las direcciones, cayendo como una lluvia momentánea.

Hinata hizo la posición Hyuga, esperando paciente cualquier movimiento, los gennins ahora tenían la oportunidad de ver que era lo que sucedía.

Zabuza frunció el ceño y avanzó en dirección a ella, el cuerpo de ambos estaba empapado.

\- ¡Ah! - la ojiperla gritó al sentir que algo agarró sus tobillos por bajo el agua y la jaló.

\- ¡Sensei! - Sakura y Naruto gritaron al ver como Hinata había sido tragada por el agua.

Bajo el agua la Hyuga frunció el ceño aguantando la respiración.

El clon de Zabuza bajo el agua sonrió victorioso pero no por mucho tiempo, la peliazul utilizó nuevamente la palma del vacío y lo hizo desaparecer al ser atacado, viendo su oportunidad ella nadó hacia arriba y sacó su cabeza del agua para poder respirar pero su cuerpo permaneció abajo de ésta.

\- Esto no es agua normal..es densa y pesada - murmuró Hinata al ver que no podía salir, ella sintió la presencia de Zabuza quien se ponía tras ella en una absurda velocidad.

\- Que pena...te atrape - la voz de Zabuza la alarmó y ella lo miró de reojo, alarmada, y lo vio hacer posición de manos - Prisión de agua - dijo y el agua alrededor de Hinata empezó a crear una enorme burbuja que la aprisionó completamente.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, la había tomado desprevenida. El cuerpo de ella quedó dentro de una burbuja de agua que flotaba en el aire que lo mantenía funcionando por la mano de Zabuza que estaba adentro de la burbuja.

\- ¡HINATA-SENSEI! - Naruto y Sakura volvieron a gritar su nombre, el Uchiha dio un paso al frente al verla encerrada con el asesino tan cerca de ella.

Zabuza la encaró dentro de la burbuja y rió perverso.

\- Es de agua pero es mas dura y difícil de penetrar que el acero, no podrás salir de hay...terminare contigo después - anunció el moreno y Hinata abrió los ojos como platos, sabiendo a que se refería - Pero antes...- Zabuza miró hacia los gennins y detuvo su mirada en su presa, Tazuna.

Hinata miró alarmada a sus estudiantes.

\- Escuchen, tomen al constructor del puente y corran - gritó ella al ver que Zabuza hacia un clon de agua nuevamente. Los gennins jadearon y la miraron incrédulos. ¿Acaso ella estaba pidiendo que la dejaran a su suerte? - Les dije que corran...no pueden ganar esta batalla - dijo la ojiperla al ver no se movían. Aunque creía y sabía la fuerza de ellos, Zabuza era un ninja tan fuerte que su nombre estaba en el libro Bingo, un libro donde sólo los mas peligrosos criminales se encontraban - Él está usando todo su poder para mantenerme aquí, y su clon de agua no puede ir mas lejos que el Zabuza original - esclareció la Hyuga para que ellos se animaran a obedecerla - Si ustedes se distancian de él no podrán seguirlos, ¡ahora corran! - gritó con su rostro aprensivo y preocupado con la seguridad de ellos mas que con su vida.

Naruto temblaba, sentía que ahora era peor que el primer enfrentamiento contra aquellos ninjas. Sakura no podía moverse se sentía sofocada al igual que Tazuna quien sentía que mover un músculo y moriría.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Estaba aterrado pero...

~ ...¿Correr? ¿Quiere que huyamos y la dejemos ahí? ~ su mandíbula se tensó y fusiló al ninja enemigo con la mirada, aunque su cuerpo temblaba al igual o peor que los demás ~ ¡No es opción! Ella hizo lo impensable en la oportunidad de rescatarnos" - apretó los puños mirando al rostro aprensivo de la ojiperla dentro de la burbuja ~ No importa que tan rápido corramos o que tan lejos llegamos...él nos perseguirá y nos matará...es el fin...si peleamos solos ~ el Uchiha miró al rostro de Sakura quien miraba paralizada y aterrada al los jounins frente e ella a unos metros de distancia, luego miró a Naruto igual de estático y aterrado ~ Estamos acabados...nuestra unica oportunidad de sobrevivir...es rescatándola ~ pensó y miró otra vez a la ojiperla.

Hinata hizo una expresión alarmada.

Debían irse de una vez, ¿por qué no se movían?

\- Tenemos que salvarla - dijo Sasuke decidido y los otros dos lo miraron de inmediato y abrieron los ojos desmensuradamente al ver como Sasuke avanzaba en dirección a Zabuza lanzando incontables shurikens y kunais.

~ ¿Qué hace? ~ se preguntó Hinata ensanchando los ojos ~ Les he dicho que corran ~

\- ¡Sasuke! - advirtió la ojiperla con un grito pero fue completamente ignorada, ella se aterró al ver que aun después de tratar de distraerlo Zabuza lo atrapó con una mano por el cuello y lo alzó sobre su cabeza.

Sasuke hizo una mueca.

\- ¡Sasuke! - sus compañeros gritaron asustados.

Zabuza sonrió bajo la máscara y lo pateó hacia sus compañeros otra vez.

\- Sasuke-kun - Sakura gritó cuando lo vio caer a su lado en el suelo.

~ A derrotado a Sasuke ~ pensó el aterrado Uzumaki al ver el cuerpo de su amigo y la sangre que soltó por la boca al recibir una fuerte patada. EL moreno se levantaba con dificultad del suelo.

El clon de agua de Zabuza no dio descanso, apareció frente a Naruto quien lo miró aterrado.

Sentía que era el fin, pero como si estuviera jugando con la presa Zabuza lo golpeó y lo envió sentado al suelo a unos metros no antes de quitarle la banda ninja, Naruto jadeó la ver como el ninja de la niebla pisaba su banda.

\- Son unos incautos - dijo listo para atacarlos.

Naruto sintió ganas de correr, listo para levantarse se apoyó en sus manos y luego se dio cuenta de algo.

La herida en su mano.

El juramento.

" _\- Un ninja no se retracta de sus palabras."_

 _" -_ _¿_ _No estás herido verdad? Miedocito."_

 _" - No volveré a perder ante Sasuke."_

Naruto frunció el ceño y se levantó del suelo, Sasuke se limpió la sangre del costado de la boca y Sakura miró aterrada al rubio que estaba muy cerca del enemigo.

Jadearon al ver que Naruto corrían en dirección a Zabuza.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

\- ¿¡Naruto que rayos estás haciendo!? - gritó la pelirosa y Hinata los miraba alarmada, ¿ahora también Naruto?

¿Qué pretendían sus estudiantes? No entendían que era un ninja fuera de su nivel. Seguramente había adquirido un equipo suicida.

Zabuza pateó al rubio y lo envió en dirección a su equipo.

\- Ni siquiera Sasuke pudo con él, ni Hinata-sensei, no está en nuestro alcance, somos simples gennins, ¿qué pretendías Naruto? - gritó la pelirosa cuando el cuerpo de Naruto cayó cerca de ellos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño hacia el rubio.

EL Uzumaki se levantó con dificultad, su boca tenía un hilo de sangre al igual que el moreno, Naruto sonrió y Sakura abrió los ojos como platos al ver la banda ninja en la mano de su compañero.

\- La banda ninja...eso quería - murmuró asombrada y curiosa, ella lo vio ponerse de pie y atar la banda ninja en su frente.

\- Un ninja de la aldea de la Hoja que jamas retrocede, ¡su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki! - declaró mirando determinado al enemigo que ahora lo miraba irritado.

Tantos problemas para un simple asesinato lo estaba fastidiando.

Tazuna parpadeó.

~ Hnn, creí que hablaba de ninjas por hablar pero al parecer tiene agallas el mocoso ~ pensó asombrado el peli-gris.

\- Sasuke tengo un plan - dijo el rubio sonriendo y Sasuke sonrió de lado.

~ Hmpf ¿Así que ahora tiene un plan? ~ pensó el pelinegro sarcástico.

\- Así que finalmente pensaste en el equipo, ¿eh? - dijo burlón el Uchiha y miró al rubio.

Sakura miraba al Uzumaki maravillada, sin notar que sus propias mejillas estaba coloreadas.

~ ¿Por qué tengo ese presentimiento?...Naruto tiene tanta determinación ~ pensó asombrada por el cambio y la determinación que transbordaban los ojos azules y la sonrisa brillante.

Sasuke dio un paso al frente y cruzó miradas con la ojiperla que les decía con la mirada que se fueran.

\- Hagámoslo, enserio ¡dattebayo! - Naruto sonrió aun mas y hizo posición de manos - Jutsu Multi clones de sombras - dijo y decenas de copias de Naruto corrieron hacia Zabuza y saltaron sobre él, lo cubrieron completamente.

Zabuza frunció el ceño y mandó a volar a todos los clones que estaban sobre él.

El cuerpo de Naruto original fue mandando de igual forma volando, agarró la mochila de su espalda y se esforzó para sacar algo de dentro de ella.

\- Tengo esto...¡Sasuke! - gritó y le lanzó el shuriken cerado de un tamaño enorme.

Sasuke extendió la mano y lo atrapó, giró sobre sus propios talones y sin que nadie se diera cuenta sacó su propio shuriken de la mochila.

~ Así que este era su plan. Nada mal Naruto ~ pensó al comprender lo que pretendía, había notado de inmediato al Naruto transformado en la shuriken que le había lanzado.

El moreno sostuvo los dos enormes shurikens desde la manija circular y lo abrió para que las cuatro hojas afiladas se mostraran, parecían ser tan sólo una. Sasuke cerró los ojos y lo puso frente a su cuerpo, nadie podía ver que eran dos shurikens.

\- Shuriken de viento endemoniado...- abrió los ojos y encaró con agresividad a Zabuza - ¡Molino de sombras! - gruñó sosteniendo al enorme shuriken con una sola mano frente a su rostro.

Zabuza frunció el ceño, Sakura los miró con una sonrisa esperanzada, Tazuna los miró asombrado mientras Hinata parpadeó y luego sonrió.

Su byakugan pudo captar exactamente todos los clones de Naruto, incluso el transformado en el shuriken.

~ Son chicos interesantes ~ pensó la ojiperla orgullosa.

Sasuke saltó y desapareció en el aire, luego apareció aun en el aire y lanzó la shuriken al cuerpo que sostenía a su sensei.

Zabuza parpadeó.

~ Así que ignoró los clones y fue directo por el cuerpo original...astuto ~ pensó y atrapó la shuriken con la mano libre sin dificultades.

Zabuza se alarmó al ver que otra shuriken aparecía volando en dirección a su cuello.

\- ¿Otra shuriken de sombra? - murmuró incrédulo al no ver que habían lanzado otra, sus dos manos estaban ocupadas ahora, pero aun podía esquivar agachándose si así quería.

 **Puff.**

El humo rodeó la shuriken que venía en su dirección y el cuerpo de Naruto apareció con un kunai en manos.

\- Cómete esto - dijo saltando con el kunai apuntando al torso del shinobi enemigo. Zabuza se irritó profundamente al notar que le estaban ocasionando verdaderos problemas.

\- Te destruire de una vez - dijo y liberó sus dos manos de cualquier estorbo y se preparó para atacar al rubio, sacó su espada y Naruto abrió los ojos como platos al igual que los demás.

Hinata detuvo el ataque usando su mano desnuda como escudo. La sangre salió de su mano herida.

Naruto cayó en el agua.

La Hyuga miró furiosa con el byakugan activado al ninja de la niebla, luego por el rabillo del ojo vio a Naruto que sacaba la cabeza de agua, y a Sasuke quien la miraba desde la orilla, sintiendo un extraño alivio por dentro.

Quedó impresionada, lo admitía, siquiera se hablaron y los dos pudieron actuar en un equipo perfecto, aun cuando generalmente actuaban como si se odiaran. Además la acción del Uchiha había motivado al rubio para trabajar en equipo junto a él de la misma forma que Naruto lo hizo después al planear algo.

Eran chicos impresionantes debía admitirlo.

Zabuza abrió los ojos como platos al ver que ella había escapado y lo detenía con tan sólo la mano aunque se estuviera hiriendo en el proceso.

\- Me distraje y perdi el control de mi mismo. Fue suerte - declaró Zabuza - Por eso pudiste escaparte de la prisión de agua - se excusó el shinobi

Sakura frunció el ceño, al creer que fue todo menos suerte, ella misma admitía estar aun impresionada por la forma que actuaron sus compañeros aun cuando siempre se peleaban.

Tazuna estaba igual de asombrado pero no lo admitía en voz alta.

\- No te has distraído, no te engañes a ti mismo. Fuiste obligado a hacerlo, el plan de ellos funcionó después de todo - declaró la ojiperla orgullosa y Sasuke parpadeó, Naruto rió sintiendo al igual que el Uchiha esa satisfacción por dentro - Me has atrapado una vez...no volverá a ocurrir - prometió y todos abrieron los ojos como platos al ver que la cabeza de un león de color azul se formaba en su brazo libre - Puño Suave del León - gritó antes de golpear al shinobi y mandarlo lejos en dirección a los árboles ocultos entre la niebla que había sido esparcida mucho antes, que ahora se dispersaba por el cuerpo del él.

Zabuza golpeó contra un árbol y cayó sentado, Hinata corrió en dirección a él, lista para inmovilizarlo completamente.

Esto acabaría ahora, lo paralizaría y lo interrogaría.

Ella se detuvo en medio camino y abrió los ojos como platos ver con el byakugan 4 agujas viniendo desde atrás en dirección a ella, esquivó tres pero una pasó por de raspón por su brazo provocando un ligero corte en us piel, un hilo de sangre surgió de la herida, ella miró alarmada el local donde se había herido mientras que la aguja siguió su trayectoria y clavó en un tronco. Las otras tres agujas clavaron justo en el cuello de Zabuza.

Todos jadearon, el cuerpo de Zabuza cayó y la sangre empezó a salir de su herida.

\- ¿Qué? - Hinata miró a todos lados y encontró a un ninja al cual no se había dado cuenta que había llegado.

La niebla desapareció por completo y una persona con máscara y una ropa tradicional japonesa se notó sobre los árboles a una distancia segura.

Hinata desactivó el byakugan y miró al recién llegado.

\- Siento haber equivocado esa aguja no era mi intención herirte a ti - dijo e inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente - Había estado persiguiendo a Zabuza durante mucho tiempo - declaró el enmascarado. Hinata saltó hacia el cuerpo de Zabuza, Sasuke fruncía en ceño hacia el intruso al igual que Naruto mientras Sakura y Tazuna lo miraban sin entender quien era.

Hinata puso la mano en el cuello de Zabuza quien yacía en el suelo.

\- Esta muerto - murmuró sorprendida y volteó a ver al enmascarado - Por tu mascara diría que eres un ANBU - dijo un poco desconfiada, ¿cómo había lanzado mal esa aguja cuando las otras tres clavaron perfectamente en el cuello de Zabuza? Algo estaba mal.

\- Impresionante,estás bien informada - dijo el recién llegado.

Naruto se puso en alerta y corrió hasta ponerse frente a Tazuna y sus compañeros.

\- Un ANBU - dijo listo para hacer posición de manos. Sakura hizo una mueca agotada y Sasuke rodó los ojos.

\- Naruto, tu ni siquiera sabes que es, está de nuestra parte - esclareció la pelirosa y Naruto parpadeó, ella alzó los brazos a la altura de los hombros - Faltaste a esa clase - recordó poniendo las manos en las cintura - Un ANBU trabaja por las sombras y se encarga de los ninjas que se escapan de la aldea y se lleva todos los secretos de su respectivo hogar llevando todos los secretos con él, los secretos de su gente...los ANBU están entrenados para cazar a esos ninjas y eliminarlos de esa forma los secretos se mantienen ...en secreto- explicó la pelirosa.

\- ¡Oh! - el rubio se rascó la cabeza avergonzado riendo para disimular su vergüenza al haber entendido que no era un enemigo.

\- Correcto, yo soy un ANBU de elite de la aldea oculta entre la niebla, era mi obligación rastrear y eliminar a Zabuza - dijo el enmascarado y Hinata pensó que ahora entendía el no haberlo visto jamás, no era de su aldea pero algo la tenía casi pasmada.

Por la estrutura de sus redes de chakra no tan desarrolladas físicamente pudo percibir que no pasaba de los 13 años.

~ Pero ya es un asesino de élite ~pensó pero luego recordó que ella no podía juzgar a nadie, se había convertido en una máquina de matar a casi la misma edad.

\- Si me permite me...- el ANBU fue interrumpido.

\- ¿Cómo has podido? - todos miraron al rubio sin entender - ¿Cómo has podido matarlo así como si nada...?- dijo y corrió cerca del cuerpo de Zabuza, miró directamente al "ANBU" señalando al cuerpo muerto del shinobi - Puede que fuera alguien buscado por las aldeas pero...- Naruto agachó la cabeza en una señal de impotencia, Hinata se levantó del suelo mirando atentamente la espalda del rubio y se alejó del cuerpo de Zabuza - Pero era un humano también...no puedes ser que.. - el rubio hizo una mueca.

Hinata entendía el punto de vista de Naruto, la vida parecía algo... _injusta_ , pero era exactamente de esa forma.

Naruto ensanchó los ojos sorprendido cuando la ojiperla le sobó el pelo. Sasuke frunció el ceño, por esta vez ignoró ese movimiento consolador y se centró en los ojos de su sensei, antes de un lavanda cálido y ahora...parecían un grisáceo sin vida. Se preguntó en qué pensaba la Hyuga.

 _" - No-No puedo hacerlo...somos sólo un equipo de rastreo...yo..._ _¡_ _no puedo matarlo! - las lágrimas caían a la tierra mojada por la actual tormenta mientras sus manos temblaban sosteniendo el kunai._

 _El shinobi enemigo arrodillado frente a ella, antes aterrado por su vida, sonrió de lado imperceptiblemente._

 _Gran error Hinata."_

\- El mundo shinobi es así Naruto-kun...encontrarás situaciones difíciles y complejas, y a shinobis mas jovenes que tú... _y mas fuertes que yo_ \- declaró y Naruto la miró impactado, el silencio perpetuó el local y Naruto bajó la cabeza resignado.

Sasuke apretó los puños.

 **'Un ninja de tan sólo 13 que logró matar a un clan entero'.**

~ Itachi ~ pensó rechinando los dientes, su sangre hirvió ante tal pensamiento.

\- Si me permiten me llevaré el cuerpo de él - la voz del "ANBU" llamó la atención de todos, él desapareció del árbol y reapareció al lado del cuerpo de Zabuza, poniendo al fallecido sobre su espalda - Lamento otra vez por mis descuidos, me retiro - informó y las hojas y el viento rodearon a los dos en un remolino.

Hinata frunció el ceño, algo no estaba bien, lo presentía.

Ella se encogió de hombros por el momento cuando ambos shinobis de la niebla desaparecieron, quizás estaba pensado demasiado, sonrió a sus estudiantes que la miraron confundidos olvidando todo lo que había acabado de pasar.

\- Han hecho un buen trabajo chicos, hicieron un buen trabajo en equipo, han progresado bastante...¡tú principalmente Naruto-kun! - felicitó la sensei con una sonrisa suave.

Naruto parpadeó y luego sonrió brillantemente.

\- ¿Verdad? Lo has notado no es así - dijo rascando su cabeza y sonriendo bobo hacia la ojiperla que sonreía, Sakura lo encaraba algo perdida.

~ Parece mas fuerte y mas confiable que el último ataque pero... ~los ojos jades lo analizaban hasta que la voz de Tazuna los sacó de ese momento.

\- En verdad lograron mantenerme con vida - dijo sonriendo aliviado - Vamos, los llevaré a mi casa y podrán descansar - dijo sonriendo y pasó por ellos.

Naruto y Sakura se animaron con la idea.

 **Sakura **Inner** : **Por fin algo de descanso de toda esta pesadilla ¡Cha!

Entusiasmados siguieron a Tazuna sin darse cuenta que dejaron atrás Sasuke y Hinata.

La Hyuga miró divertida el cambio de humor de sus estudiantes y luego parpadeó al ver el moreno pasando por ella con las manos en los bolsillos tranquilamente, sin ninguna emoción en el rostro.

Ella direccionó su rostro al suelo y sonrió de ojos cerrados, como si estuviera agradecida con algo.

\- Gracias Sasuke-kun - el moreno se detuvo ante esas palabras, giró el rostro para verla, ella abrió los ojos hacia el suelo - Has hecho un excelente trabajo, si no hubieras atacado a Zabuza cuando le pedi que corran...- ella lo miró y el moreno sintió que algo se removió dentro de él, algo muy en el fondo que odiaba no lograr identificar, lo hacía sentir que violaba de alguna forma sus barreras - Seguramente tendría muchos problemas - confesó, ya que era verdad pero eso no quería decir que moriría, aun así se sentía agradecida - No dejas de sorprenderme - dijo con una sonrisa sincera y luego siguió tras los demás dando la espalda a un estático Uchiha.

" - _Te protegeré con mi vida...Confía en mi."_

Sasuke quedó unos instantes mirando su espalda sin pestanear tan siquiera una vez, su boca se mantuvo entreabierta y sentía que el corazón resonaba tan fuerte que pensó que estallaría.

Después de segundos que parecieron una eternidad, él volvió a la realidad. Frunció el ceño hacia ella irritado por sentir sus mejillas calientes.

Ignorando esas peligrosas sensaciones que esa mujer le causaba la alcanzó poniendo las manos en los bolsillos otra vez.

\- Hmpf..no me gusta estar en deuda - dijo y la ojiperla parpadeó confundida y lo miró de reojo sin detener su caminar, ella se sintió algo cansada - Ahora puedes ver que no necesito a nadie que arriesgue su vida por mi - declaró encarándola con el ceño fruncido.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos al entender a que se refería.

Ella rió cubriendo su boca con la mano y Sasuke volteó a verla alarmado, como si su risa fuera algo extremadamente peligroso.

~ En verdad este chico es un tesoro ~ pensó divertida refiriéndose a que jamás había conocido a alguien como él.

Hasta Kakashi quien parecía un chico frío al principio demostró tener su lado humorístico y ser muy fiel a sus camaradas, ella sabía muy bien el porque por eso no la sorprendía que él fuera así, personas como Naruto, ella fue rodeada de personas igual a él, Hinata estaba segura nacían por lo menos una persona a cada generación que estaba destinada a calentar los corazones y animar a los demás, destinada a cosas grandes, pero este Uchiha al lado de ella.

Ella le sonrió al detener su risa, ese Uchiha la sorprendía, no sólo por las habilidades mostradas en campo de batalla o la calma en la que actuó - quitando el momento de su casi suicidio- pero la sorprendía el como de un chico que le pareció que prefería actuar completamente solo al creerse mejor que los demás fue el primero en incentivar a que trabajaran en equipo, a su manera obviamente.

Pero en estos momentos...¿ese chico se estaba excusando el haberla salvado por no querer deber nada y demostrar que no necesitaba nadie para protegerlo? Eso en verdad no lo había esperado.

El Uchiha frunció aun mas el ceño y esquivó la mirada, quería ignorar esa sonrisa que su cerebro persistía en declarar hermosa.

\- En verdad me sorprendes - dijo y volvió a mirar a las espaldas de los otros tres que caminaban felices con el hecho de que descansarían y comerían.

Sasuke se sobresaltó y la miró listo para contestar que "no le interesaba sus halagos, podía guardarlos a Naruto" pero no tuvo tiempo, el moreno abrió los ojos como platos al ver como el cuerpo de su sensei caía inconsciente al suelo en cámara lenta.

~ En verdad me siento terrible ~ fue el último pensamiento de Hinata antes de caer al suelo en un ruido sordo que llamó la atención de los tres que iban al frente.

Naruto, Sakura y Tazuna giraron alarmados para ver que sucedía.

El moreno los miró desesperado.

\- ¡Ayúdeme a llevarla! - gruñó antes de agacharse para tomar el brazo de la Hyuga y ponerla sobre su hombro para poder llevarla.

Los demás se alarmaron y rápidamente lo obedecieron.

Pero...¿Qué había sucedido?

.

.

.


	8. Los héroes si existen, te lo demostraré

N/A: _Lo siento no se emocionen no es un nuevo capítulo, es que no me di cuenta que me olvide de subir un capitulo y ahora lo corregi, lamento el_ _inconveniente_

* * *

.

.

.

\- _Mhnn_ \- su cuerpo se sentía pesado. Sus párpados negaban abrirse, pesaban tanto. Con mucho esfuerzo los fue abriendo pero su visión estaba turbia, cuando logró enfocar la imagen correctamente lo primero que vio fue el techo de una cabaña de madera.

¿Qué había pasado?

Recordó la batalla y se sentó de golpe en la cama haciendo que la sabana que la cubría se doblará, estaba alarmada, parpadeó al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola en la habitación.

\- Has despertado sensei - dijo una mujer de pelo azul hasta un poco abajo de los hombros, parada al lado de su futon, con las manos en la cintura, llevaba una falda azul marino y una camisa rosa - ¿Se encuentra bien? - cuestionó y Hinata la miró curiosa por unos segundos, no sabía quien era esa mujer, pero al parecer era pariente de Tazuna, no sabía que estaba frente a la hija de éste.

Con el ceño fruncido la ojiperla se llevó la mano a la frente algo sudada y con un ligero dolor de cabeza. Hinata pensó que estaba así por un sólo motivo, había tenido misiones ANBU en esa semana entera sin descanso alguno, tenía que realizar sus últimos trabajos pendientes para poder tener el tiempo completo para sus estudiantes, pero había algo raro, su sistema de chakra parecía mas debilitado de lo normal.

\- Estaré bien es sólo que... - fue interrumpida, la se abrió de golpe y por ella Naruto y Sakura entraron de inmediato. Hinata ensanchó los ojos sorprendida.

\- ¡Sensei! ¿Estás bien? - dijeron al simultaneo entrando corriendo en dirección a la Hyuga, se sentaron en el suelo al lado del futon mirándola expectantes, Sasuke entró después de ellos de forma calma, con las manos en los bolsillos y se paró al lado de ambos gennin - ¿Estás bien Hinata sensei? - volvieron a preguntar en unísono, Sakura parpadeó y miró irritada a Naruto.

\- Naruto deja de imitarme ¡Shanaro! - dijo la pelirosa y Naruto hizo una mueca, se asustó internamente.

\- Pero si no te estoy imitando Sakura-chan ~ - lloriqueó el rubio pero la pelirosa aun lo miraba con reprensión. Hinata parpadeó y luego soltó una risa suave por la escena, todos la miraron de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió sensei? - cuestionó el Uzumaki, todos los demás estaban interesados en saber lo mismo, ya que ella no parecía haber recibido daño real en la batalla.

Hinata cambió la expresión de inmediato, la encararon expectantes.

\- Me han envenenado... - dijo y los estudiantes se tensaron. Sakura y Naruto se levantaron de golpe del suelo,Sasuke no se movió pero la miró alarmado.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - exclamaron la pelirosa y el rubio. Hinata los miró de forma tranquilizadora.

\- No se preocupen no es nada serio - aseguró la peliazul levantando las manos para que se calmaran - Pero es probable que no pueda pelear al máximo durante una semana aproximadamente - dijo resignada la mayor - Por suerte fue apenas un rasguño - dijo tomando sosteniendo la área afectada.

~ ¡Mi chakra fue afectado! ~ pensó molesta la Hyuga.

Los gennins entonces se dieron cuenta de quien fue el responsable.

El ANBU.

\- Bueno, pero hemos derrotado a un ninja muy fuerte...Estaremos a salvo por un tiempo - dijo Tazuna entrando en la habitación y llamando la atención de los presentes.

Hinata asintió con una expresión seria.

\- De cualquier forma, ¿no se suponía era un ANBU? Debía estar de nuestro lado ¿verdad? - puntuó la Haruno con una mano en el mentón, analizando la situación, todos los presentes miraron a la pelirosa de inmediato - Seguramente el veneno era para Zabuza y te afectó al alcanzarte sin querer - dedujo la pelirosa pero aun así quedaba una duda en su interior. Si ese fuera el caso entonces ¿Por qué no le avisó a la sensei si vio que la había lastimado?

Hinata de pronto se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de algo. Los demás presentes la miraron preocupados.

~ Sabía había algo que deje escapar ~ pensó la Hyuga reprendiéndose mentalmente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - cuestionó Naruto y la peliazul parpadeó hacia él.

\- ¿Eh? ... - ella volvió su mirada a su regazo - Bueno...se supone los ANBU eliminan el cuerpo en el mismo lugar pero...él se llevó el cuerpo apesar de ser mas pesado que el suyo propio - dijo con el ceño fruncido - Además el arma que uso para matar a Zabuza...- dejó la frase al aire como si estuviera analizando las posibilidades. Todos la encararon.

Sasuke frunció el ceño recordando en arma utilizada.

~ ¡Simples agujas! ~ pensó dándose cuenta a que se refería la sensei.

\- No puede ser...- murmuró sudando frío y tensándose en su lugar, los demás lo miraron sin entender a excepción de Hinata.

\- Sí, es exactamente lo que estás pensando - dijo y el moreno quedó estático, los demás no entendieron a que se refería.

\- ¿De que hablan? - preguntó Tazuna intercalando mirada entre los gennins y la sensei.

\- Qué es probable que Zabuza esté vivo - declaró la Hyuga.

Naruto, Sakura y Tazuna quedaron boquiabiertos, la hija de Tazuna aun estaba presente y tratando de acompañar la conversación pero aun no entendía la reacción de los demás.

\- ¿¡QUÉÉE!? - gritaron en unísono completamente aterrados sus expresiones exageradas demostraban le incredulidad de la afirmación de la Hyuga.

\- ¡Pero tú confirmaste su muerte Hinata-sensei! - recordó la Haruno dando una paso al frente con el ceño fruncido, esperaba fuera una broma, pero si lo fuera era una de muy mal gusto.

\- Sí, lo hice pero aquello fue seguramente... - la Hyuga respondió con pesadez - ...Una muerte momentánea. Las agujas que utilizó aquel ANBU a menos que claven en un punto vital tienen un bajo índice de fatalidad, las suelen utilizar los médicos en terapias de acupuntura - esclareció y llevó una mano al mentón frunciendo el ceño de forma pensativa - Los ANBU son entrenados para eliminar cualquier evidencia de un ninja, el cuerpo de un ninja puede revelar información sobre tipos diferentes del poblado donde estaba así como medicina utilizada en él o cualquier otra cosa más. Por ejemplo si yo muriese el secreto del byakugan podría ser descubierto en el peor de los casos mis técnicas, incluído el byakugan podrían ser robados, por eso los ANBU matan a los exiliados y eliminan sus cuerpos para proteger los secretos de su aldea, son especialistas sobre la estrutura del cuerpo del humano. Para ellos sería muy fácil sumir a alguien en un estado cercano a la muerte. Todo indica que la intención del chico no era matar a Zabuza, sino salvarle. No hay que ignorar esa posibilidad - declaró la Hyuga seria a sus estudiantes que esperaban que tal posibilidad fuera errónea - Además, dejando a parte la posibilidad de que él esté vivo o no, no sabemos si Gatou no tendrá escondido un ninja más fuerte - ella dijo pero no pretendía asustarlos, sólo advertirles.

La Hyuga parpadeó a la reacción de los dos gennins.

Naruto temblaba pero ella notó no ser de miedo, estaba emocionado, su sonrisa lo delataba, Naruto Uzumaki se había alegrado al saber que Zabuza estaba vivo, ella presentía ser en parte por su lado humano que estaba aliviado en saber que el chico no lo había matado así sin mas, en otra por la emoción de pelear con alguien...poderoso.

Sasuke en cambio parecía relajado. Y como casi siempre no demostraba nada en su expresión, un completo misterio para ella, no aparentaba sentir miedo pero tampoco estar emocionado, aunque el Uchiha en realidad se sentía de igual forma que el rubio, estaba ansiando volver a enfrentar a alguien poderoso y sentir esa sensación de superarse a si mismo, el de volverse mas fuerte en medio a la batalla, ¡ésta vez se sentía preparado!

\- Pero sensei...¿qué vas hacer para estar preparada antes de que sea demasiado tarde? Dijiste que tomará tiempo para que te estabilices - recordó la aprehensiva Haruno.

Hinata lo pensó por unos segundos.

\- Una persona que ha quedado en una muerte momentánea necesita descansar por un tiempo, tendremos tiempo hasta ese momento, además... Haréis un entrenamiento! - declaró la Hyuga sonriendo decidida.

* * *

Estaban en medio al bosque cerca de la casa del señor Tazuna.

Los árboles eran de copas altas y el viento soplaba tan suave que era casi imperceptible.

\- Bien, a partir de ahora empieza el entrenamiento - anunció la ojiperla parada frente a los tras gennins, el Uzumaki emocionado estaba listo para dar un salto por el entusiamo pero sin intención alguna la Hyuga lo interrumpió - Pero antes tienen que aprender sobre el chakra - declaró la peliazul.

Naruto quedó quieto en su lugar y achicó los ojos.

\- He oído hablar sobre eso pero...Umm, ¿qué es el chakra? - cuestionó ignorante el rubio. Hinata parpadeó y Sakura lo miró perpleja.

La pelirosa lo señaló de forma acusadora.

\- ¿Eres un ninja y no sabes eso?¿Se puede saber que aprendiste en la academia Naruto? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido como si fuera una madre que reprendía a su hijo.

Sasuke los miraba sin dar importancia a los dos, para él que se dejarán de estupideces y se centrarán de inmediato en el entrenamiento era la mejor opción.

Naruto llevó una mano tras su cabeza y se rascó apenado.

\- En las clases mas difíciles me quedaba dormido jeje - confesó avergonzado el Uzumaki, los otros tres sintieron una gotita resbalar por su frente.

La Hyuga observó en silencio al rubio sonriendo apenado y a la pelirosa que lo reprendía por quedarse dormido.

\- Bien... Sakura-san - llamó la ojiperla y Sakura dejó de reprender el rubio y miró de inmediato a su sensei - ¿Me harías el honor? - preguntó amablemente, la Haruno tardó unos segundos en comprender a que se refería, cuando lo hizo su rostro demostró una expresión de claridad y sonrió asintiendo a la peliazul.

Los dos chicos miraron curiosos a la preciosa ninja Sakura que les explicaría la lección sobre el chakra.

\- ¡Escucha Naruto! Voy a explicártelo de una forma sencilla, apáñatelas como puedas para que no se te olvide - declaró la Haruno mirando directamente al rubio que parpadeaba, Sasuke cruzó los brazos y Hinata sonrió tras ella mientras ponía ambas manos frente a su cuerpo - El chakra es la energía que necesita un ninja para realizar las técnicas. Esta energía tiene dos partes. La energía que proviene de cada una de las células del cuerpo, y la energía espiritual que nace del entrenamiento y la experiencia. Al unir esa dos energías se llama moldear el chakra, con el cual puedes usar mediante la formación de sellos con las manos - explicó como si de una maestra se tratará. Hinata soltó una risilla divertida mientras Naruto ladeaba la cabeza tratando de entender.

\- Exacto Sakura-san...- murmuró con una sonrisa la peliazul cuando la menor terminó de explicar - Al parecer Iruka-sensei tuvo muy buenos estudiantes - felicitó la Hyuga llevando una mano al mentón y mirando con orgullo a la pelirosa. Sakura sonrió con suficiencia con las mejillas coloreadas poniendo las manos en la cintura, sintió que su ego se inflaba.

 **Sakura Inner:** heh, heh ¡soy la mejor! ¡Cha!

\- ¡Hey Hey! - la voz del rubio llamó la atención de todos - Pero aun sin entender esa difícil explicación nuestro cuerpo puede usar chakra - refutó el rubio haciendo puchero. Sakura hizo la habitual expresión de "Aghh Naruto idiota".

 **Sakura Inner:** ¡Aghh Naruto no arruines mi momento!

Sasuke odiaba admitir eso pero el rubio tenía razón.

\- Naruto tiene razón - los otros tres lo miraron como si fuera un alienigena, extrañados que él concordeará con el rubio, cosa que el Uchiha apenas ignoró - Podemos usar técnicas igualmente - puntuó el pelinegro, Hinata lo encaró y luego negó con la cabeza.

\- No, aún no sois capaces de controlar vuestro chakra completamente - declaró la Hyuga. Naruto abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo que no? - cuestionó el Uzumaki.

\- Bien escuchad, el entrenamiento será simples - dijo la peliazul y los tres gennins la miraron expectantes, ella ladeó la cabeza y sonrió inocente - Deberán escalar árboles.

Silencio.

Los gennins parpadearon.

Sasuke arqueó la ceja mirándola como si fuera la cosa mas tonta que hubiera oído.

\- Suena bastante aburrido - declaró el rubio sin trabas en la lengua haciendo una expresión de completo aburrimiento.

\- Silencio Naruto no desrespetes a la sensei - reprendió la pelirosa irritada por fuera.

 **Sakura Inner:** Naruto tiene razón. ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento es ese?

Hinata soló rió divertida cubriendo la boca con la mano.

\- No es escalar árboles simplemente...- la Hyuga puso suspenso en su frase como si estuviera realmente divirtiéndose con la situación - Deberán escalar sin usar las manos - declaró la peliazul lista para darles una lección otra vez.

Los gennins volvieron a parpadear. Naruto abrió una sonrisa emocionada.

\- ¡Oh! Eso si suena interesante - dijo el Uzumaki emocionado aunque al igual que los demás se preguntaba como harían tal cosa.

Hinata hizo una posición de manos, el chakra azul cubrió la planta de sus pies, los gennins siguieron atentamente los pasos de la sensei que ahora caminaba en dirección al enorme árbol en medio al local donde estaba, ella empezó a escalar y los adolescentes arquearon las cejas incrédulos.

\- Está escalando verticalmente solo con las piernas ...- dijo embobado el Uzumaki con una mueca impresionada al igual que el pelinegro y la Haruno.

La vieron quedar boca abajo sosteniendo su cuerpo por la planta de los pies bajo una enorme rama. Su pelo corto pendía hacia abajo y su rostro estaba al revés pero aun así podían notar la sonrisa característica de la Hyuga.

\- Es de esta forma que deberán hacerlo - gritó la Hyuga desde arriba con una mano al lado de su boca como si eso amplificará su voz - Acumulad chakra en la planta de sus pies y hagan que el tronco del árbol lo absorba. Lograran escalar el árbol de esta forma cuando controlen bien su chakra chicos - anunció la Hyuga aun boca abajo.

\- ¡Espera sensei! ¿Cómo nos vamos a hacer mas fuertes escalando árboles? - cuestionó la Haruno desde abajo con ambas manos al lado de su boca imitando a la Hyuga.

Naruto y Sasuke la miraron pensando exactamente lo mismo.

Hinata suspiró, esos niños eran difíciles de cumplir una orden de inmediato sin refutar. Ella sonrió de lado.

~ Esos es bueno de cierta forma, no serán simples marionetas ~ pensó la Hyuga antes de mirar dejar de liberar chakra de la planta de sus pies, los gennins se alarmaron de inmediato y dieron un paso al frente al ver aterrados que ella amenazó con caer de esa gran altura ya que no estaba mas pegada al tronco, pero la Hyuga agarró el tronco con las manos y giró para ponerse caer parada sobre ella, no quería estar malgastando chakra de esa forma.

Los tres adolescentes sintieron que el corazón por poco saltaba de su boca, la miraron boquiabiertos. Sasuke fue el primero en volver al normal y suspirar aliviado luego fue seguido por los otros dos.

Naruto la señaló acusadoramente.

\- Sensei casi nos mata del susto ¡dattebayo! - gritó el rubio entre el alivio y la molestia.

\- ¿¡Quiere matarnos del corazón!? - acusó la pelirosa igual de escandalosa que el rubio, acusando a la peliazul. Hinata sonrió apenada y una gotita de sudor resbaló de por su mejilla.

\- Lo siento, lo siento - se disculpó la mayor con las mejillas coloradas, no había sido su intención asustarlos, pero es que acaso ¿no confiarían en su habilidades? La Hyuga suspiró - Bien...- los tres la encararon con un poco de reprensión por unos segundos antes de volver a la normalidad - Volviendo al tema, el primer objetivo es enseñarlos a controlar el chakra, para que acumulen la cantidad de necesaria en el lugar apropiado. Este es factor mas importante a la hora de usar un jutsu - esclareció seria la ojiperla - La cantidad de chakra necesaria para escalar un árbol es pequeña pero debe ser exacta. Además de que la planta de los pies es un lugar más complicado donde acumular chakra, en otras palabras si podeis aprender esto serán capaces de aprender cualquier jutsu, eso en teoría...- explicó la Hyuga alzando un dedo y mirando fijamente a los tres que la encaraban atenciosos, alzó otro dedo - El segundo objetivo es desarrollar la resistencia necesaria para controlar el chakra de forma correcta, dependiendo de la técnica controlar el chakra puede ser difícil y mas aun durante el combate que es cuando nos movemos constantemente, por eso se hace mas complejo. Esa es la razón por la que deben pasar por este entrenamiento...Ahora saquen un kunai de sus bolsos de armas - ordenó la sensei con una expresión seria.

Los gennins parpadearon antes de acatar la orden y sacar cada uno un kunai de su bolso.

\- ¿Con esto marcaremos hasta donde llegamos? - cuestionó la Haruno mirando el kunai en su mano, aun a distancia la sensei fue capaz de oír.

\- Exactamente - confirmó la mayor asintiendo - Marquen una linea cada vez que lleguen al limite, al principio no lograran escalar caminando por eso deben correr para tomar impulso - aconsejó.

Naruto sonrió entusiasmado.

\- Este entrenamiento no es nada para mi. Sé que puedo hacerlo fácilmente dattebayo! - aseguró emociando el Uzumaki. Hinata sonrió contagiada por su entusiamo, Sasuke lo miró de reojo - Porque soy es que mas está progresando - fanfarroneó el rubio recordando las palabras que le había dicho la peliazul, Sasuke frunció el ceño hacia él mientras la Hyuga sonreía apenada y Sakura arqueaba la ceja.

\- Deja de fanfarronear y escala de na vez ¡dobe! - gruñó el moreno, Naruto le frunció el ceño irritado hacia él, parecían perro y gato como siempre. Sakura suspiró acostumbrada a esas escenas.

~ Supongo lo anime demasiado ~ pensó la Hyuga sonriendo agotada, suspiró internamente y luego sonrió resignada ~Bueno están mejores así de entusiasmados ~ pensó recobrando el ánimo.

\- Bien escalen cualquier uno de estos árboles - ordenó la Hyuga y los gennins asintieron.

Hicieron posición de manos y concentraron chakra en la planta de sus pies. Una pequeña cantidad de chakra azul se acumuló en sus pies y ellos miraron determinados a los enormes árboles del bosque, cada uno corrió en dirección a un árbol.

\- ¡Allá voy! - gritó el rubio corriendo emocionado y tan pronto puso los pies en el árbol y dio tres pasos cayó al suelo golpeando directo de cabeza - ¡Ouch! - el rubio hizo una mueca de dolor.

Primer intento fallido.

Sasuke corrió en dirección al árbol y empezó a correr verticalmente sobre el tronco, hizo una mueca por el esfuerzo y su frente empezó a sudar.

\- ¡Ugh! - se dio cuenta que no podía mas cuando piso con fuerza el tronco, lo rompió y éste quedó con la marca de su pie impresa, con esfuerzo apretó el kunai en sus manos y marcó una raya en en el lugar donde alcanzó. Se impulsó hacia atrás y giró en el aire para caer agachado en el suelo.

Respirando con dificultad alzó la cabeza para ver hasta donde había llegado.

~ Es más difícil de lo que creía ~ pensó jadeando el pelinegro ~ Si el chakra es muy fuerte soy repelido ~ pensó encarando fijamente la marca de su pie en el tronco ~ En cambio si es muy pequeño, la absorción no se produce y pasa éso...~ pensó y hizo una mueca al ver el rubio aun en el suelo girando de un lado a otro mientras sostenía su cabeza.

\- Itai, Itai - se quejó el Uzumaki adolorido rodando en el suelo.

\- ¿Estás bien Naruto-kun? - preguntó la Hyuga que lo miró preocupada. Naruto parpadeó y quedó estático en el suelo, de pronto se puso de pie y sonrió alzando el pulgar hacia ella.

\- Estoy bien ¡dattebayo! - aseguró el rubio con un chichón en la cabeza, la peliazul soltó una risita divertida y luego miró al jadeante Uchiha que encaraba con una mueca al rubio, ella analizó hasta donde alcanzó el moreno con una expresión seria.

~ 2 metros, no está mal para la primera vez...~ pensó la sensei.

\- Esto es inesperadamente fácil - la voz de la Haruno llamó la atención de los tres que la miraron de inmediato. Sakura sonreía animada sentada en una rama mientras el kunai estaba clavado en el tronco a exactamente 20 metros del suelo sólo un escasos 10 metros mas abajo de donde estaba la peliazul.

Hinata la miró estática por unos segundos y lentamente fue abriendo una mueca impresionada.

\- ¡Wuaah! Impresionante Sakura-san - confesó la Hyuga llamando la atención de los gennins, Hinata sonrió orgullosa y aplaudió una vez - Es asombroso que puedas controlar el chakra tan perfectamente a la primera - dijo emocionada la Hyuga y Sakura sonrió apenada con las mejillas sonrosadas muy contenta por recibir tal halago.

\- No es para tanto sensei - dijo rascando su cabeza la Haruno. Hinata negó embelezada.

\- Al contrario, siquiera yo pude ir tal alto a la primera, en verdad es impresionante - confesó la Hyuga aun sonriendo y Sakura se rascó la mejilla y sacó la lengua sonriendo inocente y con el ego en lo mas alto.

Los dos chicos intercalaban miradas entre las dos féminas animadas, y en simultaneo sintieron lo mismo, **envidia** de la Haruno.

No sólo por lo haber logrado escalar tan alto a la primera -lo que era un fuerte golpe a su orgullo- sino también porque recibía tan enormes halagos de la sensei que ahora estaba completamente enfocada en ella, se sintieron pequeñitos en relación a la Haruno.

 **Sakura Inner:** Si la sensei está así de impresionada seguramente Sasuke lo está mas ¡Cha!

La Haruno miró de inmediato al pelinegro y quedó perpleja cuando lo vio.

~ ¿¡Eh!? ~ ella hizo una mueca algo asustada al ver su expresión irritada hacia ella.

\- Hmpf - el Uchiha volteó el rostro hacia otro lado mientras se levantaba de suelo sosteniendo el kunai aun en manos.

Sakura bajó la cabeza desaminada.

~ ¿Yo sólo quería impresionarlo por qué me pasa esto? ~ pensó al ver como ahora parecía irritado con ella.

\- ¡Guau! ¡Sakura-chan impresionante! Esa es la chica en quien tengo guardada mis esperanzas - gritó animado el rubio - _A_ _unque también de algo de rabia -_ confesó en un susurro el Uzumaki sincero sintiendo un poco de envidia.

Sakura parpadeó sorprendida hacia el Uzumaki.

\- Hmpf - ella volteó el rostro con el rostro molesto, pero la Hyuga notó que estaba ligeramente sonrojada - No es de ti quien quiero oír eso - declaró la pelirosa cruzando sus brazos.

Naruto fue inundado por la depresión.

~ ¿Por qué a mi? ~ se preguntó el rubio desanimado.

Sasuke los ignoró aun irritado por ser pasado por la fastidiosa chica que lo perseguía y ver como -en la visión de Sasuke- la sensei la ponía en un pedestal, el Uchiha no lo admitía pero sentía algo de celos en su interior. Hinata en cambio sonrió agotada sintiendo una gotita resbalar por su frente.

~ ¿Tsundere? ~ se preguntó la Hyuga al ver como la pelirosa parecía avergonzada pero al mismo tiempo molesta con el rubio.

La peliazul sacudió la cabeza, en verdad eran divertidos.

\- Vamos chicos ahora es el turno de ustedes - alentó la Hyuga y los dos concentraron su mirada en ella.

 _"- No dejas de sorprenderme "._

Sasuke frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada al no saber que expresión poner al recordar tal cosa, sólo sintió como su mejilla izquierda empezaba a calentar.

 _"- Están progresando...tu principalmente Naruto-kun."_

Naruto se sonrosó ligeramente y luego hizo una expresión decidida.

Los dos chicos se encararon con el ceño fruncido con una mirada desafiante y determinada.

~ ¡No perderé ante ti! ~ se declararon mentalmente ambos gennins.

Desde atrás de los árboles un niño con un gorro de pescador con dos rayas negras, el pelo moreno y los ojos oscuros de piel clara y una ropa negra los observaba.

\- Pfft pierden el tiempo - murmuró el niño a distancia. Apretó las manos en el tronco donde se escondía y frunció l ceño.

~ Padre ~ pensó recordando la sonrisa de un hombre mayor antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse.

* * *

 _4 días después._

Sakura bostezó.

Tazuna la miró de reojo mientras cargaba los materiales de construcción sobre el hombro, los dejó caer al suelo y se estiró los brazos hacia arriba para luego poner las manos en la cintura.

\- Pareces aburrida, ¿donde están tus compañeros? - cuestionó el peli-gris a la Haruno que estaba sentada sola sobre el muro del puente en construcción.

\- ¿Eh? - ella parpadeó asimilando su pregunta y luego sonrió con suficiencia - Desde que soy tan superior Hinata-sensei me puso a cargo de su protección - dijo inclinando la nariz hacia arriba con desdén, orgullosa.

"- _Sakura-san ven aquí - la sensei la llamó y Sakura volteó a verla, corrió hasta la mayor que la llamaba con la mano._

 _-_ ¿ _Qué sucede sensei? - preguntó curiosa. Hinata sonrió a la pelirosa y ella quedó aun mas curiosa, las dos no notaron a los chicos que se habían puesto en alertas y tenían la oreja parada tratando de oír su conversación aunque estuvieran a unos metros de distancia._

 _\- Tengo un trabajo importante para ti - dijo la Hyuga y Sakura la miró expectante - Tú protegerás al señor Tazuna de cualquier amenaza mientras Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun siguen entrenando, tengo que ver sus avances por lo que tendrás que...- la Hyuga fue interrumpida por la Haruno que la miraba alarmada._

 _-_ ¿ _¡_ _Lo haré sola!? - cuestionó ya deduciendo lo que iba a decir, Hinata asintió y sonrió al ver su cara preocupada. Sakura abrió los ojos como platos cuando sintió que le daba palmaditas alentadoras en la cabeza._

 _\- No te preocupes confió en que puedas hacerlo, además por el momento no corremos verdadero peligro - calmó la Hyuga y Sakura suspiró aliviada antes de corresponder una suave sonrisa a la mayor._

 _Las dos no notaron las miradas fuzilantes de los dos chicos tras ellas._

 _Sakura parpadeó confundida y puso la mano en la nuca._

 _-_ ¿ _Qué sucede Sakura-san? - preguntó la Hyuga al ver su acción. Sakura aun ladeó el rostro aun confundida._

 _\- Ah...Nada sólo me pica la nuca, siento como si me hubieran clavado algo - murmuró antes de voltear hacia atrás y ver a los dos chicos volteando el rostro hacia otro lado como si quisieran pasar de inocentes - Qué raro..."_

Sakura quedó quieta mirando el suelo y Tazuna la miró extrañado por el cambio repentino de expresión.

De pronto la Haruno se levanto sonriendo enormemente con verdadera energia.

 **Sakura Inner:** Muajaja Chúpense esa muchachos ¡Cha! Hinata-sensei me elige a mi por ser mejor...Pero, Sasuke-kun me odiará si soy mejor que él...Pero se siente bien ser tan halagada por alguien fuerte...Pero ayer me miró irritado, quizás me vea como una rival y no quiero eso. ¡Noooo!

Mientras la Sakura trababa una batalla existencial interna Tazuna arqueaba la ceja y sentía una gotita resbalar por su mejilla al ver como la Haruno sonreí maravillada y luego se tomaba de los pelos con una expresión desesperada y luego volvía a sonreír con las mejillas coloreadas.

[...]

El sonido del kunai marcando el tronco se oyó por el bosque.

Naruto hizo una mueca alarmada mientras caía después de marcar el tronco por cuadragésima tercera vez, con esfuerzo giró en el aire y cayó parado en el suelo.

Frunció el ceño en dirección a su última marca y luego miró a Sasuke corriendo aun mas alto de lo que antes.

~ ¡Joder! Cada vez avanza aun mas ~ pensó el rubio apretando los dientes y secando su mejilla sudada con el dorso de la mano que sostenía el kunai.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que ya había alcanzado otro límite. Agarró el kunai y lo utilizó para marcar su nuevo límite, se impulsó en dirección al tronco del árbol vecino y en zigzag usando los árboles como apoyo bajó hasta el suelo.

Miró su marca y luego la de Naruto.

~ Maldición cada vez me está alcanzando aun mas ~ pensó frunciendo el ceño aun más, apretó los puños y el kunai con mas fuerza en su mano.

Los dos se encararon desafiantes. Sasuke arqueó la ceja cuando el rubio sacudió la cabeza como si tratará de alejar cualquier distracción de su mente, lo cual era cierto.

Naruto miró determinado al árbol.

~ No puedo dejar que nada me desconcentre ~pensó recordando las palabras de la pelirosa.

 _"Naruto sentía admiración por la Haruno era verdad pero también sentía algo de envidia él mismo lo admitía, algo completamente comprensible, era normal querer también ser halagado por alguien fuerte y admirable. Pero al contrario de cierto Uchiha, Naruto sabía cuando debía admitir la derrota y dejar el orgullo de lado, y ese era uno de los momentos, debía admitir que la Haruno era simplemente mejor que ellos en algunos ámbitos, y después de admitir eso le pediría ayuda, como planeaba hacer en éste momento. Podía pedir ayuda a la sensei pero sabía sería mas impresionante para la ojiperla el ver como había progresado sin que ella lo tuviera que corregir a cada momento, además sería trabajo de equipo._ ¡ _Dos pájaros de un tiro!_

 _\- Sakura-chan - él se acercó sonriendo apenado, la Haruno lo miró de reojo arqueando la ceja -_ ¿ _Puedes darme algún consejo? - preguntó vacilante y ella parpadeó, sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente._

 _\- Geez...-la Haruno se dio vuelta hacia él bruscamente, asustando al rubio que dio un paso atrás alarmado - Está bien escucha - Naruto parpadeó y luego sonrió recuperando el ánimo_ _\- El chakra usa energía espiritual, así que no debes estar demasiado excitado para llevar el chakra a tus pies relájate y concéntrate en el árbol..."_

Naruto cerró los ojos y empezó a concentrar otra vez, ignorando los dos pares de ojos sobre él.

Sasuke lo siguió encarando por unos segundos antes de girar el rostro y mirar por el rabillo del ojo hacia la Hyuga que estaba a unos metros tras ellos con una mano en el mentón apoyando la espalda en el tronco y con el otro brazo sosteniendo su codo, analizando al rubio concentrado.

El Uchiha imaginó que seguramente estaba pensando lo mismo que él. El rubio estaba progresando demasiado rápido, ella ya lo había dicho sin vacilar después de la batalla y seguramente no dudaría en decirlo nuevamente una vez terminarán ese entrenamiento. El pelinegro frunció el ceño en dirección al rubio, supuso que su avance se debía a que pidió consejo a la Haruno, lo había visto hacerlo. Si dejará de lado su orgullo y le preguntará que le dijo Sakura seguramente podría saber cual era el secreto de su progreso y de esa forma lograría completar mas rápido el objetivo y así...

 _"-_ _No dejas de sorprenderme."_

Miró al suelo sintiendo esa incómoda sensación otra vez, no es que estuviera buscando su aprobación pero al igual que el Uzumaki la idea de oír otra vez esa palabras lo atraían demasiado para no admitirlo, aunque sólo internamente.

Naruto abrió los ojos cuando por fin logró concentrar suficiente cantidad de chakra, no mucha ni tan poca.

\- Allá vo...- fue interrumpido mientras corría.

\- Oe Naruto - el rubio cayó al suelo por haber resbalado por la impresión.

\- ¡Gahh!...- se levantó mirando acusador al moreno, con un tic de irritación en su frente - ¿Cual es tu jodido problema? ¿No ves estoy tratando de concentrarme? ¿Quieres pelear o qué? - gritó el rubio en dirección al pelinegro.

Hinata cruzó los brazos y los miró curiosa, de la distancia que estaba no podía oír lo que decía pero el grito de Naruto si lo pudo escuchar muy bien, aun así encontró raro el hecho de que Sasuke detuviera el entrenamiento para llamar al rubio.

El Uchiha mantuvo silencio por unos segundos y Naruto achicó los ojos.

~ Qué raro él no es de hablar mucho conmigo ~pensó desconfiado el Uzumaki.

\- Bueno...Hmm - Naruto lo miró aun mas desconfiado y se inclinó en dirección al pelinegro que parecía tener dificultad en sacar las palabras, quizás estaba en una enorme batalla interna contra su orgullo al pedir algo a él - Está mañana pediste un consejo a Sakura...¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? - cuestionó sin mirarlo por tener el rostro girado en otra dirección pero sabía que el rubio había abierto los ojos desmensuradamente, no sabía si era por la pregunta o por que pudo notar que sus mejillas estaban coloreadas y había vacilado en preguntar.

Naruto quedó estático en su lugar por lo que pareció una eternidad mientras Hinata fruncía el ceño con la curiosidad carcomiendo sus entrañas por querer saber de que hablaban, su byakugan picaba por activar pero no debía gastar chakra sin razón alguna, aun necesitaba unos dos días para estar a su máximo otra vez. Aun así le daba la impresión de que el Uchiha parecía apenado.

El Uzumaki sonrió zorruno.

\- Es un secreto - dijo pícaro y divertido por la situación. Sasuke se sobresaltó en su lugar pero aun no volteaba a ver el Uzumaki.

El silencio los rodeó.

Si el rubio no quería cooperar le quedaba una única opción al Uchiha.

Sasuke volteó a ver de reojo a la Hyuga que se alarmó, avergonzada por casi haber activado el byakugan para ver que decían o que expresiones tenían, ella volteó el rostro sudando frío y con las mejillas coloreadas.

Sasuke la miró dudando, su única opción sería preguntarle a ella, pero sólo la idea de acercarse a ella no le agrada para nada, se sentía incomodó cerca de la mayor. Volteó el rostro otra vez hacia el suelo ignorando la mirada de Naruto sobre él.

El rubio parpadeó al ver su reaccionar.

¿Era su impresión o el Uchiha estaba aun mas sonrosado que antes?

[...]

 _Horas después._

\- ¡Guau! Esto es divertido hace mucho no comíamos tanta gente junta - comentó Tazuna sentado en la punta de la mesa, su hija estaba en la cocina tras ellos, Hinata comía tranquila al igual que Sakura muy al contrario de los dos gennins que comían a toda prisa como si estuvieran desesperados.

Los dos llevaron una última cuchara a la boca y al simultaneo extendieron el tazón de arroz aun con la boca llena.

\- ¡Más! - dijeron en unísono y al darse cuenta de eso cruzando miradas asesinas, de sus ojos rayos salieron de forma amenazadora.

Los dos de pronto sintieron el efecto de comer tan apresurados, la comida volvía subir.

\- ¡Ugh! - abrieron los ojos como platos y corrieron la silla a un lado vomitando en el suelo.

Sakura hizo una mueca agotada y luego se levantó poniendo las manos en la mesa.

\- ¡Si vais a seguir vomitando dejen de comer! - acusó la Haruno, Hinata los miró sonriendo agotada y sintiendo otra vez una gota resbalar por su mejilla, la mayor se disculpó con el cliente por el comportamiento de sus estudiantes.

Sasuke se limpió el costado de la boca con el dorso de la mano y cruzó miradas con el rubio.

\- No, debo seguir comiendo - declaró el Uchiha como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Naruto sonrió de lado.

\- Sí, no importa lo que pase porque tenemos que hacernos mas fuertes 'tebba - declaró el rubio de acuerdo con el Uchiha.

 **Clim.**

Todos miraron de imediato al niño que dejó caer bruscamente la cuchara contra el plato.

\- No importa lo que hagan van a morir de cualquier forma - aseguró sombrio el niño mirando su plato, Hinata lo encaró sin dificultad ya que estaba sentado frente a ella.

Naruto y Sakura abrieron los ojos como platos y Sasuke lo miró de reojo ya que estaba sentado a su lado.

\- ¡Inari! - su madre lo reprendió dejando los platos en la cocina, Tazuna tan sólo lo miró pero reprendiendo al igual que la mujer.

El pequeño frunció el ceño y alzó la mirada hacia la pared detrás del Uzumaki.

Sakura parpadeó y siguió su mirada, había una foto en la pared.

\- Escucha mocoso yo soy un como un super héroe y patearé el trasero de todos los malos dattebayo! Absolutamente no moriré - declaró el Uzumaki confiante, el niño le frunció el ceño.

\- ¿¡Eres idiota!? - los demás se sorprendieron con su vocabulario - Los héroes no existen - aseguró antes de bajar de la silla y dirigirse a la puerta dejando un silencio mortal en la cocina y miradas vacías que miraban su espalda.

\- ¡Inari! Oe Inari - su madre lo llamó para que se disculpara pero él la ignoró.

Salió sin preocuparse en cerrar la puerta o escuchar a su madre.

Ella suspiró junto a Tazuna.

\- Lo siento el generalmente es un niño dulce - se disculpó Tazuna. Hinata negó con la cabeza tratando de tranquilizar al mayor.

\- No se preocupe - dijo la Hyuga mientras Sakura miraba la foto en la pared.

Naruto y Sasuke aun miraban la puerta.

\- ¿Porqué hay una foto rota en la pared? - la voz de la Haruno llamó la atención de todos - Parece que fue rasgada a propósito - murmuró pensativa la pelirosa - Inari no dejaba de mirarla durante la cena. Falta alguien...

Tazuna y la madre de Inari bajaron la cabeza.

Por lo que pareció una eternidad no había mas que silencio hasta que la hija de Tazuna decidió romperlo.

\- Era mi marido - confesó la mujer - Y el padre de Inari - dijo volviendo su cuerpo al fregadero de la cocina.

Los demás miraron a la mujer en completo mutismo, expectantes y curiosos por saber que sucedió para que la foto estuviera rota y el ambiente tan tenso.

Tazuna suspiró y quitó sus gafas para refregar sus ojos tratando de impedir que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Miró a los ninjas que con sus ojos buscaban respuesta.

\- La palabra "valentía" dejó de existir para la gente de la isla y para Inari desde aquel incidente, el día en que el héroe de la isla murió... - dijo con pesadez en la voz como si algo estuviera atorado en su garganta.

Los oyentes ensancharon los ojos.

Nadie sabia que Inari había quedado estático en la parte de fuera de la cocina al oír la mención de su "padre".

Lloró silencioso cuando empezó a oír la historia que él tanto conocía.

* * *

Hinata suspiró mirando el rubio que aun después de tanto usar su chakra se levantaba de la mesa dispuesto a seguir con el entrenamiento.

Admiraba su entusiamo y su determinación pero era casi un chico suicida. Entendía que estaba conmocionado por la historia del muchacho, ella también lo estaba, había crecido rodeada de cosas momentos duros, justo como ese pequeño, a su tan corta edad y esas cosas fueron la que la impulsaron a ser mas fuerte, de la misma forma que el rubio que ahora estaba determinado a hacerse mas poderoso.

\- Naruto-kun no es buena idea que salgas a entrenar, si usas mas chakra puedes morir por excederte - advirtió la Hyuga jugando con el arroz con su palillo, mirando seria su tazón. Naruto quedó estático sosteniendo la puerta bajo a mirada de todos los presentes. Sakura ligeramente preocupada y Sasuke como siempre sin demostrar reacción alguna.

El Uzumaki sonrió determinado sin mirarlos pero todos sabían que lo estaba haciendo.

\- De cualquier forma iré.Iré porqué le demostraré..le demostraré que en este mundo...¡Los héroes si existen! - dijo confiado el ninja cabeza hueca número uno de la aldea de la hoja, quien jamás retrocedía a su palabra.

Inari abrió los ojos como platos, quedó paralizado del lado de afuera.

Hinata sonrió resignada a su tazón de arroz mientras los demás lo miraban impresionados.

\- _¿_ _Por qué ...?_ _¿_ _Por qué?_ \- la pregunta se oyó como un susurro para el rubio parado en la puerta miró a todos lados confundido buscando la voz.

Sakura parpadeó al ver tal acción.

\- ¿Qué sucede ahora Naruto? - cuestionó frunciendo el ceño interrogante hacia el rubio que no dejaba de aparecer con sorpresas.

\- A pues..- Naruto no terminó su frase cuando dio un paso afuera de la cocina y miró pasillo. El niño moreno temblaba y gotas de lágrimas caían al suelo una tras otra. Naruto lo miró preocupado y los demás parpadearon al ver que Inari estaba otra vez ahí, aunque no podían verlo bien ya que el cuerpo de Naruto lo ocultaba.

\- No importa cuanto te esfuerzes ni que palabras heróicas digas - gritó irritado alzando la mirada a él, el rubio parpadeó confundido, Inari encaró con ojos ofuscados sus heridas y el polvo que cubría su rostro y su chamarra - ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en demostrar tus palabras vacías? No ahí remedio, los débiles siempre perderán ante los mas fuertes - gritó el niño, había oído que podría morir y aun así estaba determinado a seguir entrenando, aunque ya fuera de noche.

"- _Protege con ambos brazos aquello que sea importante para ti Inari."_

Las lágrimas escurrían de los ojos que fitaban con profundo odio al Uzumaki tan confiante frente a él.

"- _No llores Inari."_

\- Jamás podrán vencer a los hombres Gatou - declaró seguro el niño alzando el puño apretado a la altura de su pecho.

Naruto frunció el ceño mientras los demás apenas acompañaban lo que sucedía, con los ojos abiertos como platos, estupefatos por el reaccionar del niño.

\- ¡Cállate no soy como tú! - gruñó al mocoso frente a él.

\- ¿QUÉ SABRÁS TÚ? SIEMPRE SONRIENDO ALEGRE Y HACIENDO EL PAYASO, NO CONOCES EL VERDADERO DOLOR - gritó a todo pulmón mirando al suelo ya empapado por sus abundantes lágrimas.

El Uzumaki se tensó.

El silencio inundó el recinto.

Mientras todos encaraban la espalda del Uzumaki, sin poder decir ni una palabra.

\- ¿Es por eso que pretendes ser el protagonista de está tragedia y lloras todo el día? - murmuró el rubio apretando los puños y agachando la cabeza.

" _Tres días atrás h_ _abía pasado frente a la habitación del niño que los miraba siempre de lejos, el rubio no entendía su mirada de odio. Pero creía que si tenía algún problema con él que se lo dijera de frente por eso había ido hasta su recineto, se detuvo frente a la puerta al creer oír un sollozo._

 _\- Papá...Ugh...Papá - abrió los ojos como platos y luego miró al suelo como si lo hubieran herido al darse cuenta de que el niño..._

 _Estaba llorando."_

\- Un idiota como tú puede simplemente seguir llorando. ¡Llorica! - dijo el rubio serio con una mirada amenazante y Inari abrió los ojos como platos dando un paso atrás, quedó completamente paralizado.

Sakura ensanchó los ojos alarmada y luego miró molesta al Uzumaki.

\- ¡Oye Naruto te has pasado! - reprendió la Haruno hacia él.

\- ¡Bah! Iré a entrenar - dijo Naruto que se encogió de hombros y se retiró con las manos en los bolsillos y dejando al niño estático en la puerta aun con las lágrimas cayendo al suelo, expuesto a los presentes en la mesa.

Hinata miró de reojo al niño en la puerta, al igual que Sasuke, nadie podía saber que sucedía por la mente de ambos morenos en estos instantes.

[...]

 _Minutos después._

\- ¡Chico idiota! - murmuró Inari sentado en el porche de la case de madera, el cielo nocturno estaba despejado y la luna estaba en fase menguante, él se secó otra vez las lágrimas y miró al cielo.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme? - la voz suave de la Hyuga lo sobresaltó y él giró la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a la mayor sonriendo suavemente, la ojiperla aun llevaba su ropa de combate, pero aun así no se veía como alguien peligrosa, mucho menos cuando sonreía así y tenía las manos entrelazadas frente a su cuerpo como si sostuviera algo entre ellas, el menor no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente.

Él asintió y la Hyuga se sentó a su lado en el porche mirando a la luna junto a él.

Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos, tan concentrados en pensamientos que no notaron que pasos se acercaban en el pasillo de la puerta tras ellos.

\- No creo que Naruto-kun haya dicho eso con rencor - dijo la Hyuga sin dejar de encarar a la brillante luna, Inari abrazó sus piernas - La verdad es que es algo cabezota a veces - dijo soltando una risa divertida pero luego volvió a la expresión seria - Al igual que tú Naruto-kun creció sin padre - confesó y el menor se entumeció, no había esperado eso. La miró buscando alguna señal de broma pero no encontró ninguna - Actualmente no sabe quienes son sus padres y tampoco a tenido siquiera un amigo. La verdad tuvo un pasado tan duro como el tuyo. Pero...Nunca llora - dijo sonriendo suavemente, la brisa nocturna meció su pelo corto, Inari la encaraba asombrado.

"- _¿_ _No estás triste? - preguntó hacia el rubio, la bufanda enrollada en su cuello era casi mayor que él y tenía unas peculiares gafas verdes en la frente, le recordaban mucho a Obito Uchiha, su personalidad no era diferente tampoco._

 _El menor miró al cielo que esparcía flocos de nieve que suavemente se posaban en su rostro sonrosado por el frío._

 _\- Yo estoy sólo...Pero nunca lloro - dijo y le sonrió, ella lo miró atónita y luego correspondió la sonrisa._

 _-_ _¡_ _Oe Hinata! - la voz de su amado la sobresaltó y ella se sonrojó completamente, no atrevió a voltearse ya que no quería que la viera de esa forma. Se acercó al rubio y le revolvió el pelo, éste la miraba confundido desde que se sonrojó aunque apenas podía ver sus mejillas ya que usaba una capucha enorme de su chamarra. Le dijo unas últimas palabras antes de salir corriendo, no quería ver a su amado antes de terminar su regalo._

 _El rubio quedó mirando su espalda sorprendido."_

Hinata sonrió melancólica ante el recuerdo.

\- Nunca se a quejado, él siempre está así, intentado que la gente lo reconozca, por eso dirige su vida hacia su sueño. Como tu padre él entiende el sentido de ser fuerte y mejor que nadie él puede entenderte - dijo y Inari parpadeó.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - cuestionó a punto de las lágrimas otra vez.

Hinata le sonrió maternal.

\- Lo que Naruto-kun dijo antes...creo que fue mas para si mismo que para ti - declaró la Hyuga sin saber el efecto que acababa de causar en un Uchiha que se había detenido a oír y una Haruno tras él que lo había seguido con intenciones de hablar pero se había quedado estática a unos pasos atrás del pelinegro.- Supongo que en realidad él está...cansado de llorar.

~ Naruto ~ pensó la pelirosa con mano en la pared, atónita a todo lo que acababa de oír no se dio cuenta de que Sasuke empezaba a retirarse con las manos en los bolsillos en dirección a la habitación.

Esa noche el moreno tardó en dormir a causa de los pensamientos que rondaban su mente mientras encaraba en techo de madera.

* * *

Hinata tomó un sorbo de té manteniendo toda la tranqulidad posible.

\- ¿Naruto no ha vuelto desde anoche? - preguntó Tazuna algo preocupado sentado en la mesa junto a la Hyuga. Sakura desde ayer parecía algo decaída, Tsunami se acercó con mas una taza de té sobre la bandeja.

\- ¿No será peligroso un niño estando solo en medio al bosque? - preguntó igual de preocupada que su padre.

Hinata sonrió maravillada, parecía contenta desde la mañana y nadie sabía porque.

\- No se preocupen Naruto-kun es un ninja muy determinado y fuerte, siempre se las apaña, además...- la Hyuga miró su té verde viendo su reflejo en la bebida - No está solo...-dijo misteriosa y los demás la miraron confundidos.

Sakura entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

La pelirosa miró a todos lados buscando a alguien.

\- ¿Donde está Sasuke-kun? - se confundió consigo misma por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Hinata sonrió aun mas.

\- Hnn... Fue a dar un paseo...- dijo y la pelirosa la miró aun mas atónita, la mayor parecía divertida.

"- _¿_ _A donde vas Sasuke-kun? - preguntó de brazos cruzados apoyada en la pared tras la espalda del moreno que estaba a punto e abrir la puerta, el pelinegro se sobresaltó ligeramente. No la miró._

 _\- Daré un paseo - dijo abriendo la puerta y poniendo las manos en los bolsillos, huyó de escena sin cruzar miradas con ella ni una vez, por eso no pudo ver la sonrisa divertida de la Hyuga tras él."_

~ Sí claro, un paseo ~ pensó divertida tomando el té.

Sakura aun la miraba confundida, Inari miraba el desayuno frente a él aun reflexionando lo sucedido ayer.

\- Quería preguntar esto antes pero...- la voz de Tazuna llamó la atención de todos, Hinata encaró al señor que la miraba interrogante tras los lentes - ¿Por qué siguen protegiéndome si les mentí sobre la misión? - cuestionó el mayor y Hinata miró a la taza de té otra vez.

\- Abandonar una misión es de cobardes...Si no hay valor no hay nada - declaró seria y luego le sonrió - Un colega algo pervertido me lo dijo - contestó riendo suavemente cubriendo su boca con la mano, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas al recordar algo vergonzoso.

* _Flash Back*_

\- _Kakashi-sensei estás ahí, ya tenemos que estar listos para la misión - la peliauzl gritó entrando en la sala ANBU donde se supone Kakashi la estaría esperando. Ella parpadeó al entrar y ver sobre la mesa de la sala poco iluminada el libro que Kakashi siempre llevaba en el bolsillo y ella nunca pudo tocar, el peliplata le había prohibido ya que apenas tenías 17 años y cada vez que trataba de agarrarlo y ver de que se trataba el libro y porqué no podía leerlo el mayor rápidamente la interceptaba._

 _Ahí frente a ella estaba su oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía._

 _Lo tomó de inmediato y miró a todos lados para ver si no había nadie. Despejado. Ella miró al libro otra vez con una sonrisa emocionada._

 _Después de minutos Kakashi entró._

 _\- Creo que lo había dejado aquí - murmuró en busca de su libro, había sido llamado por el Hokage en una urgencia y acabó olvidando que había dejado el libro sobre la mesa. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver a la Hyuga con la mano en el corazón, completamente roja, tambaleando hacia atrás en una señal de que iba a desmayarse, quedó estático al ver la causa, su libro estaba en el suelo, seguramente se le había caído de la impresión. El peliplata dio un paso en dirección a ella y extendió el brazo - Espera Hinata! Eso no es...- la peliazul se tensó al oír su voz y lentamente fue girando el rostro hacia él._

 _Kakashi la miró sorprendido, sus ojos perlas estaban cristalinos y vidriosos, sus mejillas aun tenían un enorme rubor y sus labios temblorosos de la vergüenza, la Hyuga lo miraba con el ceño fruncido._

 _~ Tan tierna ~_

 _\- Kakashi-Hentai - gritó como una niña apenada y el Hatake perdió el color, su alma acababa de escaparse._

 _El gran Kakashi Hatake el ninja que copia estaba siendo reprendido por su aprendiz._

 _*Fin del Flash Back*_

La Hyuga hizo una mueca, hay algunas cosas que es mejor mantenerse ignorante.

Los demás quedaron extrañados y sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

~ ¿Pervertido? ~ pensaron todos en simultaneo.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza, miró de lado a su estudiante y le sonrió.

\- ¿Quieres ir a ver como van mas tarde? - dijo cambiando de asunto y Sakura tardó unos segundos en contestar luego correspondió la sonrisa y asintió.

[...]

Sasuke frunció el ceño desconfiado hacia el chico de pelo largo y yukata que pasaba por él. Mas bien parecía una chica.

Se detuvo con las manos en los bolsillos y cruzó una mirada fugaz con el chico, sentía que esa presencia le era conocida, éste se retiró con una canasta en manos y Sasuke encaró su espalda por unos momentos, se dio cuenta que seguramente esta platicando con el rubio que por alguna razón parecía avergonzado y murmuraba algo como "creí que era una chica, es mas bonita que Sakura-chan".

El Uchiha arqueó la ceja pero le restó importancia, era mejor no tratar de averiguar que había sucedido, Naruto que estaba sentado en el pasto, alzó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de su presencia.

\- Bastardo ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó parpadeando ya que era temprano aún, acababa de despertarse también, mas bien el chico/chica acababa de despertarlo.

Sasuke lo encaró sin decir nada por unos segundos y Naruto lo miró desconfiado. El Uchiha pasó por él sin decir nada y el rubio lo siguió con la mirada clavada en su espalda.

Sasuke se detuvo frente a un árbol y hizo posición de manos, luego el chakra rodeó la planta de sus pies y él giró el rostro y miró de reojo al Uzumaki.

\- No dejaré que me pases...¡Perdedor! - dijo con una imperceptible sonrisa de lado.

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos.

El Uzumaki sonrió reanimado y se puso en el árbol del al lado, imitando la acción del Uchiha.

\- Eso ya lo veremos, estuve entrenando toda la noche ¡dattebayo!

Para ellos eso era apenas una competición, un desafio para ver quien era el mejor, aun así una sensación pequeña pero muy agradable se instaló en el interior de ambos.

[...]

Estaba a punto de anochecer.

Hinata y Sakura caminaban serenamente por el bosque, la pelirosa llevaba un canasto con alimentos dentro, ambas estaban buscando a los dos chicos con la mirada.

\- ¿Crees que Naruto se haya perdido Hinata-sensei? - cuestionó la Haruno mirando a todos lados - Siquiera volvió para comer y Sasuke-kun también no ha vuelto - comentó la pelirosa, antes de que Hinata pudiera contestar un kunai clavó en el suelo en frente a ambas damas.

Las dos se alarmaron y miraron hacia arriba sólo para encontrarse con un Naruto reposando como un perezoso sobre la rama, sonreía triunfante.

\- ¿Qué les parece? Miren hasta donde puedo escalar ahora 'tteba - gritó hacia las chicas que lo miraron impresionadas.

El árbol tenía mas de 40 metros, era delgado y tenía marcas de su kunai hasta un poco arriba de la rama donde él se encontraba.

\- ¿Has podido escalar hasta ahí? - murmuró asombrada la pelirosa boquiabierta.

Hinata lo miró maravillada, sonrió orgullosa, en verdad se había esforzado.

\- Has hecho un excelente trabajo Naruto-kun ahora baja de ahí - gritó la peliazul con ambas manos al lado de su boca.

Naruto sonrió y lentamente fue levantándose de la rama, se puso de pie sobre ella y fingió un tambaleó. Las dos se alarmaron. El canasto que sostenía la Haruno cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Oh! NO IDIOTA, ¡NO TE ATREVAS A CAER! - gritó Sakura asustada al ver que el cuerpo del Uzumaki pendió hacia atrás - ¡Kyaaa! - la Haruno gritó aterrada ya que estaba a una altura demasiado peligrosa.

\- Oh, no. Si se cae de esa altura... - Hinata corrió lista para atraparlo pero se detuvo en seco al ver que el rubio sonrió burlón usando chakra en la planta de sus pies para mantenerse boca abajo sostenido de la rama - ¿Eh? - ella parpadeó al darse cuenta de que era una broma del rubio, aun tenía las manos extendidas para atraparlo si se caía.

\- Las engañe ttebayo - dijo riendo el rubio boca abajo, divertido por la reacción de ambas, había tenido esa idea al ver lo que había hecho la sensei la primera vez, aunque ella no lo había hecho con el propósito de asustarlos. Naruto parpadeó al darse cuenta de que ahora no era mas tan divertido, las dos lo miraron desde abajo con un aura oscura.

Hinata hizo puchero, mas parecía una niña que una mujer peligrosa, puso las manos en la cintura y frunció el ceño.

\- ¡Eso no estuvo bien Naruto-kun! - reprendió la sensei. Sakura frunció el ceño y llevó los puños a la altura del pecho.

\- Sensei sea mas dura con él - suplicó la Haruno enfadada mirando a la sensei y luego miró al rubio - ¡Nos has asustado idiota! - gritó la furiosa pelirosa.

 **Sakura Inner:** Cuando bajé lo mato.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza sonriendo agotado, estaba ligeramente asustado de la pelirosa.

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos cuando el chakra se le agotó de la planta de los pies. Ahora no era una broma.

Hinata se alarmó otra vez.

Sakura no le creyó.

\- ¡Estúpido deja de hacerte el gallito! - gritó furiosa sin saber que ahora no bromeaba, el rubio empezó a caer, sintió que el corazón le saldría por la boca y sintió verdadero vértigo al ver de que distancia caería y que ahora realmente no tendría como salvarse.

\- ¡Aahh! - el rubio gritó aterrado y Hinata frunció el ceño lista para hacer posición de manos pero no fue necesario. Otra vez la peliazul no tuvo que hacer nada.

Sasuke había atrapado al Uzumaki por el tobillo.

\- Idiota - murmuró el pelinegro bocabajo sosteniéndose con el chakra en la planta de los pies a la rama, miró al Uzumaki con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Ah? - el rubio parpadeó confundido, hizo un esfuerzo y inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba - ¡Oh! Teme? - gritó sorprendido el rubio antes de suspirar aliviado al notar que no caía mas.

Sakura lentamente abrió una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡Kyaa! Sasuke-kun eres el mejor - gritó emocionada mientras la Hyuga estaba estática mirando a ambos chicos gruñéndose en la rama del árbol algo como "No te pedí ayuda" o "Eres un tarado, debí haberte dejado morir" y cosas así.

Ella suspiró y sonrió resignada.

~ Esos chicos, han mejorado mucho ~ pensó poniendo una mano en la cintura y tirando el peso de su cuerpo sobre una pierna. Ella miró atentamente al moreno aun boca abajo frunciendo el ceño hacia el rubio sin dejar la discusión de lado. Tenía la impresión de que algo había cambiado, sólo no podía definir qué.

\- ¡Chicos! - los dos dejaron de pelear y miraron interesados a la sensei Sakura los imitó - Están listos, mañana empezaran a escoltar al Señor Tazuna - anunció orgullosa la peliazul.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y Naruto abrió su sonrisa mas brillante y traviesa.

.

.

.


	9. Chidori, Palma Mística y Kyubi

.

.

.

\- Parece agotado, ha entrenado sin parar, ¿no es así? - comentó la mayor con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Moh! Ahora que tiene la oportunidad no la aprovecha - refunfuñó la menor con el ceño fruncido, el cachete inflado y las manos en la cintura.

\- Tarado - soltó encogiéndose de hombros el Uchiha, como siempre con las manos en los bolsillos, de espalda a las dos féminas que miraban al rubio en el futon.

Naruto dormía tan plácidamente que la baba escurría de su boca enormemente abierta, los brazos extendidos al igual que sus piernas y la sábana del futon cubriendo tan sólo sus pies de tanto que se desacomodó.

Sakura hizo una mueca con el ceño fruncido, inclinándose ligeramente hacia el rubio.

\- ¿Cómo es que él está así de derrotado? - murmuró pensativa al ver que aunque trataron él no despertaba, además de que las heridas en su rostro eran visibles - Oye, Sasuke-kun tú estás bien... - no pudo terminar su frase cuando él volteó el rostro para verla por sobre el hombro.

\- No me compares con él - contestó antes que ella pudiera terminar, no sonaba irritado pero tampoco muy alegre, Sakura se tensó con una mueca al imaginar que quizás en realidad estaba fastidiado.

\- No, no, no hay forma de que te compare con él Sasuke-kun, tú estás en un nível diferente - trató de disculparse moviendo la mano arriba y abajo, de ojos cerrados y sonrisa agotada - Solo... me pareció extraño que ustedes entrenando juntos él terminó peor que a ti y...- murmuró vacilante pero se detuvo cuando Sasuke le frunció el ceño, la pelirosa esquivó la mirada alarmada - Aunque es compresible ya que eres mas fuerte y seguramente aguanta mas tiempo y...- ella trataba de amenizar la situación para su lado, con el miedo de que su amor estuviera enfadado.

 **Sakura Inner:** Noo, se está enojando aun mas, ¡va a odiarme por compararlo con Naruto!...Pero es que aun así es extraño...

\- Bueno es que Naruto-kun entrenó durante mas tiempo - la voz de su sensei llamó la atención de los dos - Estuvo desde la noche anterior entrenando sin parar, es comprensible que estuviera mas agotado, además de que llegó y siquiera comió o curó sus heridas tan solo cayó dormido - dijo acuclillándose en el suelo para analizar las pequeñas heridas del Uzumaki, seguramente causadas por caer al suelo tantas veces.

Sakura hizo una expresión de terror al notar que su sensei estaba literalmente diciendo que Naruto entrenó mas que Sasuke, algo que ella había tenido cuidado en no decir para no enfadar al moreno, miró a su sensei y luego al Uchiha notando que éste fruncía aun mas el ceño.

 **Sakura Inner:** ¡AAAAhh! Ahora sí está irritado.

Dejando de lado las divagaciones y el temor de dejar al Uchiha en un peor humor de lo que ya estaba, Sakura le dio la razón a su sensei, internamente, claro.

\- ¿Crees que tardará en despertar sensei? Ya tenemos que irnos al puente - recordó la pelirosa otra vez poniendo las manos en la cintura y inclinándose hacia el cuerpo del Uzumaki con el ceño fruncido pero sin ninguna irritación, de cierta forma se sentía frustrada en lugar del rubio por haber entrenado tan duro y ahora que se le daba la oportunidad estaba dormido como una roca.

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa imperceptible.

\- Es probable que tarde, pero lo despertaré, adelántese muchachos, los alcanzaremos luego - avisó sin mirarlos la peliazul. Sakura parpadeó, había creído que como una sensei amable que parecía Hinata dejaría que Naruto descansará, Sasuke achicó los ojos. Hinata sintió la mirada confundida de los dos sobre ella, volteó el rostro y les sonrió - Créeme, es mejor si lo despierto ahora, pero no querrán estar aquí ver como...- dijo sonriendo inocente y los dos sintieron el bicho de la curiosidad carcomiendo su interior.

Sakura abrió la boca para decir que podían esperar pero justo en ese momento Tazuna apareció en la puerta.

\- ¿Vamos? Ya es hora - avisó el cliente tocando la puerta, todos lo miraron, el peli-gris miró a Naruto que dormía con cara de bobo - ¿Eh? ¿Qué no iba a escoltarme hoy? Vino todo emocionado ayer - comentó riendo con burla el mayor antes de darle la espalda aun con la sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

Los gennins miraron a su sensei como si esperaran la orden de ella, Hinata tan sólo sonrió con suavidad y les hizo una señal con la mano para que lo siguieran.

Resignados los dos salieron junto al cliente para escoltarlo.

...

Después de salir de la casa con Tazuna al frente Sakura cerró la puerta y corrió para alcanzar a Sasuke, se detuvo disminuyendo la velocidad y poniendo las manos atrás de la espalda.

\- ¿Cual será la forma que Hinata-sensei hará para despertarlo? En verdad tengo curiosidad ~ - confesó ella con una sonrisa mirando el cielo - Será que le tirará un balde de agua fría, sería divertido ver eso, o quien sabe...

Sasuke siguió mirando al frente con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Hpmf, concéntrate en lo que importa y no pierdas tu tiempo Sakura - contestó interrumpiéndola para reprenderla, la pelirosa se petrificó, Sasuke la dejó atrás por unos pasos antes que ella se recuperará y volviera a su lado con una sonrisa agotada.

\- Tienes razón Sasuke-kun - se rió ligeramente forzada y puso una mano delicadamente en la boca mientras la otra la agitaba despreocupada - Seguramente no es nada de otro mundo, no hay porque perder tiempo pensándolo ¿verdad? jeje - contestó aun apenada mientras el Uchiha seguía imperturbable.

 **Sakura Inner:** ¡Pero yo en verdad quería saberlo! ¡Qué mal! (se puso desanimada como un fantasma)

La pelirosa volvió a mirar al frente un poco desanimada como si su alma la hubiera abandonado y no notó que el Uchiha la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

Maldición.

Ahora Sasuke también estaba curioso, de hecho estaba mas curioso que antes.

Tuvo que detener a la Haruno de seguir con sus conclusiones antes que él empezar a imaginar las posibilidades también.

\- Tsk...- chasqueó la lengua aumentando el ritmo de sus pasos para llegar mas rápido al puente, tratando de sacar de su mente cosas fútiles como esas.

 _[...]_

 _Adentro de la casa_

Hinata cerró los ojos y puso dos dedos en frente a su rostro, una señal de que haría una técnica.

\- ¡Byakugan! - la usuario del doujutsu abriendo bruscamente sus ojos rodeados por venas saltadas y miró directamente el estómago de su alumno con una expresión seria.

Su canal de chakra era normal, quitando el hecho de que tenía mas cantidad que la mayoría, hasta que muchos jounins pero como todo shinobi era azul por todos lados.

Excepto en el estómago.

Su red de chakra en ese punto en donde quedaba el símbolo de cuatro trigramas, sello para retener al Kyubi, era de un color anaranjado.

Era el chakra del nueve colas.

Hinata desactivó lentamente el byakugan, las venas fueron retrocediendo hasta desaparecer. Llevó el puño cerrado a la boca y hizo una expresión pensativa.

~ Si lo ayudo a controlar ese chakra...Es probable que pueda manejar dos reservas inagotables de chakra, eso lo haría un shinobi incansable, las cantidad de técnicas que podría realizar serían incalculables... ~ su línea de pensamiento se vio interrumpida.

 **¡Knock!**

Hinata se tensó y giró el cuerpo bruscamente hacía la puerta, había huido un fuerte ruido de algo impactando contra la madera.

Frunció el ceño y volvió a activar su doujutsu.

\- ¿¡Uh!? - vio sorprendida en el piso de abajo como dos shinobis desconocidos estaban parados frente a la hija de Tazuna, quien estaba sentada contra la mesada de la cocina, al parecer la habían empujado.

Miró al rubio que seguía dormido.

\- Lo siento Naruto-kun, esto me dolerá mas a mi que ti, lo juro - dijo acercándose lentamente al rubio.

Se puso de rodillas al lado del Uzumaki.

Un poco de chakra cubrió la palma de su mano, la misma mano que usó para golpearlo justo en el estómago, Naruto se dobló perdiendo el alma y abrió bruscamente los ojos y la boca para poder gritar de dolor.

Hinata le cubrió la boca con la mano libre ahogando su grito.

Quizás se había pasado un poquito.

El rubio la miró con lágrimas en los ojos, aun siendo asfixiado por la mano en su boca y siendo presionado con la otra en el estómago.

\- _HiMhnpmhn.._. - el rubio trató de hablar pero la mano lo impidió, la peliazul sacó la mano de su estómago y hizo una señal de silencio.

- _¡Shh! Guarda silencio Naruto-kun, lo siento por eso_ \- se disculpo rápidamente - _Pero tenemos infiltrados, trataré tus heridas y luego quiero que sigas mis órdenes_ \- excusó la mayor provocando que Naruto dejará de debatirse y la encarara sorprendido.

Naruto hizo una expresión seria y asintió al comprender la situación.

 **[...]**

Sasuke, Sakura y Tazuna se tensaron cuando por fin lograron llegar al puente.

Tres constructores que trabajaban para Tazuna estaban inconscientes en el suelo, con pozas de sangre alrededor, no les fue posible definir si estaban muertos ya que una espesa niebla los rodeó.

Los ninjas de Konoha se sobresaltaron.

\- ¡Sakura! - el Uchiha rápidamente llamó su atención y ella asintió con una expresión seria entendiendo lo que quería, ambos se pusieron de forma defensiva frente a Tazuna, sacando de su bolso de armas un kunai, protegiéndolo aun cuando no veían de donde podría venir el ataque.

El ambiente era helado y la niebla aturdía el campo de visión de los tres, Tazuna sudaba frío y una gota resbalaba por la mejilla de Sakura.

\- _Ehh, así que ella sigue usando a estos mocosos inútiles, me pregunto qué hará ella cuando los encuentre muertos_ \- pudieron oír la voz helada y sádica de Zabuza, divertido en acorralar a los ninjas como pequeñas presas, dejándolos sin escape, donde la única posibilidad de mantenerse con vida sería luchar lo mas que podían, mas bien, aguantar el tiempo que fuera por que no tenían posibilidades de sobrevivir.

No lograron definir de donde provenía el sonido, sus estómagos se congelaron cuando se sintieron rodeados por algo que no podían ver a través de la niebla.

De pronto clones de agua de Zabuza los estaban rodeando por todos lados, a centímetros de distancia, con una mirada tétrica y ensombrecida, manteniendo aun la enorme espada en la espalda, agachado para estar a la altura de los genins.

Podían oír su respiración y sentir el peligro inminente través del aire y Zabuza sonrió arrogante al ver nuevamente a Sasuke temblar.

\- ¡Eso no sucederá!

Una voz suave pero fuerte y determinada interrumpió en el silencio de forma brutal, llamando la atención tanto de los clones como del verdadero Zabuza junto a Haku,situados a metros de distancia de los genin y Tazuna.

La neblina se dispersó completamente con la llegada de dos nuevos individuos que se posicionaron metros atrás de los shinobis de la niebla.

Todos miraron interesados la cabellera rubia moviéndose al compás de la brisa junto a un corto cabello azulado meciéndose hacia un lado, ambos en posición de batalla, el Uzumaki agachado con un kunai en manos y la Hyuga en la posición de su clan justo atrás de su estudiante.

Zabuza frunció el ceño.

 **¡La llegada del cabeza hueca número uno de Konoha!**

Hinata sonrió con seguridad, Naruto con determinación.

\- Hehe, al parecer estabas en los cierto Hinata-sensei, es bueno que nos hayamos apresurado para hacer una entrada triunfal, ¡tal como lo héroes! - exclamó Naruto con una sonrisa socarrona dirigida hacia Zabuza, quien no se molestó en ocultar su molestia, desde la última batalla ese chico hacia que sus planes tardarán en ser realizados, solo retrasaban lo que ya estaba decidido.

Hinata sólo contestó al menor con una sonrisa.

\- No deberías insultar a mis estudiantes llamándolos mocosos - exclamó la ojiperla dando un paso al frente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido aun en posición de batalla - Sakura-san es la mas brillante de la aldea- declaró la Hyuga quitando una sonrisa tímida y un ligero sonrojo por parte de la nombrada.

 **Sakura Inner:** ¡Chúpate esa! ¡Cha!

\- Sasuke-kun es el novato número uno de Konoha y Naruto-kun es el fanfarrón cabeza hueca número uno de la aldea oculta entre las hojas... - Naruto hizo una mueca aun agachado atrás de su sensei.

\- Oe, ¡Sensei! Eso no es un elogio 'dattebayo! - refunfuñó el rubio.

Hinata lo ignoró aun concentrada en la mirada seria de Zabuza.

\- Pero el chico con mas determinación de toda la aldea...- terminó con orgullo en su voz provocando asombro y luego una sonrisa inmediata de parte del Uzumaki - ¡No te los tomes a la ligera! - advirtió la peliazul con tanta seguridad que quitó una sonrisa satisfecha de todos los genin's incluido a Tazuna.

El verdadero Zabuza se mantuvo en silencio por segundos antes de reír sonoramente con burla.

Hinata se tensó al igual que los demás y prontamente frunció el ceño con desconfianza sin entender lo que traía diversión al shinobi de la niebla.

\- ¡Dices eso, pero mira! Éste está temblando de nuevo - dijo uno de los clones al lado de Sasuke, de forma victoriosa y degustando sadicamente el dejarlo en tanto terror.

El verdadero Zabuza miró a Hinata por sobre el hombro con una sonrisa ladina que desapareció al verla despreocupada.

Sasuke alzó la mirada mostrando una sonrisa de lado empuñando el kunai con firmeza.

\- ¡Tiemblo de excitación! - aseguró emocionado por la sensación que sentía recorrer sus venas, tener a un shinobi tan poderoso rodeándolos completamente no lo abrumaba de terror, no llegaba mas asustarlo, lo emocionaba. Lo dejaba inquieto y deseando desesperadamente probar el aumento de habilidad que obtuvo con el entrenamiento, necesitaba descubrir de que era capaz actualmente.

Los clones de Zabuza tensaron extrañados con el cambio de reacción, esperaba verlo aterrado, pero el chiquillo en cambio se veía tan confiado como su maestra ojiperla.

Hinata sonrió y aun desde la distancia, específicamente en la otra punta del puente aun sin terminar, el menor de los Uchiha's pudo ver sus labios el _"Ve a por ellos Sasuke-kun"_ proveniente de los labios de su sensei.

La comisura de los labios del Uchiha se alzó, esbozando satisfacción por el permiso dado por su sensei, y con discreto entusiasmo por la idea de finalmente testar sus límites actuales junto sus manos, aun con el kunai, en la posición del carnero y concentró chakra.

~ Sólo recuerda los entrenamientos, canaliza chakra en la planta de los pies y...~ no terminó su línea de pensamiento cuando al terminar de concentrar chakra el movimiento se hizo automático en su cuerpo y a una absurda velocidad, que Tazuna, Sakura y siquiera Naruto lograron acompañar, se deshizo de todos los clones de agua atacándolos con el simple kunai en sus manos al haberse desplazado de un lugar a otro hasta detenerse en el mismo lugar como si ni siquiera se hubiera movido de ese local.

Los demás, a excepción de Hinata, observaron con asombro los clones explotando en agua que se esparció por el aire antes de caer al suelo mientras Sasuke se mantenía con el kunai empuñado y sin siquiera una gota de agua salpicada.

\- No me tomes por idiota - exclamó arrogante el Uchiha, Zabuza demostró una pequeña señal de sorpresa ante la rapidez y precisión del genin.

\- A derrotado a todos los clones de agua - pronunció con seriedad Haku.

Zabuza resopló, seguido de una sonrisa de diversión.

\- Al parecer tienes un oponente a tu altura Haku, aunque esos clones representen una décima parte de mi poder he de admitir que ha evolucionado, pero...nosotros hemos dado el primer paso - pronunció seguro el espadachín de la niebla, con eso Haku no tuvo mas dudas de que le daba permiso para actuar.

Dio un paso al frente de Zabuza dando a entender que se enfrentarían a él, Sasuke lo imitó dando un paso al frente sin quitar los ojos del enmascarado dejando explícito que el seria su oponente.

Sasuke se tensó al esquivar por los pelos un ataque del chico que tan solo segundos antes estaba al lado de Zabuza y ahora se encontraba frente a él, el kunai y la aguja ninja chocaron.

\- No quiero matarte pero no vas a rendirte ¿verdad? - cuestionó el shinobi de la niebla trabando el kunai contra el moreno, éste sólo sonrió con arrogancia.

\- No seas estúpido - fue su respuesta que el shinobi enemigo interpretó como un **eso no sucederá.**

\- Ya veo, pero estoy dos pasos por delante tuyo - informó Haku provocando que Sasuke frunciera el ceño confundido - El primero es por el agua que ocasionaste al destruir a los clones, estás completamente rodeados por mi elemento. El segundo es que tengo trabado tu mano dominante - pronunció con seriedad en su voz antes de empezar a hacer ellos con una sola mano - Jutsu especial, ¡Agua voladora del millar de muertes! - hizo la técnica utilizando tan sólo una mano libre, provocando perplejidad en los espectadores, jamás habían visto un sello con tan solo una mano.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! - Sakura y Tazuna quienes estaban mas cerca vieron con terror como Haku manipulaba el agua suspendiéndola en al aire y finalmente convirtiéndola en unas filosas y peligrosas agujas que apuntaban a Sasuke.

El moreno volvió moldear chakra en la planta de los pies concentrándose lo que podía bajo la presión y de pronto todos volvieron a ver como desapareció de la nada, reapareciendo tras Haku quien instintivamente logró defenderse con la aguja ninja.

Hinata vio con cierto orgullo de una maestra la evolución de Sasuke sobrepasando la velocidad del enemigo que a cada momento debía ponerse a la defensiva y evadir los ataques para no verse afectado, miró a Naruto inquieto por el rabillo del ojo, sonrió de lado con diversión.

\- Ve - dijo captando la atención del rubio impaciente que había aprendido a esperar las ordenes por parte de ella.

 _*Flash Back Minutos antes*_

 _\- ¡Inari! ¡No! - el grito de la madre escoltada por dos samurais enemigos se oyó desde el puente que se encontraba frente a la pequeña casita de donde había sido secuestrada negociando con los enemigos de que iría pacíficamente desde que no tocaran al niño._

 _Sin embargo, Inari no pudo mantenerse escondido aun con el miedo incesante que lo hacía temblar las palabras de Naruto llamándolo llorica, las palabras de la sensei quien explicó los motivos de forma comprensiva, las palabras de su padre quien pedía que protegiera con ambos brazos lo que le era importante, lo llenaron de valentía, y Inari no permitiría que esos shinobis deshonestos se llevaran a su madre._

 _\- ¡Haaa! - ellos sonrieron con burla mientras él corría con un grito de guerra y furia sin importarse con nada mas que alcanzarlos y salvar a su madre._

 _\- Geez, que crío estúpido, matémoslo - murmuró el joven espadachín que usaba una gorra y una enorme chamarra, poniendo la mano en su katana y dando la espalda a la mujer, su compañero, que ocultaba el ojo herido de batalla con un parche negro y tenía al descubierto su torso completamente dejando expuesto los tatuajes de garras, lo imitó._

 _Ambos avanzaron hacia el niño oyendo las suplicas de la madre, pero ignorándola sin remordimientos._

 _Pero solo lograron sentir que cortaban algo duro en vez de la tersa carne de un niño, impresionados vieron pedazos de troncos caer al suelo donde segundos antes estaba Inari y sintieron una ráfaga de aire pasar entre ellos dos, obligándolos a voltear instintivamente hacia atrás._

 _Ensancharon los ojos no solo al notar que el niño estaba en manos de un rubio agachado que lo ponía en el suelo con sumo cuidado, sino que la mujer había desaparecido._

 _Naruto sonrió hacía Inari con orgullo._

 _\- ¡Bien hecho Inari! - exclamó con una de esas radiantes y satisfechas sonrisas torcidas - Lamento llegar un poco tarde pero se supone que los héroes llegan al último minuto - dijo burlón provocando que el menor lo viera mas asombrado de lo que ya estaba._

 _Naruto se levantó al tiempo que Hinata aparecía al lado de ellos cargando a la madre ahora inconsciente, la dejó con delicadeza en el suelo y proporcionó una sonrisa al niño que los miraba impresionado, había pensado que todos se habían ido ya que no los había visto, pero ahora estaban ahí, y salvaron a su madre._

 _El pequeño sintió la comisuras de sus ojos humedecerse y apretó los puños._

 _\- Gracias a ti mi sensei pudo rescatar a tu madre, aprovechando la distracción que creaste, hehe - dijo levantándose con vigor, encarando a los samurai y desafiándolos con una sonrisa._

 _* Fin del Flash Back*_

\- ¡Ya era hora! - exclamó corriendo en dirección a ambos ninjas en medio a la batalla, sin preocupaciones iba pasar al lado de Zabuza pero éste tan pronto lo vio tomó desenvainó la enorme espada con el fin de partirlo a la mitad.

\- ¡Ocho Trigramas Palma de Retorno al Cielo! - oyó el sonido de la suave voz de la Hyuga deteniendo su ataque con una barrera de chakra que creó al girar sobre sus propios talones y expulsar el chakra a través de todo su cuerpo, protegiendo al estudiante que sólo siguió corriendo despreocupado pero dio una mirada por el rabillo del ojo a su sensei y sonrió agradecido y confiado, sabiendo que ella le cubriría la espalda.

La espada fue impulsada hacia atrás al chocar contra la barrera y Zabuza deslizó una pasos hacia atrás pero se mantuvo firme sosteniendo la espada.

Chasqueó la lengua, pero sonrió bajo las vendas que cubrían su rostro.

Hinata dejó de girar su cuerpo y la barrera se fue deshaciendo hasta que ella se detuvo aun en posición de ataque.

\- Tu batalla es conmigo - declaró la Hyuga - No dejaré que te acerques a ellos - aseguró con una mirada feroz la peliazul antes de concentrar chakra en sus manos, moldeando en tonos azules las cabeza de dos leones idénticos - Puño Suave: Leones Gemelos.

Zabuza esquivó haciéndose a un lado cuando trató de golpearlo con la derecha, pudo sentir por su torso a presión que causaba distorsionando el aire esa técnica de chakra destructivo, comprendiendo que un roce de esa técnica provocaría no sólo un dolor incalculable sino sus puntos de chakra cerrados por el tiempo necesario para debilitarlo.

Frunció ligeramente en ceño.

* * *

Haku saltó hacia atrás girando sobre el aire se detuvo metros de distancia de los dos genin que lo atacaban con golpes consecutivos siguiendo uno el ritmo del otro con ataques perfectamente sincronizados, lo estaban poniendo en aprietos no sólo al pasar su velocidad sino al verse incapacitado de evadir todos los ataques por estar inmovilizado defendiéndose de otro.

Sabía que sería una deshonra perder contra esos genin.

Miró por a través de la máscara a Zabuza envainando la espada para tener las manos libre y lograr hacer sellos de manos, invocando un dragón de agua que envió contra la Hyuga que tan sólo lo desvió con _"Palma del Vacío"_ haciendo que el dragón se deshiciera de agua fuera impulsado hacia atrás y se deshiciera por completo.

Entrecerró la mirada castaña, Naruto y Sasuke se tensaron cuando el shinobi de la niebla hizo posiciones de mano y el aire se volvió frío y denso.

Naruto miró a todos lados sin entender.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? ¡De repente hace frío! - puntuó lo obvio, Sasuke parado a su lado, movió inquieto los ojos observando analítico el aire helado pero humeante a su alrededor levantándose sobre ellos como una barrera.

\- Técnica maestra espejo de hielos demoníacos - dijo Haku entrando en uno de los tantos espejos que ahora los rodeaban a ambos.

* * *

Zabuza sabía que estaba en extrema desventaja, aunque estaba rodeado por su elemento, la niebla no servía contra un usuario del byakugan y cada ataque que hacía era bloqueado por el esa barrera impenetrable, lo único que podía hacer era alargar la batalla y ver como a cada segundo ella agotaba mas su chakra y quedaba cada vez mas exhausta, desde la última pelea Hinata aun no se había recuperado al cien por ciento y él decidió tomar ventaja sobre eso, pero era un estrategia de doble filo, ya que él también estaba cada vez mas agotado.

\- _**¡Aggh!**_ \- ambos oyeron los gritos de los chicos que acababan de ser atacados por Haku, podía trasladarse a otro espejo, mientras que al moverse, los bombardeaba con ataques a una velocidad muy alta, todos los espejos mostraban un reflejo de Haku, así que era prácticamente imposible discernir en cuál espejo está realmente.

-¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke-kun! - gritó Sakura a los lejos llamando aun mas la atención y alarmando a Hinata, quien aun con el byakugan activado no contuvo las ganas de mirar hacia atrás por la preocupación, encontrándose con sus dos estudiantes rodeados por espejos y siendo atacados al simultaneo, esparciendo sangre por todos lados.

\- ¡Chicos! - gritó alarmada tensándose, aun no acostumbraba a las batallas con sus estudiantes, era simples cuando podía desplazarse como deseaba al estar sola y no tener preocupaciones de proteger a alguien mas, por lo general Kakashi terminaba las peleas antes que ella por eso no había muchos momentos en que debía estar al tanto del bien estar de Kakashi, pero era diferente al tener bajo sus cuidados a ninjas recién integrados al mundo shinobi.

Ella debía darlo todo por protegerlos, ellos dependían de las elecciones de ella.

\- ¡No te distraigas! - reprendió Zabuza encontrando una fisura en su defensa por la distracción que habían ocasionado en Hinata.

La espada se movió con proeza y brutalidad, Hinata sacó un kunai de su bolso armas por instinto y de forma automática, no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para raciocinar o defenderse correctamente, la punta de su kunai rozó ligeramente la mano del atacante pero ese corte superficial no fue nada comparado al rasgar que provocó la enorme espada en su chaleco táctico, pasando por sobre la ropa y destrozando la tela el filo de la espada cortó la carne de su abdomen abriendo una enorme herida vertical.

Hinata ensanchó los ojos y su espalda se arqueó mientras caía hacia atrás petrificada, su aliento se perdió junto a la sangre que salía de su herida.

\- _¡Aaaaggh!_ \- el grito se oyó fuerte y sonoro como si estuviera a tan solo centímetros de cada uno.

* * *

Cubiertos por los espejos Naruto y Sasuke no estaban en el campo de visión necesario para ver que sucedía en la batalla con su sensei pero oyeron el grito ensordecedor aun mas fuerte de lo que ellos habían soltado segundos antes.

\- ¡Ese fue el grito de Hinata-sensei! - exclamó Naruto alarmado con el cuerpo cubierto de heridas superficiales y las ropas rasgadas, Sasuke jadeaba a su lado en iguales condiciones.

~ ¿Qué rayos sucedió? ~ se preguntó tenso el Uchiha respirando con dificultad y frunciendo el ceño, encaró irritado a las imágenes reflejadas en los espejos ~ ¡Debemos terminar con esto de una vez! ~ pensó exaltado.

Hizo posición de manos y infló los pulmones.

\- Elemento Fuego: ¡Técnica Gran Bola de Fuego! - gritó antes de liberar una abrasadora llama desde su interior haciendo que el calor los rodeará y iluminará por instantes antes de desaparecer.

Naruto y Sasuke miraron expectantes los espejos y se sobresaltaron al ver que cuando el fuego desapareció éstos siguieron intactos sin siquiera un rasguño. El Uzumaki frunció el ceño.

\- ¡Ahh! ¡Ya me estoy hartando acabemos con esto de una vez! Solo tenemos que encontrar al real 'tteba- gruñó haciendo posición de manos e creando decenas de copias exactas de si mismo, Sasuke giró el rostro hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Espera Naruto! - dijo pero fue ignorado ya que éste ya se había lanzado en dirección al los espejos.

Todos los clones trataron de atacar lo mas rápido posible el Haku que parecía ser el real pero fallaron miserablemente a causa de la desigualdad en velocidad, tan pronto se acercaba éste se trasladaba a otro espejo.

\- Es inútil - murmuró sin emoción el shinobi de la niebla cuando Naruto se detuvo en el suelo agotado, jadeando y limpiando la comisura de su boca con el dorso de la mano para limpiar restos de sangre que había causado los ataques anteriores - Desde aquí mi velocidad a aumentado considerablemente, tanto que ustedes parecen moverse en cámara lenta desde mi perspectiva - informó haciendo que ambos fruncieran el ceño hacia él.

\- ¡Cállate! - gritó Naruto saltando en dirección al que parecía haber hablado. Sasuke tensó la mandíbula mascullando un _"Idiota, ¿acaso no ves que es inútil así?"_ , que nuevamente ignorado.

Haku salió de dentro de espejo y volvió a atacar a Naruto.

* * *

Un pergamino fue sacado de su bolso de armas y abierto sobre el suelo.

Sin necesitad de morderse el dedo para quitar sangre al estar cubierta de él esparció su rojo líquido sobre el papel manuscrito.

Tenía que apresurarse, había dos posibilidades, la primera que la atacará a matar aprovechando su debilidad actual, la segunda que fuera por Tazuna.

Activó el byakugan para localizarlo.

\- ¡Técnica de Invocación!

* * *

Sakura no pudo ver mucho mas de que unos cuantos pasos frente a ella cuando una niebla espesa y densa la envolvió junto a Tazuna.

\- Quédese junto a mi - pidió con seriedad empuñando su kunai con firmeza y determinación, estaba preocupada, el grito de su sensei había sido demasiado fuerte y había ocurrido justo cuando la neblina la rodeó, por lo que sólo podía imaginar en que situación estaba, Sasuke y Naruto también solo gritaban de dolor, haciendo que eso fuera lo único que supiera de ellos, pero debía mantenerse junto al cliente y protegerlo mientras su sensei no estuviera.

Confiaría en las habilidades de ellos, Sasuke era un genio y Naruto, era un cabeza hueca que no sabía cuando rendirse, y eso era algo que ella había aprendido a admirar en él, sabía que estarían bien.

De un estado de seguridad Sakura prontamente pasó a uno de exaltación y alerta al sentir una fuerza detenerse frente ella tan abrumadora que la niebla se esparció ligeramente hacia lados opuestos y una ráfaga de viento la obligó a cubrir los ojos con los brazos al igual que Tazuna.

Los abrió con lentitud encontrándose con su sensei de espaldas a ella.

\- Hinata...- la sonrisa hizo lugar en sus labios, con esperanza que fue substituida por el terror y la preocupación al ver el estado de su maestra -...sen..sei - murmuró ensanchando los ojos y dejando que sus brazos pendieran a su lado sin fuerzas al ver a la peliazul caer sobre una rodilla.

\- ¡Hinata! - Tazuna exclamó asombrado y asustado al igual que la pelirosa para luego observar algo aun mas escalofriante, frente a la ojiperla Zabuza tenía ambos brazos levantados con la intención de ejecutarla pero era impedido por un enorme y gigantesco perro blanco mordiendo su hombro y cuello, con ambas patas agarradas y garras clavadas en las piel de su hombro, la sangre escurría por la boca y garras del animal que brotaban desde las heridas del espadachín, que sólo miraba cabreado al perro.

La Hyuga sostenía su abdomen lacerado a carne abierta, nada profundo, afortunadamente había logrado esquivar lo suficiente para no ser partida al medio, sin embargo seguía siendo doloroso y el corte ardía junto a la sangre caliente que escurría y goteaba en el suelo.

Sakura la miró con pavor y sus los rincones de sus ojos se humedecieron instantáneamente mientra tenían ambas manos en el kunai contra su pecho.

\- Hinata-sensei! - pronunció preocupada poniéndose a la altura de su maestra herida y colocando una mano en el hombro de ésta para mirarla detenidamente, vio desesperada el enorme corte y el abundante sangre que pasaba hasta por los dedos delicados de la la ojiperla - ¡Su-su abdomen! - murmuró ignorando en el momento al igual que Tazuna, a Zabuza quien se libraba del perro, Akamaru saltó hacia atrás desviando del ataque de la espada y soltó un agudo ladrido, Zabuza hizo posición de manos y trató de usar el agua sobre las patas del canino a su favor pero éste fue mas rápido y saltó hacia un lado, repitiendo mas una vez el movimiento para ponerse protectoramente frente Hinata y los demás.

Sakura miró el enorme perro con asombro por efímeros segundos antes de volver a mirar preocupada a su sensei, ésta le sonrió, la pelirosa admiró eso, aun entre toda la sangre y rasguños ella mantenía una elegante sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes, esto no es nada - aseguró antes concentrar chakra en la palma que sostenía su abdomen, la Haruno vio sorprendida el reluciente verde que iluminó su mano y su boca se entreabrió impresionada al ver que las heridas empezaban a sanar, cerrándose como si no sucediera nada tal y como ella dijo.

\- ¿¡Cómo me ha encontrado entre la niebla!? - gruñó el Momochi desviando de un mordida feroz de Akamaru. Hinata frunció el ceño hacia él.

\- Te he cortado lo suficiente con ese kunai para darle como muestra tu sangre a Akamaru para que olfateé, los perros del clan Inuzuka tienen el sentido del olfato mas agudo que cualquiera, por mas espesa sea la niebla no podría con el olor a sangre para un perro ninja altamente entrenado - informó con una expresión seria hacia el irritado espadachín de la niebla.

Un perro. Ahora tenía que lidiar con un maldito perro.

Sakura se sobresaltó ligeramente.

\- ¿¡Inuzuka!? Pero los perros del clan Inuzuka no son del tipo invocación, además no eres del clan Inuzuka. ¿Cómo es que tienes esa clase de perro? - cuestionó en duda al deducir rápidamente que ese perro sólo podría haber sido invocado para estar ahí tan pronto.

Hinata no contestó a esa pregunta.

- _¡Agh!_ \- otro gritó sonó desde lejos deteniendo el proceso de sanación de la Hyuga y llamando la atención por igual de Tazuna y Sakura.

La Haruno vio como la peliazul se ponía de pie de pronto y hacía posición de manos.

\- ¡Sensei! Aun no has terminado de sanar tu herida - advirtió poniéndose de pie junto a ella.

\- La mocosa tiene razón, estás fatal - sinceró Tazuna con una expresión de reprimenda paternal.

Hinata los ignoró creando un clon, sabía que Zabuza podría crear otro clon de agua, por eso no había usado esa técnica hasta ahora para ayudar a Sasuke y Naruto, pero con Akamaru ahora tenía mas posibilidades.

\- ¡Sakura! - la mencionada notó la seriedad con la que era pronunciado su nombre y se tensó parpadeó al ver que la Hyuga le extendía la mano que estaba cubierta por el chakra verde, miró asombrada nuevamente ese tan encantador y atrayente poder, algo llamaba su atención de esa habilidad - Dame tu mano - ordenó con suavidad, aun cuando oyó el ladrido canino de dolor, Hinata se tranquilizó a si misma, ya todo terminaría, Sakura la obedeció hechizada por ese chakra y sintió como el cálido chakra se moldeaba junto en ambas manos unidas - No podrás crear otro de estos, por lo que tendrás que utilizarlo bien, tendrás tan solo una oportunidad - advirtió la ojiperla.

La pelirosa se sobresaltó, confundida aun.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - preguntó pero no fue respondida.

\- Lo dejare en tus manos por el momento - declaró la peliazul quitando una expresión de asombro de la ojijade, ésta se desesperó al no estar segura de que sucedía.

\- Pero sensei, yo no puedo... ¡no sé manejar esto! - exclamó recordando a la Hyuga de que jamás había usado tal técnica, siquiera sabía de que se trataba, ¿Acaso su sensei había perdido la cabeza?

\- ¡Podrás hacerlo!- aseguró callando a la Haruno que se tensó por la seguridad en sus palabras - Eres excelente en el control del chakra Sakura-san, solo debes mantenerlo ¿ves? - dijo apartando lentamente su mano de la mano de la pelirosa con el fin de mostrar su punto, ésta vio impresionada como el chakra verde seguía brillando en su mano sin deshacerse, una sensación aun cálida, ¿el chakra suponía debía sentirse así? Hinata le sonrió maternal - Después de todo eres la estudiante mas brillante.

Las mejillas de Sakura se pintaron ligeramente de carmín.

* * *

A metros de distancia Zabuza evadía el ataque del clon de Hinata, a sabiendas de que un ataque y ésta se esfumaría trató de atacarla pero ella lo evadió saltando sobre sus manos y girando dos veces hacia atrás.

\- ¡Maldita! - sintió el sangre hervirle por el enojo, frunció el ceño al ver a la verdadera Hyuga avanzar en dirección a él con los doble leones en manos, haciendo que la niebla a su alrededor se esfumará, Zabuza sonrió con burla - ¿Cómo había dicho? ¿Qué el mismo ataque no funcionará conmigo dos veces? ¡Pues tampoco lo hará conmigo! - aseguró envainando la espada con energía renovada por el entusiasmo de verla repitiendo su ataques, podía ver la herida aun abierta en su abdomen sugiriendo que seguía débil por el ataque.

Avanzó hacia ella con la intención de sentir el choque de técnicas y destruirla de una vez por todas, era una excelente adrenalina la que sentía, jamás había sentido algo igual, desde que era tan sólo un niño, tan sólo un crío que debía ser inocente Zabuza era diferente, era una maquina hecha para aniquilar y destrozar lo que otros deseaban, siempre venciendo, masacre tras masacre terminaba bañado en sangre, y ahora finalmente alguien le parecía un reto, que por sorpresa era una mujer delgada y de portes delicados, casi una muñeca de porcelana que podía romper con facilidad, pero ahí estaba ella, luchando después de golpe tras golpe recibido, era de admirarse tal persistencia y sería mas que satisfactorio acabar con un oponente digno.

Se abalanzó sobre la ojiperla que deshizo los dobles leones confundiendo al espadachín, Hinata saltó hacía arriba y giró en el aire pasando por sobre la cabeza de Zabuza y haciendo que él la viera estupefacto por unos segundos, frunció el ceño comprendiendo las intenciones le la Hyuga y volteó hacia la mujer que corría de espaldas a él en dirección a los espejos y tensó la mandíbula fastidiado, sus dientes ya empezaban a verse al igual que parte de sus labios a causa de las vendas que se desataban por tantos ataques sufridos.

Dispuesto a seguirla fue interrumpido cuando vio pasar delante de sus ojos a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia una píldora de un color que no logró distinguir por lo repentino del movimiento, casi como si hubiera sido tan solo un mosquito, miró hacia el lado de donde provino la píldora y vio que el clon de Hinata lo había lanzado hacia el lado opuesto, siendo atrapado por la boca de Akamaru, Zabuzu no tuvo tiempo de usar su espada como escudo o defenderse del ataque del clon de la Hyuga que avanzó ante su distracción.

\- ¡Ocho Trigramas 64 palmas! - gritó atacándolo en un círculo del yin y yang perteneciente a su clan - 2 palmas, 4 palmas, 8 palmas, 16 palmas...- lo ataques consecutivos se canalizaban a través de sus tenketsus bloqueando cada uno que tocaba - ...¡64 palmas! - gritó dando por finalizado el ataque.

Zabuza voló hacia atrás y trató de recomponerse aun con una mueca de dolor, giró en el aire y se detuvo, hasta ahora incapaz de hacer ataques, miró con odio al clon de la ojiperla y en estado de alerta a penas desvió el ataque de remolino que vino tras él, saltó hacia un lado y vio el torbellino chocar contra el suelo y el humo levantarse de las rocas y polvo junto a una imagen oculta entre el polvo y humo, siquiera se había detenido a pensar que la niebla que él había provocado al menos en esa parte se había esparcido complemente dando un perfecta visión a la pelirosa de lo que sucedía.

Hinata miró por sobre el hombro hacia atrás y sin detener su carrera, dejó un ligero tinte de melancolía aparecer al ver la imagen del castaño tomar el cuerpo de Akamaru.

Sakura casi perdió el control del chakra verde que mantenían aun activado, con cierto orgullo por dentro, cuando vio entre el humo alguien desconocido levantarse.

\- Un...¿Inuzuka? - se cuestionó achicando la mirada para analizar con detenimiento a un castaño de alrededor de treces años parado al lado del clon de su sensei, se sorprendió de sobre manera - ¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo ha llegado aquí? ¿Sensei ha llamado refuerzos? Pero parece un niño. ¿Eh? ¿Donde está el perro? - se preguntó y el chakra disminuyó alarmándola - ¡Ah! ¡No! ...- respiró profundo - Concéntrate Sakura - se dijo a si misma sin darse cuenta de la mueca agotada del hombre tras ella.

~¿Todos los ninjas son así? ~se preguntó el peli-gris sintiendo una gota resbalar por su mejilla.

* * *

Naruto ensanchó los ojos cuando Sasuke lo empujó hacia atrás.

\- ¿Qué demo...? - cayó sentado al suelo con una mueca de dolor y soltó un quejido inevitable, cuando abrió los ojos solo vio a Sasuke detenido a su frente listo para recibir el ataque en su lugar. Trató de ponerse de pie de inmediato - ¿Qué haces? - gritó eufórico al ver que recibiría todo el daño en su lugar, cuando el error lo había ocasionado él, las agujas dispararon desde los espejos al simultaneo.

Sasuke siquiera lo miró.

\- ¡Chidori! - todos alzaron la mirada hacia donde provenía la interrupción del único sonido de las agujas cortando el aire.

El Uchiha ensanchó los ojos al ver un ataque que jamás había conocido, los rayos eléctricos ordeaban la mano de la ojiperla que usaban ese devastador poder para romper la mitad de los espejos traseros, haciendo fragmentos pequeños y casi atrapando al verdadero Haku en el proceso pero éste velozmente se desplazó hacia otro lugar a través de los fragmentos.

Las agujas ya habían sido lanzadas.

Los rayos se desvanecieron gradualmente de la mano de la ojiperla mientras ella avanzaba en dirección a sus estudiantes.

Para los dos el mundo se congeló en esos momentos cuando la Hyuga se lanzó en dirección a Sasuke y lo atrapó entre sus brazos sin tiempo a protegerse ella misma lo tiró al suelo junto a Naruto cayendo de sobre ellos a horcadas, golpeando sus rodillas y palmas en el suelo mojado y manchado de sangre de los dos genin.

Ella hizo una mueca recibiendo el daño por todo el cuerpo, Haku no había predijo tal interrupción y pudo devisar que al haber entrado de esa forma los cálculos de las trayectorias de las agujas habían sido alteradas clavando en lugares vitales, un aguja en la prácticamente sobre la arteria carótida que él no sabría definir si había clavado justo ese punto, si fuera el caso debía ser tratado con urgencia inmediata, o conllevaría a su muerte inmediata, lo que no había sido realmente su intención al principio de todo, pero él servía a Zabuza, él tenía a alguien quien proteger al igual que ellos y por tal objetivo haría todo.

Los dos genin temblaron viendo a su sensei escupir sangre entre ellos en el suelo, al haber corrido hasta ese lugar no le fue posible seguir curando su herida por lo que ésta seguía abierta.

Aun así Hinata sonrió.

\- ¿U-ustedes están bien?...¿Han recibido mas daño? - preguntó refiriéndose únicamente al último ataque, suspiró derrotada al ver que algunas agujas los habían alcanzado pero no era nada comparado a la cantidad que ella tenía, ambos sentados en el suelo aun la miraban petrificados.

¿Cómo podía estar sonriendo en un momento así?

¿Ella al menos comprendía la situación?

Los dos genin ignoraban que Hinata solía bailar con la muerte, la había engañado innumerables veces.

Hinata sonrió un poco mas con la sangre escurriendo en por la comisura de su boca al ver las expresiones incrédulas que le mostraban.

\- Oye, no me miren así... - ordenó con una mueca agotada con suavidad en su voz de forma entrecortada - Os he dicho que os protegería, y yo...tampoco...me retracto de mis palabras...ese también es mi camino ninja - declaró con la mandíbula tensa en un sonrisa imborrable que se registraría en ambos chicos de forma dolorosa.

Hinata en cambio estaba tranquila, al contrario de los demás ella siempre estuvo consciente de los límites de sus habilidades.

Haku no se vio capaz de mover al ver tal escena frente a sus ojos, no podía despegar su mirada de los tres y una sensación removió su pecho con incomodidad.

* * *

Sakura no estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía en aquel lugar, sólo podía ver hasta donde su sensei había esparcido de forma estratégica la niebla.

Después observar asombrada el intercambio de ataques, técnicas y golpes brutales a velocidad casi perceptible Sakura se tensó al observar a Zabuza pasando de largo del clon, que se mantenía de pie ya que Hinata aun tenía fuerzas necesarias, y del Inuzuka misterioso y avanzar sin problemas en dirección a ella y a Tazuna.

Ambos se asustaron y temblaron mientras se veían desprotegidos.

 _"- ¿Cuando debo hacerlo? No sé si podré mantenerlo por mucho tiempo sensei._

 _\- Lo harás el tiempo suficiente, sabrás el momento de usarlo."_

Sakura cerró los ojos y apretó los puños aun manteniendo lo que podía de ese chakra, que aunque fuera por poco tiempo estaba adorando la sensación.

Abrió los ojos jades mirando con determinación a Zabuza y con la mano cubierta por ese chakra verde avanzó en su dirección.

Zabuza sonrió.

Tras el shinobi de la niebla el clon de Hinata y el Inuzuka venían en el aire para saltar sobre el Momochi.

 _"- Lo dejaré en tus manos por el momento."_

 _"- Podrás hacerlo."_

 _"- Después de todo eres la estudiante mas brillante."_

Sakura sintió asombrada la adrenalina correr por sus venas, ¿sería así que se sentirían Naruto y Sasuke al pelear? Era tan asombroso el sentimiento de emoción por enfrentar algo que aunque sabía que era mas fuerte que ella no dejaba de ser emocionante, su corazón latía desbocado entre el miedo y el entusiasmo mientras sentía como si de alguna forma ese chakra que le pasó su sensei amplificará su fuerza.

\- ¡No dejaré que te acerques! - gritó decidida la Haruno.

Los ojos jades se cruzaron con los de Zabuza.

~ Hinata-sensei confía en mi ~ pensó la pelirosa con inspiración.

El Momochi se detuvo incapacitado de avanzar cuando el clon de mirada fría y el castaño de los ojos animales lo detuvieron sosteniéndolo, dejándolo al descubierto y expuesto al golpe de la pelirosa.

\- ¡Shannaroooo!

* * *

Hinata se quitó la aguja cerca de la carótida lo mas pronto posible, aun apoyándose con una mano en el suelo, ahora que los tenía a ambos fuera de peligro podía centrarse en terminar de cerrar su herida rápidamente y enfocarse en acabar con la misión, respirando con dificultad trató de tomar el aliento necesario para poder iniciar el proceso de curación pero se detuvo sin comprender al ver que sus estudiantes se levantaban con lentitud y ocultando sus ojos con el flequillo y una sombra en oscura en su lugar.

Se preguntó que hacían y sabía que podía esperar de todo viniendo de ambos.

Hinata los miró con asombró y perplejidad.

Naruto se puso en cuatro patas y un denso chakra de una fina camada roja lo cubrió, tal como un animal sus dientes caninos crecieron formando colmillos, sus características cicatrices en las mejillas duplicaron su tamaño poniéndose mas gruesas y negras, pero el mayor cambio eran sus ojos de azules cristalinos tan suaves como el cielo pasar a un rojo sediento de sangre.

Un color mas penetrante de rojo se hizo en la mirada del último Uchiha, una aspa en el ojo izquierdo y dos en el derecho de un color negro tan profundo como eran sus ojos con anterioridad.

 **\- ¡No te lo perdonaré!**

Estaban furiosos.

Hinata sostuvo su herida jadeando sin saber que decir ante tal situación.

El nueve colas y el sharingan dormido habían despertado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _N/A: De verdad lamento la demora, la verdad es que me faltaba ideas para éste capítulo, vengo escribiendo de poquito a poquito cada me venga la inspiración, lo mismo con todos los demás fic's._

 _Aclaraciones sobre como Hinata tuvo el chidori (aunque creo que ya lo saben) a Akamaru, la palma mística serán aclarado próximamente._

 _Pretendo hacer a Sakura inicialmente con su personalidad mostrada al inicio del anime, luego hacerla madurar con las misiones e integrarla mas a las batallas para acelerar ese proceso, pienso que las batallas son necesarias para hacerlos madurar a todos._

 _Hinata aun está en un proceso de acostumbrarse a trabajar en con un equipo que enseñar, es común que se preocupe a todo momento por mas que tenga confianza en las habilidades de hechos, por lo que que vaya tratando de ayudar a todos sacrificándose lo máximo posible es necesario al comienzo que ellos siguen siendo débiles, pretendo colocar a Hinata como una clase de fuente de inspiración para los tres por eso los infinitos incentivos que ella les da, en parte por no haber recibido tal cosa en su infancia quiere que sea diferente con los que están a su cuidado, quiero hacerla también evolucionar en poderes durante el percurso de los capítulos, si quieren puedo escribir como fue la pequeña batalla de Hinata y Naruto junto a Inari, no quise extender demasiado ya que se me hizo muy largo._

 _Cualquier duda pueden preguntar. Lamento errores de ortografía, huecos en la historia y apartes, cualquier sugerencia y crítica también es bienvenida ¡Muchas Gracias por leer!_

 _Att: Safamantica s2_


	10. De maestra a estudiante: Uzumaki Naruto

Escribiendo el capítulo al sonido de _"Jitensha"._

.

.

.

"El color más bonito que alguien puede tener es la transparencia"

 **\- Un mensaje que vi por ahí.**

* * *

10 segundos.

No era un valor exacto pero era aproximadamente el tiempo que Sakura vio su mundo con otros ojos.

Hasta este momento jamás había sentido lo que era ser realmente un shinobi, pero mientras avanzaba lo más rápido que podía para evitar que el chakra se esfumará antes de tiempo, pudo ver lo trivial que eran las cosas que le importaban antes.

Arreglar su pelo.

Eligir una buena ropa.

Un perfume de buen aroma.

Estar guapa para _"Sasuke-kun"._

Realmente esa clase de cosas perdieron sentido e importancia. Por primera vez no se trataba de impresionar a Sasuke, se trataba de proteger a alguien más, de retribuir la confianza que su maestra acababa de depositarle, se trataba de ella misma.

Así que cuando con el puño cerrado golpeó al inmovilizado Zabuza y vio cómo era lanzado fuertemente hacía atrás mientras el chakra verde que había duplicado su fuerza desaparecía de una sola vez, no sólo se sintió eufórica, se sintió fuerte y esa sensación no se compraba con nada y se la debía a su maestra.

Respiró entrecortado aun en la posición de golpe con su puño fuertemente apretado, con los ojos ensanchados a mas no poder, cómo si no logrará creer que acababa de hacer, la neblina disipada dejaba ver a Zabuza caído de espalda en el suelo algunos metros de distancia , todo el cuerpo del hombre temblaba ligeramente. Al lado de Sakura el clon de la Hyuga miraba al shinobi herido y al otro lado ese desconocido Inuzuka la imitaba.

 **Sakura Inner:** Lo...¿Lo logramos? (se mantuvo estática)

El ''puff'' y el humo viniendo del Inuzuka que volvía convertirse en un perro, cuando el efecto la la píldora terminó, sobresaltó a Sakura que dio un enorme brinco en alerta, aun asustada, pero al ser traída a la realidad supo que realmente lo había acertado, en verdad lo había logrado y eso la hizo sentirse realizada.

\- ¡Excelente Sakura-san! - el clon de su sensei le regaló una sonrisa orgullosa. Ambas igual de sucias y sudadas estaban completamente caóticas pero por primera vez Sakura siquiera paró para pensar en esa clase de trivialidades, el cumplido fue suficiente para que una sonrisa animada se fuera abriendo paso en sus facciones.

\- Lo...¡Lo logré sensei! ¿Lo viste? ¡Lo hice! - era una niña gritando eufórica y animada en medio a una batalla pero no podía contener su entusiasmo, el clon sólo le sonrió amable con cierta diversión.

Sin embargo, obviamente un golpe de una gennin no lograría derrotar a un sanguinario shinobi, cosa que Sakura recordó al oír el quejido de Zabuza y verlo levantarse tambaleante con las vendas que cubrían la mitad de su rostro desatándose por si solas y cayendo al suelo, mostrando una expresión escalofriante para dejar evidente su furia.

La pelirosa estuvo aun más aterrada que anteriormente y sus músculos se entumecieron. Sabía que aun le quedaba mucho por aprender, así que determinada volvió a ponerse frente a Tazuna y decidió protegerlo con lo que podía aun sabiendo que si fuera por ella perdería sin duda alguna, pero su maestra le había confiado una misión y ella no pretendía decepcionarla.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Sasuke se mantenía quieto y desconfiado.

Hace tan solo unos minutos atrás se encontraba abrumado por sus propias habilidades, no estaba seguro de cómo había pasado pero en pocos segundos había sufrido varios cambios de sentimientos desde el momento en que Naruto iba a ser herido. Su cuerpo se había movido por si solo y se resignó completamente a la idea de ser lastimado en lugar del Uzumaki, aun cuando lo más importante para él era mantenerse con vida hasta encontrar a su hermano, no pudo quedarse parado y esperar a que hirieran al atolondrado ninja. Afortunadamente, con él nada pasó, pero se asombró al ser de repente tomado en brazos y protegido por su maestra.

Ella simplemente usó su propio cuerpo cómo escudo para protegerlos y les sonrió con serenidad que parecía cómo si todo fuera a estar bien por arte de magia. Entonces vino un inexplicable enojo junto a una ansía incalculable de hacer pagar al enemigo por atreverse a tocarla. Fue una sensación que aun no lograba definirla y que no se preocupaba en hacerlo, pero esa sensación la transmitió a través de sus ojos.

Dos aspas en la derecha, una en la izquierda.

El doujutsu de su clan, el mismo que había aparecido la noche de la muerte de sus padres, que había estado dormido sin lograr activarlo por el trauma que recibió ahora aparecía al verla herida, era el Sharingan.

Con ellos podía verlo todo, los movimientos de Haku parecían en cámara lenta para él y estuvo tan eufórico con sus propias habilidades que por poco no había notado el drástico cambio en Naruto. Mientras él parecía simplemente jugar a desviar y contraatacar los ataques de Haku, en un segundo Naruto destruyó los espejos en fragmentos al liberar ese extraño chakra rojo, parecía un animal salvaje, y aunque él mismo se sentía fuera de sus cabales, sin lograr controlar esa furia que sentía al ver cómo la herían a ella, Naruto parecía un ser irracional, cómo si se hubiera perdido a si mismo.

Era colosal.

Estuvo tan abrumado por que no solamente podía ver los estragos que causaba Naruto, sino que también logró ver ese chakra desconocido y tan poderoso con su doujutsu y casi no lograba seguirle la velocidad con la que el rubio se movía, eso lo dejó impresionado.

De donde había sacado tanto poder era algo que Sasuke no pudo parar de preguntarse. Las cosas solo se calmaron cuando la máscara de Haku se rompió en medio al intercambio de golpes, revelando al mismo chico que había visto el día anterior cuando fue en busca de Naruto en el bosque.

Naruto inició una discusión con Haku que Sasuke casi estuvo por interrumpir para aprovechar la distracción del enemigo pero su sensei lo interrumpió.

\- Espera...- le dijo con la mano en su hombro, Sasuke se tensó y no hizo más que verla sorprendido, no la sintió acercarse y no había visto que ella se estaba curando mientras ellos peleaban contra Haku, tampoco paró para pensar en esa posibilidad, sólo hubo una cosa que le importó. Ella estaba bien, y eso era suficiente. Aun así, la recorrió con la mirada cómo si no creyera que estaba de pie a su lado, la sangre seguía manchando su cuerpo pero las heridas de mayor gravedad fueron superficialmente cerradas por lo que no aparentaba peligro alguno, en ese instante sintió una oleada de alivio recorrerlo, fue cómo si sus músculos estuvieran tensos el tiempo entero y de súbito relajaran, jamás sabría cómo describir esa sensación o porque verla a salvo hacía que su corazón dilatará y luego sintiera que todo estaba...mejor, pero así era . Hinata dejó de verlo y observó con seriedad al rubio y a Haku, observó con detenimiento al ver que se comunicaban ambos aprehensivos - Parecen conocerse, déjalos hablar - comentó con los ojos entrecerrados, analizando la situación. A este punto Sasuke la obedeció sin protestar, demasiado aturdido con todo lo que sentía cómo para decir cualquier cosa, incluso ignoró que ella aun mantenía apoyándose en su hombro, decidió simplemente mantenerse en alerta por cualquier movimiento en falso que hiciera Haku para estar listo para cualquier ataque.

Ambos no sabían de que hablaban el Uzumaki y el shinobi de la niebla a causa de la distancia y lo bajo que hablaban, la máscara rota, cubriendo parcialmente el rostro de Haku y ocultando su boca además Naruto estaba de espaldas a ellos no facilitaba el recolectar información.

Sin nada más que silencio entre los dos, esperando en alerta a que Haku hiciera algún movimiento, Sasuke decidió romper el sosiego.

\- ¿Qué es lo acaba de pasarle a Naruto? Lo has visto también ¿no es así? - preguntó repentinamente el Uchiha mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, esperando que ella tuviera la respuesta a esa duda que se le había formado al ver tan monstruoso chakra salir del interior de Naruto y de pronto desaparecer, la ojiperla pareció tensarse pero por fin clavó su mirada en él con seriedad.

\- Sasuke-kun, si te lo dijera tu... ¿Podrías guardar un secreto? - cuestionó sorprendiéndolo. Antes que el pelinegro pudiera contestar o pensar en una respuesta Hinata sintió una mal presentimiento recorrer su espina, fueron segundos después cuando supo que su clon había sido deshecho con un ataque de Zabuza. De su clon recibió cientos de informaciones, cómo el ataque efectivo de Sakura que despertó la furia de Zabuza, y cómo ahora Akamaru mal herido defendía a la pelirosa a punto de ser atacada ya que ahora el clon no estorbaba. - Sakura-san...- exclamó alarmada, se alejó de inmediato del Uchiha, sobresaltándolo, siquiera se había dado cuenta que se estaba apoyando en él para mantenerse de pie, se volteó a la dirección en donde estaban la kunoichi más joven junto al enemigo e hizo posición de manos.

\- ¿Qué...? - Sasuke la miró extrañado por su arrebato y por lo nerviosa que se veía, una gota de sudor escurría por su mejilla para demostrar su nerviosismo y notó cómo tensó la mandíbula contrayendo las cejas.

Hinata se desesperaba, estaba lejos y sólo había algo que podía utilizar, la técnica que siempre evitaba en las misiones ya que corría su riesgo, aun así no dudo en hacerlo ya que decidió terminar con todo de una vez. No alargaría más la batalla.

\- ¡Tenseigan!

Sasuke ensanchó los ojos al ver cómo las iris de Hinata de ese pálido y suave lavanda adquirían un tono celeste pero fue demasiado rápido cómo para estar seguro ya que ella se puso en frente, apuntando las palmas de sus manos en dirección a donde antes miraba aterrada.

\- **Banshō Ten'in** _(1) ._

Detrás de ella el Uchiha trató de seguir su mirada para saber que veía, pero la neblina lo impedía, segundos después sus dudas fueron contestadas y él se paralizó al ver el cuerpo de Zabuza, quien estaba igual o más sorprendido que él, simplemente ser atraído cómo si fuera un imán hacía su maestra. Hinata volvió a hacer sellos con las manos y un chillar cómo el canto de los pájaros empezó a sonar junto a una cegadora luz de los rayos que salían de su mano derecha, Sasuke se puso las manos de forma protectora frente a rostro y la observó con dificultad.

~ Otra vez esa técnica, ¿qué rayos está pasando? ~ pensó parado un poco atrás al lado de la peliazul, impresionado.

La luz a la que no estaba acostumbrado le dificultaba la visión y no era el único que fue atraído por las técnicas de la Hyuga, Haku en alerta, ensanchó los ojos al ver que sucedía y Naruto al ver su expresión volteó la cabeza hacía atrás para encontrarse con la misma escena que los demás.

\- Chidori - Hinata apuntó su mano cubierta de los rayos al cuerpo de Zabuza quien era atraído hacía ella por la habilidad del Tenseigan que afectaba la gravedad de los cuerpos, Zabuza no podía luchar en contra y sólo podía ser cada vez más jalado hacía la Hyuga.

La sangre salpicó el rostro de Hinata que atravesó la carne cómo si apenas cortara la masa de un pastel blando con un cuchillo afilado.

Todos abrieron los ojos cómo platos cuando Zabuza cayó sentado en el suelo con un fuerte golpe y se salvó gracias a Haku quien se interpuso en su camino y se lanzó en frente a él recibiendo el devastador daño en su lugar.

* * *

La vida de un shinobi se resume en tres palabras 'ser una herramienta'.

Hinata aprendió eso a temprana edad, en la infancia su proprio padre le dejó en claro que no la aceptaría si fuera un estorbo inútil, podría morir, no habría diferencia alguna. Así que se esforzó día y noche entrenó duro para ser una simple herramienta, por que de eso se trataba ser un shinobi, no importaba si era defensa o ataque, rastreador o asesino, lo importante era cumplir con las órdenes tal cómo corresponden incluso si éstas te llevan a una muerte segura.

A medida que crecía descubrió que las cosas no era exactamente así, que entrenar te hacía fuerte pero que tener a alguien a quien proteger te hacía aun más. Qué las reglas eran importantes pero tu equipo estaba primero.

Lo comprendió tarde pero lo hizo y aprendió con sus errores.

Así que mientras oía los reclamos de Naruto hacía Zabuza por simplemente no importarse con Haku, quien se había sacrificado por él y agonizaba en el suelo, no pudo explicarle a su estudiante lo doloroso que era la mirada de Zabuza, una mirada que ella conocía tan bien, no le dijo a Naruto que estaba equivocado y que aun con falsas palabras en realidad Zabuza se sentía perdido, no le dijo porque no le correspondía a ella, no podía decirle al Uzumaki que esa era la vida de un shinobi.

Servir y morir.

En ella había muerto la creencia de que ser un ninja significaba solo eso y así cómo ella había aprendido que no se trataba de ser nada más una máquina de guerra Naruto debería aprender que tampoco se trataba de que todo tenía un final feliz si te esforzabas.

Hinata quería salvar a Haku, era tan sólo un niño a sus trece años que ya se había convertido en un asesino, porque fue el único camino que pudo tomar, y ahora ya era tarde para hacer algo para ayudarlo ya que fue un ataque directo al corazón que lo había atravesado de lado a lado, el chidori podía ser mortal e Hinata siempre evitaba utilizarlo pero lo hacía cuando necesario y estos eran uno de esos momentos de necesidad así que solo pudo mantenerse quieta y aceptar que había cortado el hilo de la vida de una persona más.

\- Después de lo que él hizo por ti - otra vez Naruto volvía a gritarle, reclamando su actitud indiferente ante la muerte del joven shinobi de la niebla - ¡Haku vivió para ti! - aseguró cómo si lo acusará, recordando las dulces palabras que Haku le había dicho la primera vez que se encontraron - ¡Tu fuiste lo más importante para él! ¿Y no significó nada para ti? ¡Mientras él sacrificó todo por ti! ¿Tu no sentiste nada por él? ¿Nada en absoluto? - exigió saber el rubio, apretando con fuerza los nudillos mientras las lágrimas de impotencia caían de sus ojos directo al suelo - Él hizo a un lado su vida...y ¿por qué?

 _" - Qué su sueño se convierta en realidad...ese es mi sueño."_

\- ...¡Por ti y tu sueño!...Si yo me hago más fuerte, ¿significa que me haré de corazón duro cómo tu?...Le dices una herramienta quebrada... y eso está mal, muy mal. - su voz se fue apagando y Hinata sintió su corazón oprimirse por sus palabras y sabía que no fue la única que sintió ese dolor en el pecho porque Naruto no era el único que lloraba...Zabuza había empezado a hacerlo también.

\- Tus palabras me cortan profundamente - confesó el shinobi alzando su mirada al cielo, tratando de retener las lágrimas que ya resbalaban por su mejilla y caían al suelo, Naruto y Sasuke lo miraron estáticos, incapaces de creer lo que veían -...Mas que cualquier navaja. Mientras andaba conmigo, su corazón se rompía. Haku siempre fue muy suave y muy gentil. Sentía pena, compasión y ahora por su culpa...yo siento eso también - confesó Zabuza.

Fue como si el gato les comiera la lengua a los chicos, incluso Zabuza tenía su lado humano y no fueron sus palabras la que terminaron de demostrar el afecto que Zabuza sintió una vez por el pequeño niño que abrigó, fueron sus acciones que lo llevaron a la muerte, luchando contra los hombres de Gatou que se habían atrevido en aparecer e interrumpir en la escena que dieron el punto final a sus palabras e inspiraron al, recién formado, equipo 7.

\- Me alegro de que terminará así - fueron las últimas palabras que dijo.

Hinata oyó a Naruto reclamarle, a Sakura gritar espantada y sintió la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella todos preguntándose porque no ayudaba a Zabuza y lo dejaba correr hacía su muerte, luchando solo con los enemigos.

Por primera vez Hinata los calló con una mirada dura y seria, no hacía ellos sino hacía los shinobis enemigos que caían uno a uno.

\- ¡Si no quieren mirarlo no lo hagan! ¡Pero respeten su decisión! - declaró recibiendo miradas impresionadas. Naruto hizo una expresión de sufrimiento y esquivó la mirada, Sakura solamente miró al suelo, abochornada y Sasuke encaró a Hinata preguntándose ¿qué sería exactamente lo que estaba pensando ella en estos momentos?

La Hyuga vio cómo Zabuza se despedía de Haku y al mismo tiempo su visión empezó a volvese turbia pero lo ignoró sin decir palabra aun con la expresión seria en el rostro.

Había cosas en la vida que ella tuvo que pasar y ellos también tendrían que hacerlo.

Era lo necesario para madurar.

\- Tazuna-san...- ella llamó al hombre que guardaba su silencio incomodo atrás de ellos pero Hinata volteó hacia Naruto para hablar, confundiendo a todos - Podriamos...enterrarlos? - preguntó vacilante.

Tazuna parpadeó, asintió y se acercó a la mayor, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Sí, podemos hacerlo, sensei...Pero, yo estoy de este lado - murmuró confundido con el hecho de que Hinata no fijaba su mirada en él. - Sensei podría ser que...usted no puede verme? - preguntó cauteloso.

Los menores se sobresaltaron cuando ella asintió, vacilante.

\- Temo que perdí mi visión.

* * *

Nevaba.

Las personas pensaban que era un milagro ya que eso jamás había ocurrido en esa región.

El equipo 7 junto a Tazuna se encontraban bajo los copos de nieve, aun con las ropas de batalla cubiertas de sangre, frente a las tumbas improvisada que acababan de hacer. Haku y Zabuza fueron enterrados juntos y cuando terminaron el labor todos se detuvieron en silencio, decaídos, velando por las almas de los que antes fueron sus enemigos y ahora eran cómo héroes.

\- Él dijo...que donde vivía siempre nevaba - murmuró Naruto entrecortado por el llanto que no disimulaba en demostrar. Hinata movió la cabeza hacía su voz, aun mantenía heridas frescas y el olor a hierro de la sangre, su visión tardaría en volver al menos unos días y poco había podido ayudar en hacer las tumbas de ellos.

Hinata sonrió con tristeza.

\- Es porque su corazón era tan puro cómo la nieve. - contestó apagada la peliazul y el llanto del Uzumaki continuó.

Después de minutos Tazuna empezó a retirarse, detrás de él Sakura y Sasuke lo siguieron, comprendiendo que Naruto necesitaba espacio, jamás lo habían visto tan herido psicologicamente, y aunque Sasuke y Sakura vacilaron, Hinata les hizo una señal con una ligera sonrisa amarga para que los dejarán, entonces lentamente emprendieron un viaje a la casa del cliente.

\- ¿Porqué tuvieron que terminar así sensei?¿Este es nuestro camino? ¿Acabar como herramientas quebradas o sino ser de corazón tan helado si somos fuertes? ¿Es acaso la única manera de ser un ninja fuerte? ¡NO QUIERO SER UN NINJA FUERTE SI SIGNIFICA SER DE ESA FORMA! - sobre la tumba de Haku el Uzumaki sentía su corazón desgarrarse por dentro, con los puños fuertemente apretados y los ojos húmedos cerrados. Hinata no necesitaba ver su expresión para saber eso, solo con su voz temblorosa él le transmitía el absoluto dolor que sentía. Ella encaró al frente, ya que no podía ver nada no importaba a donde mirara, todo era completamente oscuro.

\- Ser Hokage es difícil, ¿no lo crees? - su aleatoria pregunta lo sorprendió, distrayéndolo para hacerlo mirarla de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué...?

Hinata hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa, distante y sumergida en pensamientos.

\- Un Hokage empieza cómo un shinobi tal cómo los demás, y por su camino crea fuertes lazos con su equipo, con las personas que conoce. - la tierna nieve seguía a caer sobre ambos - Y cuando llega a ese cargo es obligado a ver cómo las personas que debe proteger son enviadas por él mismo a misiones de las cuales quizás jamás vuelvan. Es la responsabilidad que carga sobre sus hombros. Pero debe ser fuerte, para proteger a su aldea, a su familia. - Naruto la observó en silencio, cautivado por la serenidad que poseía en proferir tan profundas y tristes palabras. - Hace mucho conocí a dos personas muy valiosas para mi, ambos tenían el mismo sueño...Un ferviente deseo de ser Hokage, - el relato lo sorprendió -, Por motivos diferentes y que cualquiera podría pensar que era razones tontas, pero para ellos era motivos suficientes... Los dos eran distraídos y tenían problemas en la academia, sus notas siempre eran terribles y tardaban días en aprender una técnica, tan escandalosos y problemáticos...Tan similares y tan distintos a la vez ... Ellos compartían en común algo muy admirable que encontrarás en pocas personas, Naruto-kun... - la peliazul dio una pausa cómo si buscará el aliento para continuar - Jamás abandonaban a un amigo y los protegían con su propia vida - su voz sonó pesada y forzada, cómo si le costará hablar - Ellos no eran perfectos, se equivocaban muchas veces - confesó Hinata alzando el rostro al cielo y sintiendo la frialdad de los copos de nieve sobre su rostro, Naruto se preguntó si el agua que resbalaba por su mejilla se trataba de nieve derretida o sería una lágrima, tuvo el deseo de consolarla en lugar de ser consolado -...Pero, ellos se volvían más fuertes a causa de ellos - dijo bajando la cabeza para guardar un largo silencio y luego girar el rostro hacía él - Yo creo que esa es la verdadera fuerza Naruto-kun. - pronunció con una suave sonrisa llena de tranquilidad.

Naruto ensanchó los ojos, completamente estático y recordó las palabras de Haku en su primer encuentro.

 _" - Una persona es realmente fuerte cuando tiene algo valioso que proteger."_

\- Ellos no lograron cumplir su sueño. - murmuró con dolor en su voz que lo hacía preguntarse el porque pero temía a la respuesta - Pero creo que tu lo harás en su lugar Naruto-kun, porque estoy segura de que tú, cargarás con la misma voluntad de fuego y serás un fuerte shinobi de la aldea de la hoja - confió con una sonrisa maternal, capaz de de derretir los más helados copos de nieve.

Naruto no tenía palabras, ella le recordaba a Iruka pero a la vez era alguien completamente diferente, tanta confianza que le depositaba lo pondría feliz pero aun temía resultar emocionalmente herido al dejarse llevar por es actitud tan amable, esperanzarse y que al final ella lo odié por lo que carga adentro.

Un zorro que amenazó con destruir todo a su paso y llevó centenas de vidas al otro mundo.

Llevó la mano a su estómago por sobre la chamarra y apretó su ropa hasta arrugarla, encarando el suelo con tristeza.

\- ¿Por qué confía tanto en mi? - preguntó tratando de no sonar demasiado esperanzando.

Hinata se guió por la voz del menor y deseó que pudiera ver la transparencia en sus palabras.

\- Sé lo que eres Naruto-kun - aseguró provocando que el menor se tensará y la encarará con temor y contrario a todo lo esperado Naruto sintió cómo le daba suaves palmaditas en su cabeza, para luego acariciarlo con cariño en la misma zona - Has hecho un buen trabajo Naruto-kun, soportando con la carga y sé que cuando encuentres lo que es importante para ti, lo protegerás hasta con los dientes.

Fue cuando la nieve dejó de caer y las lagrimas se detuvieron.

\- Hinata-sensei - murmuró emocionado con las palabras más sinceras que había recibido.

\- Cuando regresemos a Konoha, haré lo que pueda para enseñarte a manejar el poder que llevas dentro pero por hora creo que lo mejor es que volvamos con el equipo, ¿verdad? - ella le extendió la mano con confianza, una que Naruto jamás había obtenido de alguien antes a excepción de Iruka, no podía evitar sentir calidez en su pecho por la amabilidad a la que poco acostumbraba recibir.

-¡Sí! - contestó entusiasmado tomando su mano para guiarla ya que por la razón que él aun desconocía y que ella había prometido explicarles después Hinata no podía ver, se dio cuenta de que el enorme perro que desde hace un tiempo venía siguiéndolos y que hasta se había tomado un breve momento para olfatearlo cómo en forma de tomar reconocimiento, ahora estaba poniéndose nuevamente al lado de la Hyuga - ¡Oh! Por cierto Hinata-sensei, desde hace un rato quería preguntarle...¿de donde salió ese enorme perro? - preguntó con los ojos semi-cerrados mientras llevaba de la mano a su maestra.

Hinata rió ligeramente con una mano cubriendo delicadamente su boca.

\- Se llama Akamaru, y es una larga historia Naruto-kun, una que quizás un día te la cuente - aseguró dulcemente mientras desaparecían en el horizonte de la colina.

\- ¿Eh? Eso no suena muy convincente, ¡de verás! Vamos, cuentémelo ahora sensei. - exigió con curiosidad el menor.

Hinata respondió con una suave risa.

A los lejos Sakura, Tazuna y Sasuke los esperaban pacientemente.

El cielo por fin empezaba a despejarse y el sol lograba mostrarse nuevamente.

* * *

Sasuke hace mucho que no compartía el mismo sentimiento que alguien, desde la muerte de su clan los único sentimientos que lo embargaban eran el profundo odio a su hermano y el deseo de venganza, pero desde hace tiempo algo venía cambiando en su interior. Comprendía cómo se sentían Naruto y Sakura ya que estaba en la misma situación. Estaba preocupado por la maestra y esa era una sensación aun novedosa para él quien acababa de descubrir que no podía evitar tratar de proteger a su equipo con tal de no verlos heridos.

Y aunque entendía que la Hyuga no lograba ver sin desearlo se preguntó si realmente era necesario que Naruto la llevará de la mano por todo el trayecto, charlando entusiasmado y de forma íntima cómo si se hubiera formado un lazo entre ellos, incluso Sakura se había unido a la charla de tan cándido ambiente que se había formado entre ellos.

Sintió un tic en su frente cuando por tercera, distraído por sus propios relatos Naruto no avistó las rocas del camino y casi la hizo tropezar pero lo evitó justo a milimetros de distancia, jalándola hacia él y provocando que la peliazul se sobresaltará sorprendida por el arrebato, ya que no podía ver porque razón la había jalado.

\- ¡AH! Lo siento sensei , fue por poco, 'ttebayo - dijo aliviado de haberla "salvado'' a tiempo y antes que Sasuke dijera alguna cosa fue Tazuna quien se pronunció suspirando agotado.

\- Es mas confiable que ella camine sola de que tener a ti cómo guía, mocoso - espetó con una expresión agria, pero con cariño por dentro, había empezado a apreciarlo por su manera de ser y a los pocos lo dejaba en claro. Naruto le frunció el ceño, enfadado. - Deja que el perro la lleve de una vez - puntuó el peligris apuntando a Akamaru que desde durante todo el trayecto se había mantenido observando al rubio y a la Hyuga temiendo que tropezaran.

\- Oye, eso no es verdad, soy un estupendo guía, de verás. - aseguró el Uzumaki y luego volteó el rostro hacía el perro - No te preocupes Akamaru, yo lo seguiré haciendo - dijo para dejar tranquilo al enorme animal que si quisiera seguramente podría comerlo con solo un bocado, sudando frío Naruto esperaba que el perro no deseará tal cosa. Todos caminaban uno al lado del otro, con Sasuke y Akamaru en las puntas y Tazuna siendo el único que iba atrás de todos.

Sasuke se sorprendió ligeramente al darse cuenta que Naruto incluso sabía el nombre del perro, ¿desde cuando se habían vuelto tan amigables?, solamente los dejó solos ¡por cinco minutos!

-Ya Naruto, ¡es la tercera vez que la jalas tan brusco porque no viste una simple roca! - reprendió Sakura cómo si leyera sus pensamientos - Akamaru, no te preocupes yo la llevaré en el lugar de éste...¡Ush! Siquiera se cómo llamarte, deja que yo la guió, Naruto - ordenó la pelirosa extendiendo su mano hacía la maestra que jadeó al ser nuevamente jalada con brusquedad por el rubio.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, ¿hasta Sakura se llevaba bien con ese desconocido perro y sabía su nombre? ¿De que se había perdido?

\- Yo puedo hacerlo Sakura-chan, de verás - aseguró determinado Naruto con una sonrisa confiada, aun así Sakura le golpeó la cabeza y con eso ganó la discusión y se llevó a la maestra mientras Naruto se quedaba atrás quejándose por el dolor de su nuevo chichón recién adquirido por haber hecho a la sensei casi caerse algunas cuantas veces.

\- No se preocupe Hinata-sensei, yo te guiaré...cuidado con las piedras - dijo amablemente la Haruno con una sonrisa tranquila hacia la mayor. Hinata sintió una gota resbalar su sien, sonrió apenada.

Sasuke las observó tomar la delantera con una expresión seria y distante.

Fue por poco que se había voluntariado él a llevarla de la mano.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bansho Ten'in _(1)_** \- es la capacidad del para manipular la fuerza atractiva (引力, _inryoku_ ) a voluntad del usuario para atraer materia hacia él.

Ha pasado tiempo ¿verdad? (-/-) Lamento la tardanza, realmente lo hago. Estoy actualizando esta historia antes siempre en wattpad, hace semanas la tenia guardad allá y no la publique acá, sorry :v

Solo quería agradecer por sus comentarios, ustedes son geniales lamento dejarlos tan ansiosos. Me deja tan feliz que en les esté gustando está tan rara idea, yo hace mucho quería hacer una historia donde Hinata fuera del equipo 7, sólo que ya había muchas y pensé que sería algo muy repetitivo entonces abandone la idea y decidí olvidarla pero un día de esos donde me puse a jugar con paint, síp, con viejo, anticuado y simples paint me puse a hacer la imagen que ven en la capa a partir de otras dos imágenes XD y así me vino la historia donde Hinata estaba en equipo 7 y que unía algo que vengo hace mucho buscando pero que no encuentro por ninguna parte, SasuHina shota XD y así nació esta historia.

Bien normal ¿no es así?

De cualquier forma muchas, muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leer, comentar, por que les guste y mantenga su paciencia conmigo. Se me había hecho demasiado largo que si decidía poner las otras partes tardaría aun más tiempo además estaba sin inspiración para describir una batalla creo que se notó :v.

La continuación es de Maestra a Estudiante parte II: Haruno Sakura; En este hablaré un poco sobre los compañeros de Hinata y cómo Akamaru está ahora con ella y un poco sobre el Tenseigan de Hinata y porque pierde la vista cuando lo utiliza, al menos por ahora.

Luego será: De Maestra estudiante parte III: Uchiha Sasuke;

Integraré más escenas KakaHina.

Aun no estoy segura si seguir el romance cómo...

* TodosxHinata;

* Equipo7xHinata (sería NaruHina, SakuHina, SasuHina y KakaHina)

* O sólo SasuHina y KakaHina.

Pero ya me decidiré en algún momento XD, estoy abierta a sugestiones. Gracias por leer, espero hayan disfrutado :3

Por cierto, si alguien escribe o ve alguna historia SasuHina shota, no duden en recomendarlo, aun estoy en busca de historias con esa trama 7w7.

 **Att: Safamantica 3**


	11. De maestra a estudiante: Haruno Sakura

¿Hace cuanto que no actualiza este fic Safamantica? Han pasado 84 añ ¡Just Kidding! XD

Como avisé actualmente solo estoy en wattpad, quiero corregir y revisar mis fic's antes de actualizarlos aquí, este capítulo en particular me tomó tiempo así que espero no decepcionarlos después de tanta espera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—¿Vas a querer volver al pergamino, Akamaru-kun?— preguntó. Estaba sola en la habitación ya que los estudiantes le habían dado su espacio para descansar, era lo que necesitaba. Un fuerte y agudo latido dejó en claro las intenciones de Akamaru. Con el tiempo que habían pasado juntos Hinata había aprendido a comprender lo que él deseaba comunicar o al menos lo más cercano que podía ya que jamás sería tan acertado cómo Kiba lograba. — Supongo que está vez quieres pasar un tiempo en el exterior ¿verdad? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que decidiste firmar un contrato conmigo, y jamás deseaste quedarte afuera del pergamino nuevamente...—murmuró con agobio.

Dos toques suaves en la puerta hicieron que Hinata alzará la cabeza hacía donde provenía el sonido.

— Sensei...¿Puedo pasar?— reconoció la voz de Sakura que sonó tras la puerta, parada cerca de la ventana abierta Hinata el frío helado y dedujo que era de noche al no sentir ningún cálido rayo de sol calentar su piel.

—Adelante—permitió.

Escuchó la puerta rechinar con lentitud y luego unos pasos casi imperceptibles que sonaban demasiado cautelosos, cómo si la persona quisiera pasar desapercibida, luego la puerta volvió a cerrarse. Hinata trataba de oír atentamente para imaginar que sucedía pero ninguna idea le venía en mente, no imaginaba que su estudiante con el más fuerte carácter estuviera apoyada con la espalda en la puerta mirando sus propios pies.

—Sensei yo... —reconoció la voz de Sakura pero no comprendió ese tono que poseía, tan triste y resignado — Lo siento tanto...Si tan sólo hubiera sido un poco más fuerte cómo ellos lo son quizás...Podría haber aguantando más tiempo...y no tendrías que haber usado ese doujutsu tan peligroso y así no...— balbuceando cómo no había imaginado oírla nunca Hinata se mostró sorprendida pero luego suavizó su expresión comprendiendo su actitud.

— Sakura — la voz seria de su sensei la hizo sobresaltarse y callarse de inmediato.

— ¿S-sí? — cuestionó al ver que la mayor no decía nada por un buen tiempo, solamente permanecía con el rostro expuesto a la brisa nocturna.

—¿Quieres oír una historia? — preguntó causando confusión en la pelirosa.

— Eh...Sí —murmuró titubeante sin estar muy segura pero curiosa del repentino cambio de asunto, un largo silencio siguió antes de que Hinata lo rompiera.

— Yo también estuve enamorada a tu edad — confesó la peliazul aparentando cambiar el rumo de la conversación. Sakura alzó bruscamente la cabeza y la encaró sorprendida mientras con lentitud se acercaba a su maestra— Dos veces — reveló con un risa divertida al recordar eso, la pelirosa ensanchó los ojos impresionada ya que no había esperado que se hubiera enamorado dos veces pero la miró confundida al no entender a que venía eso de repente.

—¿Dos veces sensei? — preguntó con curiosidad poniéndose al lado de la mayor con las manos apoyadas en el umbral de la ventana.

La mayor, con una sonrisa comprensiva en los labios, asintió tranquilamente, luego volteó su rostro hacía la pelirosa a su lado aunque no pudiera verla y sólo siguiendo su voz.

— Antes de caer enamorada, existió un chico que fue mi guía...

 ***Flash Back***

— ¿¡Entraste a la academia!? — la voz estridente sobresaltó a la pequeña peliazul, sentada sobre el banco del parque, con las mejillas coloreadas y el rostro cabizbajo ella asintió vacilante.

Hinata se había acercado a él al ver las heridas que tenía en el rostro que fueron tratadas cómo siempre por Rin Nohara, o cómo la misma pedía que la llamará, "Rin-oneesan". El pelinegro rápidamente le explicó que había hecho un trabajo genial protegiendo a sus compañeros de equipo y salvando el trasero de Kakashi, Hinata sabía que alardeaba pero no le molestó para nada, al contrario le divirtió cómo una niña de 6 años que era, entonces con el tema de las batallas terminaron en la noticia de que ella acababa de ingresar a la academia, aunque ocultó la parte en que fue obligada por el clan a entrar a temprana edad a diferencia de los demás.

La ojiperla ensanchó los ojos al ser alzada del banco por un par de manos fuertes y vio asombrada que Obito le sonreía animado mientras la sostenía de la cintura en el aire.

—¡Ah! Entonces desde ahora tendrás que llamarme senpai Hinata-chan — declaró sonriendo abiertamente girándola en es aire y sobresaltando a la pequeña que sostenía su propia falda rosada para que esta no expusiera su ropa interior.

—¡O-O-Obito-senpai!— chilló ruborizada con los ojos bien cerrados alegrando al azabache.

—Sí, así debes llamarme Hinata-chan — contestó.

—No, O-Obito-se-senpai, por favor, bá-bájeme me mareo — esclareció ya que después de tantas vueltas sus ojos se hacían un remolino, Obito se detuvo y parpadeó.

—¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! —se disculpó alarmado al comprender, bajando a la niña delicadamente que tambaleó mareada hacía atrás y luego sacudió su cabeza para recobrar los sentidos, Obito sonrió resignado con ternura por la escena. — Mira Hinata-chan— la mencionada alzó la cabeza aturdida y lo encaró con interés mientras recuperaba los sentidos —¿Ves ese monte?—preguntó señalando hacía atrás de su cabeza en donde los rostros de los Hokage se mostraban iluminados por los rayos de sol del atardecer — Un día, mi rostro estará en ese lugar — aseguró a la pequeña con una sonrisa confiada antes de voltear a verla —Pero antes de eso tengo que demostrar mi valor para —Y tu tendrás un equipo y formaras lazos importantes por el camino, demostrarás lo valiosa que eres y protegerás la aldea con tu fuerza y yo estaré ahí para guiarte — Me alegro por ti Hinata-chan, pero cuando lo hagas, no te olvides de trabajar en equipo, y siempre ve por el equipo primero. No te preocupes en romper una regla o dos —él rió rascando su cabeza y luego se puso serio — Porque los que abandonan a sus amigos jamás serán verdaderos ninjas, son menos que la basura.

Hinata ensanchó los ojos y esas palabras quedaron grabadas en su alma.

[...]

Fue a mediados de la Tercera Guerra Ninja.

Hinata lo esperaba en la entrada de la aldea, con un pequeño paraguas rojo adecuado para su tamaño, a su lado, Ko Hyuga, su guardián le sostenía la mano mientras en la otra tenía su propio paraguas, había intentado convencerla de que esperará al otro día cuando la lluvia parará para encontrarse con su amigo pero cuando falló en convencerla decidió acompañarla antes de que ella decidiera escapar debajo de sus narices e ir esperar sola. La lluvia no era suficiente para amenizar el entusiasmo y nerviosismo de la peliazul, que sólo aumentó al ver la silueta del equipo Minato regresando en el horizonte.

Solo que no reconoció la silueta de Obito, y aunque achicó los ojos y dio vacilantes pasos hacía adelante soltando la mano de su protector no lo avistó en ninguna parte y eso la preocupó.

Fue por un impulso y un mal presentimiento que salió corriendo hacía ellos a pesar de su guardián llamó por su nombre y le gritó que no saliera bajo la lluvia.

El paraguas rojo escapó de sus dedos cortos y ella siquiera se dio cuenta, incluso cuando las gotas frías empezaron a mojar su cabellos y enfriar su rostro Hinata no volvió para recogerlo sólo corrió lo más rápido que podía hasta los recién llegados que entraban con pasos pesados y tan lentos que mal parecían moverse.

Minato la vio con tristeza y por la lluvia Hinata no sabría definir si de sus ojos caían lágrimas o era la lluvia que le lavaba el rostro. Asustada vio a Rin, una chica que fue casi cómo una hermana mayor que ahora la miraba con pesadumbre y agonía, sus ojos estaban rojos y Hinata pensó que se veían dolorosos y que le debían de arder de tan secos que aparentaban, por último miró al chico con quien mantenía una pacífica relación sin muchos intercambios de comunicación y por alguna razón fue a él a quien se dirigió, sorprendida al ver el Sharingan en su ojo cortado recientemente cicatrizado y la mirada muerta que tenía en su rostro cuando entre la lluvia distinguió una pesada lágrima escurriendo de ese ojo carmesí Hinata tembló con un pésimo sentimiento.

—¿Do-donde está Obito-senpai? —preguntó esperanzada, cómo si de pronto fuera a aparecer desde atrás de ellos con un salto gritando "Sorpresa, te asuste ¿verdad?''.

Rin la miró tensa, enmudecida y bajó la mirada hacía un lado cerrando los ojos hasta empezar a sollozar, su respuesta aunque clara no fue suficiente para Hinata, ella no quería creer en la obvio respuesta. Miró al sensei, Minato Namikaze y notó cómo él la miraba con compasión y sin ser capaz de contestarle a la pequeña niña y ver cómo ella se rompía esquivó la mirada negando con la cabeza.

Cómo futura ninja, cómo heredera del clan y conocedora del destino que le esperaba a los shinobis porque ella misma estaría destinada a correr esos riesgos supo que no había forma de cambiar la realidad y negarlo era en vano.

Obito no había regresado con ellos, porque había muerto en batalla.

Cayó de rodillas en el suelo embarrado, rendida cómo si le extrajeran el alma, los presentes se asustaron y Hinata con el rostro hacía arriba, sin importarse con la lluvia fría que golpeaba con furia su piel ocultando las lágrimas empezó a llorar, su sonido fue ahogado por las gruesas gotas.

Kakashi frente a ella observó su dolor transmitido a los cielos, sorprendido con el fervor con el que gritaba y rompía su propia garganta por el llanto, ella no simplemente lloraba, demostraba arrodillada en el suelo con los brazos pendidos a su lado y el rostro hacía las nubes que estaba rogando, rogando para que Obito estuviera ahí.

Se dejó caer arrodillado frente a ella y abrazó ese pequeño y tembloroso cuerpo contra él con las fuerzas que tenía, comprendió su dolor ya que sentía lo mismo, por eso trató de reconfortarla porque era lo que él mismo necesitaba, se reconfortaba a sí al llorar junto a ella. La escondió entre sus brazos cómo si la protegiera mientras apoyaba su mentón en los hombros diminutos siendo bañados por la lluvia.

[...]

Semanas después presenció otro funeral.

El de Rin-oneesan.

Hinata no preguntó cómo sucedió aun a su corta edad tenía la madurez de saber que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para descubrir cómo fue el último aliento de Rin Nohara, sin embargo, mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie y mostrar fortaleza porque sabía que era lo que Rin-oneesan, y Obito desearían, notó el hábito que Kakashi obtuvo después de la muerte de Rin, constantemente se lavaba las manos hasta que la sangre saliera de ellas y lloraba.

Cuando por fin el funeral fue realizado, aun a metros de distancia de él, ante sus ojos no escapó cómo las manos del Hatake temblaban compulsivas.

Con una expresión de comprensión, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento que él, Hinata se aventuró entre los adultos hasta detenerse al lado del peliplata que siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Del equipo 7 Kakashi era con quien menos había hablado hasta ahora, a penas se saludaban cuando él venía a buscar a Obito para una misión pero aun cuando no compartían un lazo sus sentimientos de angustia y desolación estaban sincronizados. Sin palabras Hinata lo comprendía a él, eso le dio la valentía para tomar entre su pequeña mano la del peliplata.

Kakashi se tensó y la encaró sorprendido mientras Hinata aun miraba con pesadumbre la tumba de los héroes caídos. Por un largo tiempo la observó en silencio con los ojos enrojecidos y secos por el llanto y luego volvió su vista al suelo correspondiendo el agarre.

En ese momento Kakashi guardó silencio pero fue cómo si se llevará consigo la sensación insoportable de recordar cómo había atravesado aquel frágil cuerpo, por eso se sintió eternamente agradecido de que Hinata hubiera hecho eso.

Gracias a ella sus manos habían dejado de temblar.

[...]

Las batallas debido a la disminución del poder nacional, seguían sin anunció de un posible fin, el reinado de las Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobi se estaba desmoronando. A lo largo de sus fronteras, las escaramuzas con naciones más pequeñas estallaban todo el tiempo. La guerra prolongada extendió sus fuegos a lo largo y ancho, hasta que finalmente se convirtió en la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

Esta guerra se convirtió en una sin precedentes en cuanto a desgaste, atormentando a todas las naciones con un corto poder militar. Ni siquiera sin excluir a una gran potencia como Konoha, niños muy pequeños, algunos de los cuales a penas habían salido de la Academia, fueron arrojados a los campos de batalla, eventualmente perdiendo sus cortas vidas durante la guerra y en medio a esa catástrofe, antes de ser enviada cómo una de las kunoichi's en batalla a sus cumplido ocho años Hinata fue testigo de una catástrofe que debilitó a Konoha.

Despertó en medio a la noche tras oír un estallido que la hizo levantar asustada de la cama. En la oscuridad de su alcoba saltó de su cama y corrió hasta la ventana poniéndose de puntitas para alcanzar a ver a afuera.

Explosiones de luces alumbraban a cada instante su habitación y su rostro con sonidos ensordecedores que eran ahogados por la ventana cerrada, protegiendo sus oídos de los sonidos del exterior, jadeó cuando vio a lo lejos lo que parecía una enorme bestia con nueve colas pero no tuvo tiempo de saber si era su mente adormilada o la realidad lo que veía.

—¡Hinata! — la mencionada se sobresaltó y volteó alarmada hacía la puerta que había sido abierta de un azote por su madre.

—Kaa-san, ¿que está sucediendo?— preguntó alejándose de la ventana y corriendo en dirección a su madre, que se acuclillaba en el suelo con una bebé en brazos, era Hanabi su hermanita, cubierta por un manto mientras lloraba por los ruídos que la habían despertado.

Su madre la miró con una expresión ilegible y luego sonrió imperceptible, dejándola confundida y asustada ya que sintió que era una sonrisa despedida.

—Escucha Hinata, quiero que cuides a tu hermana...tu padre, está en una importante reunión junto a Fugaku Uchiha en otra región y yo...—hizo una pausa mientras le entregaba a Hanabi y Hinata la tomaba entre sus brazos con cuidado y el mayor recelo del mundo temiendo dejarla caer—Hinata, las mujeres necesitamos ser fuertes y proteger a nuestros seres queridos con todo lo que tenemos por eso...— dejando de mirar a su hermana en sus brazos Hinata encaró con temor a su madre y luego se tensó, sorprendida cuando activando su Byakugan su madre concentró chakra en la palma de sus manos pero diferente a usual no era azul sino púrpura — Voy a confiarte un secreto...Y espero me perdones y recuerdes que las amo a ambas...

Hinata retrocedió al ver que su madre iba a tocarla con las palmas cubiertas de chakra.

—Kaa-san, no entiendo, ¿que sucede? Me estás asustando...— confesó abrazando a su hermanita con la fuerza que tenía.

Su madre sonrió y le sostuvo con suavidad la coronilla, después de eso Hinata no tenía recuerdo alguno de que sucedió, despertó sobre su cama y si no fuera porque Hanabi estaba ahí con ella estaría segura de que había sido un sueño.

Horas después de buscar desesperada a su madre dejando a Hanabi a cuidados de una sirvienta, se perdió en medio a la aldea destruida, casi no reconocía en donde estaba y fue traumático presenciar los cadáveres siendo llevados por los los shinobis sobrevivientes.

Cuando finalmente la encontró deseó no haberlo hecho.

Comprendió entonces que había querido decir la noche anterior.

 _" — Las mujeres necesitamos ser fuertes y proteger a nuestros seres queridos con todo lo que tenemos."_

El funeral fue en respeto a cientos de shinobis que cayeron ese día pero quedó marcada principalmente por tres muertes en específico le dolía cómo si la oprimieran sin compasión, sus piernas se sentían débiles y no sentía su propio pulso al ver en la piedra grabados esos nombre.

Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki; Hitomi Hyuga.

Mientras observaban el funeral las manos de Kakashi y Hinata se juntaron, cómo la última vez, para darse fuerzas el uno al otro por que en ese momento se tenían a ellos.

[...]

La guerra obligó a que los ninjas recién ingresados fueran enviados a campo de batalla sin preparación alguna y aun siendo niños. Hinata estaba incluida en la categoría de ninjas que participaron de la guerra pero al contrario de los desafortunados niños que fueron lanzados sin preparación adecuada Hinata fue entrenada para la guerra.

—¿Equipo secreto? — preguntó vacilante hacía el Hokage, la oficina estaba oscura y estaban a solas, la única iluminación que entraba por la ventana era la de la luna en el cielo parcialmente nublado.

El Hokage con las codos apoyados en la mesa asintió, su rostro expresaba debilidad e impotencia, la muerte de Minato había sido un duro golpe y la muerte de cientos de sus ninjas, incluidos niños era una roca sobre sus hombros, rara vez se encontraba en su oficina ya que constantemente estaba en campo de batalla.

—Sabrás que toda la Academia ya está en campo de batalla pero tu...quiero que formes parte del equipo Kurenai, su objetivo será el de recolectar información — amenizó con nerviosismo el mayor y Hinata no dejó pasar desapercibido eso. Ella encaró el suelo con su pequeño cuerpo rígido, el ambiente le era tan denso.

— Hokage-sama...no...no hay necesidad de que me oculte que vamos a infiltrarnos en bases enemigas...— avisó.

El Hokage la vio impresionado y luego suavizó la mirada, además de ser una Hyuga

— Dicen que los niños son los que aprenden más rápido...— murmuró con tristeza el Hokage ocultando su rostro con el sombrero.

Hinata no contestó, igual que él permanecía con la cabeza gacha.

Muerte tras muerte de sus seres queridos ella había aprendido lecciones en un corto período de tiempo que le grabaron un huella imborrable. Decidida a cumplir las palabras de su madre aceptó la oferta.

Fue donde conoció mas a fondo a Kiba Inuzuka, su compañero de equipo.

 ***Fin del Flash Back***

—Con el estallo de la guerra muchos shinobis entrantes no tuvieron la oportunidad de tener equipos designados, pero durante los primeros días ya me había encontrado con él, sólo que jamás le había prestado más atención de la debida. Un niño alegre que destacaba era todo lo que sabía sobre él pero cuando los equipos fueron designados y él fue uno de los integrantes de mi equipo... — la voz de su maestra sonaba tranquila mientras relataba

" — Saben porque están aquí, ¿verdad? Y si no lo hacen se los diré, para detener una guerra. Y van a morir en medio a la misión a menos que estén preparados.— declaró sin rodeos la maestra designada al equipo, sus ojos intimidaban y su postura era imponente, los encaraba cómo si no fuera a verlos el día de mañana, cómo si no valiera el esfuerzo siquiera saber sus nombres porque de cualquier forma no sobrevivirí no quiso demostrarlo, pero temía y en medio a su propio temor la voz de él sobresalió.

—¡Ja! Entonces estoy es para mi. Estoy más que preparado para volver el día de mañana y ser conocido cómo un héroe.— su declaración fue fuerte y clara, sin vacilo y con una confianza que Hinata envidió desde el momento que puso los ojos sobre el chico a su lado, que por primera vez prestaba atención en su presencia. Todos voltearon a verlo. La mayor lo encaró arqueando a la perfección la ceja.

— Pareces muy seguro de eso muchacho. — contestó. De la chamarra entreabierta del castaño un pequeño can se mostró al tiempo que la sonrisa de éste se alargaba de mejilla a mejilla, creando pequeñas comillas en los costados de sus labios y entrecerrando sus ojos de una manera que sus ojos café tan profundos se suavizaron.

— Claro, por que esta viendo frente a usted al próximo Hokage y su fiel mascota — proclamó provocando que Hinata ensanchará los ojos y sintiera su latir fallar al recordar a Obito.

La maestra en cambio le sonrió con sarcasmo.

— ¿A sí? Es un objetivo muy grande pequeño, ¿para que quieres ser el Hokage? — cuestionó descruzando los brazos y demostrando con su lenguaje corporal que su interés había sido despertado.

— Pues, para promover el día del perro. — profesó encogiéndose de hombros siendo acompañado por un ladrido afirmativo de blanco cachorro.

Y así, por primera vez en ese círculo vicioso de guerra tras guerra, de sentimientos amargos de perdidas y temores de ser el próximo en esa sala no estallaron más que risas, y entre ellas Hinata jamás se había sentido tan relajada.

Fue cómo si hubiera llevado todos sus miedos.

Mientras su risa, que trataba de ocultar cubriendo con su mano, se detenía Hinata temblaba ligeramente y inconsciente volteó a verlo por el rabillo del ojo. Se tensó cuando notó que él ya la estaba mirando de reojo, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron él deshizo su expresión seria y le sonrió de lado, guiñéndole el ojo de forma cómplice. Ella ruborizó y sin palabras percibió que aunque lo había dicho en un tono serio lo hecho a propósito con el fin de relajar ese denso ambiente en esa sala."

—Su presencia trajo a los días grises de mísera colores, cómo si cargar consigo un arcoíris entero. Era el primero en meterse en problemas en los entrenamientos especiales y sus escándalos provocaban a nuestra maestra hasta agotarla, pero fue gracias a él que encaramos nuestras misiones con valentía en vez de temor.

— No entiendo porqué habla de él en el pasado— habían dejado de estar en la ventana por el sereno frío de la noche y Sakura se había ofrecido para arreglar la vendas de su maestra sentándola en el borde de la cama, pero se detuvo unos segundos para preguntar esa duda que la molestaba, volviendo rápidamente a su labor.

Cuando las vendas fueron retiradas los ojos cristalinos de su maestra no veían nada pero la encaraban cómo si pudieran traspasarle el alma, por eso Sakura sentía que ella si veía algo.

Sentía que veía el pasado cómo si lo estuviera viviendo nuevamente.

— Fue en una misión para lograr un tratado de paz. Fuimos objetivos de una emboscada y yo...no pude matar al enemigo, mi titubeo puso en riesgo la misión...

 _" Hinata no estaba preparada para morir y mucho menos para matar._

 _Jamás había lamentado tanto el ser compasiva y ver en cada uno la oportunidad de redimirse. Obito le había dejado la lección de que debía proteger a su equipo, las consecuencias no importaban, sin embargo Hinata no estaba segura de que haría Obito en su lugar._

 _Para un shinobi arrebatar otra vida era parte del oficio, entonces mientras veía el temor en los ojos del enemigo atado frente a ella se preguntó si no matarlo la haría menos shinobi._

 _— No...No puedo hacerlo...— confesó retrocediendo mientras los demás cuidaban cada uno de un enemigo, su equipo de espaldas a ella volteó a verla por sobre el hombro,sabía que era su deber pero necesitaba una excusa para encubrir su debilidad — ...¡Somos sólo un equipo de rastreo, nuestro objetivo es recolectar información! — declaró dándole la espalda al enemigo y volteando a excusarse con su maestra — Yo...¡no puedo matarlo! — las lágrimas caían a la tierra mojada por la actual tormenta mientras sus manos temblaban sosteniendo el kunai hasta que resignada lo dejó caer al suelo agachando la cabeza._

 _Oyó sus compañeros y la voz femenina junto a un ladrido gritando su nombre._

 _Sintió una ráfaga pasar de viento pasar de ella y fue cómo si el tiempo pasara en cámara lenta sola Cuando alzó la mirada vio la sangre siendo salpicada y la mayor jounin y maestra que conoció morir frente a sus ojos._

 _El enemigo que ella dejó escapar y el que su maestra estaba tratando de arrancar información se había unido para atacarla aprovechando que ésta estaba distraída en las palabras de su estudiante._

 _El error resultó en una masacre de la cual a penas del equipo especial Hinata fue la única que se salvó, sin oportunidad de siquiera asimilar lo que había sucedido._

 _Su mente se había paralizado cuando ella incapaz de moverse fue protegida por la persona que más amaba, a cambio de la vida de ésta._

 _Mientras el cuerpo de Kiba caía frente a ella, cerrando sus ojos después de escupir sangre fue cuando sus ojos pálidos le enviaron una descarga de dolor, pulsando desde adentro seguido de dolorosos martillazos en su sien._

 _En ese momento sus ojos había dejado de ser lavanda para adquirir un débil tono azulado y ver más halla de lo que veía normalmente._

 _No contaría a nadie lo que sucedió en esa fracción de tiempo perdido, su mente se había nublado y para cuando sus demonios internos se sintieron satisfechos se dio cuenta que en el campo de batalla solo restaba ella con vida porque ella había matado a todos los que se atrevieron a poner un dedo sobre su enemigo. Salpicada con sangre ajena sostenía en sus manos un espada desconocida, seguramente de uno de los enemigos, y observaba la tierra húmeda pintada de rojo._

 _— Hi...Hinata. — en medio al trance oyó la voz entrecortada de Kiba y sobresaltada volteó hacía atrás para verlo tratando de levantarse._

 _— ¡Kiba-kun! — ella exclamó y asustada corrió hasta él, con una dosis de alivio y esperanza en oírlo imaginando que aun había posibilidad de salvarlo, con delicadeza y dificultad lo hizo sentarse mientras lo sostenía por la espalda, sin preocuparse con la sangre que ahora lo manchaba también a él, de cualquier manera no veía con claridad sino que su visión estaba nublada y débil — N-no no te preocupes seguramente los refuerzos no tardaran en venir, y tratará tus heridas y las de sensei y Shino-kun también...solo debes resistir un poco ne? — balbuceaba sonriendo con nerviosismo y si humor, tratando de tranquilzarlo cuando era ella quien necesitaba calmarse._

 _— Hinata, esto ...no puede ser curado. — le cortó y aunque Hinata veía frente a ella el estado de su cuerpo, siguió sonriendo cómo si no le creyera y éste solo bromeará, pero las lágrimas que de sus ojos resbalaron le hicieron imposible mantener esa temblorosa sonrisa en el rostro y fue remplazada por una mueca de dolor._

 _Hinata creyó que su visión se borraba por culpa de las lágrimas._

 _— No puedes rendirte aun...Kiba-kun...yo aun...no he dicho que...aun no te di el regalo de...— fue interrumpida por la sonrisa manchada de sangre pero llena de espíritu como ella creía que solo él poseía._

 _— Hinata, yo ya lo sé— confesó— Porque me siento de la misma manera por ti — le aseguró provocando que Hinata no pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra en respuesta ante la sorpresa — Y lo único que lamento es...no habértelo dicho antes, por eso quiero que seas tu quien cuide a me compañero, Akamaru, no quiero que sea nadie del clan, Hinata yo... en verdad ..._

 _Estaba tan concentrada en sus palabras que poco se dio cuenta de que la cercanía entre ellos disminuía. Fue un beso fugaz con sabor metálico y una mezcla de lluvia y granos de tierra mojada, cuando sus labios se rozaron rápidamente se separaron ya que Kiba al cerrar los ojos y sentir los labios resecos pero cálidos contra los suyos, se rindió en la batalla interna que sufría y cayó inerte sobre el hombro de Hinata._

 _[...]_

 _Cuando despertó imaginó que tenía vendas gruesas sobre los ojos ya que sabía que había abierto los párpados pero aun así no veía nada._

 _Sus ojos fueron revisados con una linterna de bolsillo por la doctora._

 _— Soy Tsunade, me escuchas ¿no es así? — cuestionó y débilmente Hinata asintió. — Has perdido tu visión, seguramente por el uso excesivo del Byakugan. Las buenas noticias son estarás tu visión volverá en dos días, cómo ya has pasado cinco días inconsciente, y que la misión por el tratado de paz fue un éxito, sin duda serán recordados cómo héroes pero tu equipo..._

 _— ¿Puede alguien llevarme? — Hinata la cortó, sentada sobre la camilla con la cabeza gacha y las manos arrugando las sábanas en su regazo._

 _— ¿Qué? — la mayor la encaró confundida._

 _—Han hecho el funeral a mi equipo ¿verdad? — cuestionó — Necesito visitarlos. — declaró._

 _— Yo lo haré._

 _Hinata reconoció la voz de inmediato y volteó el rostro hacía un rincón de la habitación de donde provenía la voz, sin saber que ahí Kakashi permanecía con los brazos cruzados apoyando la espalda en la pared justo al lado de la ventana entreabierta. Tsunade lo observó desapoyarse de la pared y acercarse lentamente a la camilla._

 _— ¿Hatake-san?— cuestionó Hinata extrañada el oírlo en su habitación._

 _—Él fue el responsable en traerte su equipo había sido enviado cómo refuerzo al ver que se tardaban — explicó la rubia antes de suspirar — La dejo en tus manos Kakashi, vayan que cuando su familia regrese les avisaré que ha despertado — declaró Tsunade._

 _El peliplata asintió y ayudó a la peliazul a bajar de la camilla._

 _Aun con la ropa de hospital Hinata se dejó guiar a la tumba de los héroes caídos en batalla, toco la piedra y hablo con ella como si fuera con equipo que estuviera hablando y cuando sus piernas no soportaron su propio peso, cuando el sentimiento amargo se transformó en ácido y cuando por fin sus ojos ciegos vieron la cruda realidad como nunca la habia visto antes las lágrimas fluyeron y Kakashi la oculto entre sus brazos._

 _— Hatake-san yo..._

 _— Creo que ya hemos empapado demasiado la camisa el uno del otro para seguir tratándonos con formalidades._

 _Con el rostro oculto en el torso del peliplata Hinata sonrió agridulce, sabía que no era una broma para levantar sus ánimos tampoco una reprimenda, simplemente un hecho que le recordaban que ambos habían compartido suficiente para seguir con los apellidos._

 _— Kakashi-kun...— el mencionado ensanchó los ojos y sin precedentes sus mejillas ruborizaron en un pálido rosado, no había esperado que lo obedeciera tan pronto, pero el rubor bajo cuando la chica entre sus brazos terminó la frase — Necesito un favor, quiero unirme a las fuerzas ANBU."_

— Semanas después de la misión, y de que recuperará mis heridas junto a Akamaru-kun en el hospital fue cuando tuve el valor de visitar a la familia Inuzuka. Los perros de ese clan son fieles a sus dueños hasta la muerte y no aceptan pertenecer a nadie más cuando su dueño fallece, pero cómo último pedido de Kiba-kun...Akamaru-kun y yo firmamos un contrato —al oír su nombre el perro blanco recostado en un rincón de la habitación, sobre una alfombra, ladró.

Cómo no pertenecía al clan Inuzuka la única forma de que Akamaru le perteneciera sería firmando un contrato que fue aceptado por el propio perro, pero eso no lo obligaba a estar dentro de los pergaminos. Hinata sabía que le era doloroso a Akamaru permanecer en el mundo cuando su dueño ya se había ido, por lo que éste prefería permanecer dentro del pergamino, inconsciente de la realidad, y que ahora decidiera permanecer afuera le era extraño y era una pena para ella no poder saber que pensaba el blanco perro.

Oyó la voz de su estudiante y dejó de encarar hacía donde suponía estaba Akamaru, volteando el rostro hacía al frente, donde Sakura estaba parada a escasos centímetros mientras ella estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, haciendo que Sakura en estos momentos estuviera más alta que ella.

— Sensei yo...— Sakura no supo que decir, no encontraba las palabras para confortar el dolor que su sensei había de sentir por dentro y sabía que lo que dijera no sería jamás sería suficiente.

— No fue una historia de romance de ensueño, pero me los que en mi vida se han ido fueron lo que más me dieron lecciones, y esas lecciones quiero pasártelas a ti. Son unos chicos impulsivos Sakura-san, se dejan llevar y comenten errores. Por eso voy a enseñarte...—sin terminar su frase tomó entre sus manos las pequeñas manos de Sakura y ésta embobada siguiendo cada paso ensanchó los ojos cuando el chakra verde cubrió la mano de ambas— La Palma mística, porque confío que tu le cuidarás las espaldas. — le confió su maestra con una sonrisa y confianza que le llego hasta el alma.— Ya que nosotras las mujeres debemos ser fuertes y proteger a nuestros seres queridos con todo lo que tenemos.

Su corazón falló en ese momento y sus pómulos colorearon.

— ¡Lo-Lo haré sensei!— prometió exaltada , la mayor rió divertida y aun embobada, Sakura pensó que era una bonita melodía. Cuando sus manos fueron lentamente soltadas y el chakra dejó de cubrilas tuvo la sensación de vacío e insatisfacción. Confusa encaró sus propias manos que aun cálidas creyó que se había sentido mejor cuando éstas estaban siendo sostenidas por las manos delicadas pero confiables de su sensei, encogiéndose de hombros y poniendo sus manos tras su espalda algo frustrada suspiró para luego recordar que aun había un enorme punto en blanco en esa historia—¡Espere! No ha dicho quien fue su segundo amor aun —recordó la pelirosa.

Hinata parpadeó.

—¿No lo hice? — respondió fingiendo inocencia. Sakura asintió varias veces impaciente y divertida Hinata rió, luego llevó el dedo índice frente a su boca cómo indicando silencio — Es un secreto, pero te lo diré si aprendes la palma mística antes de los exámenes Chunin.

* * *

 **Horas después.**

—Voy a quedarme, 'ttebayo.

—No. — recibió como contestación por parte del Uchiha.

—Entonces puedo hacerlo yo, Sasuke-kun —aseguró Sakura empujando a Naruto — Me quedaré a cuidarla y ustedes pueden irse con Tazuna— dijo determinada con sinceridad, aun así Sasuke negó.

Los tres estaban parados en el pasillo, Sasuke de brazos cruzados impedía el pase a la habitación de Hinata al estar parado frente a la puerta, Sakura y Naruto estaban frente a él decidiendo quien iba a quedarse para ayudar a la sensei.

—Yo lo haré— declaró autoritario el azabache haciendo que ambos lo encararan sorprendidos.

— ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo y debes quedarte tu? — reclamó el rubio entrecerrando los ojos hacía Sasuke. El Uchiha frunció el ceño molesto con lo poco cooperativo que era el Uzumaki, y aunque él también se preguntaba "¿Y tu por qué te quieres quedar con ella?" no quería tener que explicarse por lo que tampoco le preguntó a Naruto sus razones de decidir quedarse.

—Por que eres un escandaloso y estorbarías más que ayudar —puntuó Sakura salvándolo a Sasuke sin saber de tener que contestar.

— ¿Eh? Pero entonces ¿porque el bastardo? El contagiaría a Hinata-sensei con su malhumor, de verás — refutó el Uzumaki hacía Sakura.

—La cuidaré yo Naruto... — gruñó Sasuke a punto de defenderse de esa acusación sin embargo no tuvo la oportunidad ya que la puerta de la habitación se abrió justo en ese momento.

—Chicos, cálmense ,por favor, no quieren provocar un alboroto en la casa de un cliente ¿verdad?— preguntó con una tranquilidad y sutileza que dejó al rubio a la Haruno avergonzados de su actitud. Sasuke en cambio se mantenía estático sin atreverse a mover un centímetro de su cuerpo, podía sentir en su espalda el calor corporal que su sensei trasmitía de tan cerca se encontraba y eso por alguna razón lo hizo contener su propio aliento. — No creo que haya inconvenientes el día de hoy, sin enemigos no hay peligros así que no hay de preocuparse, pero por precaución Naruto-kun y Sakura-san acompañaran a Tazuna-san, y me volverán para avisarme si algo sucede — ordenó con delicadeza la maestra.

—¿Y Sasuke? — cuestionó Naruto y Sakura lo fusiló por la falta de respeto y lo indiscreto que era pero agradeció internamente porque también quería saberlo, el Uchiha estaba igual de curioso por no haber sido mencionado.

La expresión sútil de tranquilidad de Hinata fue remplazada por una sonrisa implícita, cómo si guardará un secreto.

—Sasuke-kun y yo...tenemos algo que discutir ¿no es así?— cuestionó moviendo sus ojos hacía abajo de ella, donde sabía aun seguía parado su estudiante.

Al jadear sorprendido Sasuke volvió a respirar.

* * *

Verán que fui bastante ambigua en los Flash Back's porque serán retomados en el futuro y para no dejar algo repetitivo no describí muchas cosas importantes.

No me comunique bien en el capítulo anterior XD No pretendo cambiar la pareja SasuHina, sin duda este fic terminará así pero con base en sus respuestas pretendo adicionar las siguientes parejas:

 *** Enfoque SasuHina; principal.**

 *** KakaHina** será la que tendrá segundo más desarrollo, les advierto que si quieren guardar las esperanzas de que terminará en esta pareja yo les dejo XD pero no prometo nada 7w7r

 *** NaruHina y SakuHina** (el desarrollo será menor, el motivo es que simplemente no soy experta en NaruSaku, veré si terminan al final los dos junto o les pongo otra pareja pero vi que a algunos les interesaría ver cómo encajar un SakuHina y NaruHina en medio a la historia y eso me facilita mucho, sin embargo no será un grande desarrollo comparado a los anteriores)

 *** KibaHina y SecretoxHina** (que cómo vieron era la personas de quien Hinata estaba enamorada, muy importante para el desarrollo de la actitud de la misma)

 *** ItaHina** (mostraré algunas escenas)

 *** Otros...** (que ahora no me acuerdo de mencionar pero que aparecerán en el desarrollo de la historia) Así que, terminó en bonito Harem XD

¿Alguien quiere saber quien es el segundo amor de Hinata? Pues, tendrán que confiar que Sakura aprenda la Palma mística ante de los exámenes Chunin 7v7

Att: Safamantica s2


End file.
